Bond of Fate
by Shinku no shi
Summary: What if Tsukune's Ghoul has never been a ghoul, and through Moka's blood something far more powerful awakens that opens up a way for Tsukune and Moka to start a relationship? Contains lemon and character death. Don't worry character wont be dead for long!
1. Chapter1: Wandering in Darkness

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

Just as Info, I don't really know the story of the manga; I only watched the anime and read a few fics so I'm sorry if I get a few things wrong. So now uhm… this story takes place after Tsukune turns into a ghoul and he has the holy lock and yea the others are worried about him. So on with the story

Chapter 1: Wandering in darkness

It was a day just like any other for Tsukune; he had just awoken from his sleep and got dressed when he remembered what had recently occurred.

Flashback:

Tsukune awoke in a hospital bed restrained to the point where he couldn't move away from the bed.

He tried to remember how he got into this awkward position, but to no avail. Suddenly he felt like being watched and Tsukune looked around. There right next to him was the Chairman and he watched outside, simply gazing into the distance. Tsukune wanted to ask him why he was lying in the hospital, restrained and suddenly he noticed that, he had his blood pumped out of him by some needle by his neck.

"Before you ask anything let me tell you that you should brace yourself for the truth, for I don't know if you are strong enough to take it.", the chairman said calmly as ever before Tsukune could as much as open his mouth to speak.

Finally finding his voice again he asked: "Sir what happened and why am I being restrained?"

"Surely you can still remember the fight you and Miss Akashiya were involved?" Tsukune nodded slowly and waited for him to continue.

"You see your injuries caused Miss Akashiya to inject you with some of her blood once again. Surely that wouldn't be a problem as you are alive and breathing. But it came at a high price. You sure you are ready for this boy?"

"Even if I'm not, I'd rather know it sooner than later, Sir."

"An honorable way to think about this situation, but alas you don't know the situation you are in, you have no other choice do you." He said with a slight he continued: „You see I think this time was one time too much boy."

Tsukune didn't quite get it so he asked" What do you mean sir?"

"Well her blood caused your body to transform, but as for the fact that you were human, you became a ghoul. I guess I am right when I say that you do not know what a ghoul is?" he said with a knowing, almost mocking grin. Tsukune shook his head.

"You see a ghoul is like an animal, a wild bloodthirsty animal wrapped in a human hide, but that would be an insult to both the humans and the ghouls. A ghoul is set on killing and drinking blood. As Miss Akashiya was the one to transform you, it was natural that you would crave her blood, and be happy that it is her blood only."

"So you mean I… I…" Tsukune tried to say that he killed her but he couldn't. He trembled in fear of his own actions.

He was afraid of hearing what he would say, but to his relief the Chairman said: "Relax, boy, she's fine. Though I have to admit you gave a few nasty injuries to your friend's collection. Don't worry they are long healed, at least most of the injuries, but to the important thing. You attacked Moka for her blood and we ended up putting the holy lock onto your right wrist. We had to keep you restrained because we didn't know whether the lock really restrained your ghoul nature or whether it simply took a little nap."

Then Tsukune saw the lock at his right wrist and he suddenly felt awful as he realized that all that the Chairman said was true. After a few things like that he may eventually have a little craving towards Moka and that he would temporarily lack some of his memory because the holy lock wasn't designed for Tsukune, the Chairman left.

Shortly after, his friends visited him. He didn't feel as he used to. He distanced himself from them and closed himself up. Although he did pretty well, Moka noticed his distanced behavior and she told him to stop it. She told him how it wasn't his fault and how she would never hold a grudge against him for what she did. All in all it was quite painful to see how all his friends seemed to want to get closer to him, knowing that he could go nuts again, at any time. After some time he left the hospital, knowing that the ghoul wouldn't come out for quite some time.

Flashback end

It was one week after he left the hospital and he distanced himself further. He would change his route to school every day, he would simply vanish after lessons, he didn't appear to club activities and he wouldn't talk to any of his friends anymore. Tsukune seemed like he wasn't there, never to be seen, never to be noticed. His friends were worried, and one person particular. Moka. She blamed herself for Tsukunes situation and she was kind of frustrated, because every time she tried to talk to him he simply turned into thin air and was gone. It was one week and she couldn't take it anymore. She became so accustomed to his presence that once he was gone she felt like she was all alone again. Maybe it was because he was her first real friend, maybe because she missed his scent. Although he was gone he always somehow left her a warm packet of his blood at the place where they would usually meet to go to school together. It still tasted way better than the other blood packets but it just seemed so lifeless, so cold, so dead to her. Eventually she remembered the times they spent together and she soon started to cry. Her life was awful without him. It pained her to see him evade her. She once saw him turn a corner and as soon as she got there, he once again vanished. She even cried at night, and even though she has already cried before, there always seemed to be Tsukune there to comfort her. But now, he was nowhere to be seen, she just wanted to find him and hear his voice again, hug him and simply spend some time with him. She soon realized that she had fallen for him, and in time of desperate need he wasn't there. Today was no different. She longingly searched the whole school for him but never found him. The only time she seemed to see him was in class.

Suddenly she heard her inner self saying to her "Let me out and I'll find him for you. We'll have a nice little chat." Moka could feel her inner self grinning evilly.

Then she told her inner self" I can't, I don't want you to hurt him. I don't want to cause him pain" she said on the verge of tears again.

"Don't worry I won't hurt him. Although I might put a collar on him and take him on a line." replied her inner self.

"Just don't hurt him. I…"

"I know you love him, that's why I won't harm him." Outer Moka always wondered how her Inner self felt about Tsukune. She doubted that she only saw him as a snack bar. But what her feelings were she couldn't tell, for her inner self always locked her feelings deep within herself where not even she, her outer self could tell. Inner Moka knew what her outer self was thinking and she knew the answer to it. Truth be told, she already loved him before her Outer self realized she loved him. It hurt her. First it was because she thought that Tsukune only loved her outer self, but after some time she realized although he had more respect for her, he felt the same about her and her outer self. But now, it hurt her that she turned him into a ghoul and she eventually had to kill him. She would be glad if he would kill her, so that she wouldn't have to bear living without him. It hurt her that now all hopes were crushed and they could never be together. A ghoul had to be killed on sight, before it kills everything in its way. After some time her outer self forced herself to release her inner self from the Rosario, and fell to sleep. With her Inner self out she went out looking for him. His scent was still there. Faint but there. She wanted to tackle him down after class.

Time skip: shortly before end of period.

She knew that it was almost time. She tried to concentrate on her objective and ignore all the looks she got from the class, because of her appearance. She counted…3…2…1… The bell rang and before she could lose Tsukune again she tackled him against the wall outside of the classroom. When she looked into his face sadness overcame her. He looked normal, but in his eyes she could see him closing himself off.

"Tsukune what is the meaning of this?" she asked. He simply looked at her with a confused look. "Why are you avoiding us? Why are you avoiding ME!" she screamed as she pushed him against the wall again.

He looked down. "Why you ask? How can you stand in my presence knowing fully well that I might go nuts and kill you all? How can I stand in your presence knowing that I could hurt you being unable to do anything against it?" He asked his voice trembling lightly.

She felt sad yet angry at his answer. "You idiot! What do you think you achieve by distancing yourself from us? How can you be so selfish, not even once thinking about our feelings? How?" She was nearly crying now, finally realizing that she loved him too much to not have him by her side.

He simply said "Selfish I may be, but I've thought more than enough about your feelings. I distanced myself so I wouldn't hurt you, how can I forgive myself if I ever hurt you. How can you take that risk so lightly knowing fully well that I might be the one who brings about your death?" She was crying by now, unusual for her, for her outer self its normal but for her, the proud vampire to be crying it sounded ridiculous, but here she was crying, tears flowing down her face.

"You are going to be by my side from tomorrow on or you'll wish you have never lived."

"Better you kill me than I hurt you."

"Say that one more time and I swear I will put you on the line and drag you around with me" she hissed and went crying to her room. Before anyone could look back Tsukune was gone, again.

Moka was in her room, lying on her bed, without her Rosario on and was thinking. She tried to figure out how it came to pass that she fell in love with Tsukune. Maybe it was because of his tasty blood? No, that was a bonus but no, that was not it. Maybe because he was the first friend she ever had? Nah, even then he could just be a best friend forever. Maybe because he was a human and didn't fear her? Nope, he never feared anybody, always caring and cheerful towards others. Maybe because he always risked his life, once even dying for her safety? That could be it, but still, no. She just thought that she loved everything about him, his scent, his blood, his nature, just everything. And jet, he didn't understand her at all. Or maybe he understands her better than herself and he is thinking ahead and that's why he distances himself form her. But that just sounded ridiculous to her. How can he leave her like that? And then, once again, she felt tears forming in her eyes. She just didn't want to live like that, she would prefer spending the last moments of her life with him, and then letting go, although it was him who took her life, she would forgive him. But just please, don't let him go into the dark. She didn't want him to go there. She didn't want him to leave her, for she was afraid of darkness. Before she never knew anything else, but now that her eyes have been opened, she never wanted to go there again.


	2. Chapter2: Never ending Thirst

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

Hey uhm… so what did you think about the first chappie? Anyway I just wanted to tell you that it's my first fanfic and please don't be so harsh about your comments, I got feelings too ya know Q.Q.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire in any way; I only own the plot of this story!

Okay let's cut the crap and on with the story.

Chapter2: Never ending Thirst

Moka awoke the next day to a weird dream:

She saw herself standing on the roof of the school and there was Tsukune, only that he was different. He had silver white hair and crimson red eyes. He smiled at her and she could see fangs practically gazing at her. He embraced her and his youki engulfed them in a violet blanket full of warmth. He kissed her and told her he would never leave her side. She could feel the strength of his youki, it was so strong one could see it flowing into the environment. He gazed at her with loving almost craving eyes. She was happy, yes she was very happy. But something was off, he didn't have his holy lock and to her surprise he was not a ghoul. She desperately wished for the dream to be true, for it meant that she could be together with him. She didn't have to kill him. She felt relieved, but then she awoke and was thrown into the cold water of reality. Once she awoke, she almost pouted, because she never wanted to awake from that dream. Then she remembered that, at least, today she could spend some time with Tsukune as she thought that she made it clear that he would deeply regret it, if he avoided her again. With that in mind she made her way to school, or better, to the place where they used to meet to walk to school.

Meanwhile with Tsukune:

Tsukune awoke to the same dream, and deeply regretted having that dream, for it caused him pain to know that the dream can never be reality. Although Moka had warned him he decided to try and avoid her again. He got ready for school and thought about making her another blood packet, but he just seemed to push the thought to the back of his mind. He still had the dream in his mind and just made his way to school but then he felt the too familiar presence. He could feel Inner Moka and tried to avoid her. Then he noticed that his holy lock had a broken piece. It was slightly glowing with purple and black youki. He decided to pay it no attention and concentrated on avoiding Moka for a while.

Back to normal POV:

Moka could feel Tsukune approaching and once she felt him, she felt him slowly take another route. Anger flashed within her and she gritted her teeth.

"I thought I made it clear that he won't leave our side for a while", she thought to her outer self.

With that she made her way towards him, running towards him and before he could react she bit his neck. She moaned in pleasure of the familiar taste, the warmth, the scent, the feeling of his pulse through his blood. It seemed like she has been given new life. And before he could try and escape her she brought out a collar and took him on the line. The lock was a special lock, so that he couldn't see how it worked and he couldn't remove it.

Slightly pissed he asked her "What is this?"

"I told you that, if you try to avoid me again that I will put you on the line did I not? I told you that you will NOT leave my side for a while have I not?" she hissed at him, baring her fangs.

Seeing no room for argument he simply grunted and let himself being pulled into class. He could feel how the Holy Lock reacted towards her presence. He could feel the ghoul slowly trying to get out. That's what he tried to avoid all these days. He wanted to avoid spending time with Moka because he could feel the ghoul taking over. He already seemed to feel some kind of desire for her. After the lesson he had a plan and he asked her if he could go to the restroom. But unfortunately for him, she asked Gin to accompany him there. Inside he asked Gin if he could let him go so that he can talk to the Chairman, but surprisingly Gin didn't give away. Then he just said that he had to talk to the Chairman and that it was desperate, and surprisingly, she led him there. Once there the Chairman ordered Moka to let him go inside alone and that the Chairman would not let him go. Inside he told the Chairman about the Holy Lock and surprisingly the Chairman was not surprised.

He simply said "It's just because the Holy Lock wasn't created for you. It was to suppress youki but youki is still accessible to a certain amount. That's why I made this for you."

, he said and threw a black Rosario on several smaller chains to Tsukune.

"That Rosario is similar to the one that Miss Akashiya has, only this one only suppresses your ghoul nature. I believe that's all? Oh yeah, I don't think you will have to keep hiding from your friends. Just remember to keep your temper in check."

Confused, but satisfied Tsukune left the Chairman's office. He went out and once he put one step out he felt someone pull at his neck. Of course it was Moka. She pulled him from class to class and during lunch she made him sit next to her. Although he didn't mind he just didn't feel safe around her. He wasn't afraid of her, no that was long past, he was afraid of what he could do to her. He didn't talk much, simply eating and only commenting when asked. One could say he behaved like a dog. At some time he thought he really was a dog, cause Moka would bind him to a door or something when she went into the restroom. He was afraid that she would take him to her room and lock him into her storage room or something like that, but surprisingly she let him go once they came to the boys dormitories. He was relieved to be free again, although he still had the collar. The following days went similar, he would try to escape from her, and she would always find him and drag him around and at the end of the day, he was free again. From time to time he learned that he couldn't escape and slowly he returned to the normal routine, go to their usual school route and walk with Moka to school, go to classes, Newspaper Club and so on. But then about 2 and a half weeks after he got "dogged" there was a day that went quite out of order.

It started like any other day for "dog" Tsukune. He went to school with Moka and always stays within her reach. Lately he has got more liberties, for Moka lets him run around, not alone, but still as long as any of his friends is there it's okay for her. He was running around with Gin, the "dog" of all of his friends. Again he told Tsukune that he should really decide who he picks and that he shouldn't keep them waiting too long, before he hurts them too much for them to recover. Tsukune didn't want to pick, he cherished his friends too much to break their hearts. But still it went on and on. Gin would simply drag Tsukune around and tell him over and over until he would decide. At one point he even reminded Gin of what happened a few days ago, where he took it too far…

Flashback:

Gin walked with Tsukune around the schoolyard and talked about how he should finally choose. "Tsukune man you should really pick soon ya know? I don't mean to offend but, don't you think you're taking kinda long? Yeah, I know they are all gorgeous but you see sooner or later you have to. Come on it's either pick or dump them all. Hell knows you can even throw a coin or something like that. Or you could choose after a one night stand with each of them. Just pick man; you're kind of keeping the other guys from getting a chance." Gin said.

That angered Tsukune above anything Gin has ever said. He kicked Gin and he went flying into a wall. "Are you nuts? Do you even understand my situation at all? You can't just toss a coin over those matters. You can't just decide over a one night stand. Do you only think about how to get them into bed? Have you ever thought about the fact that there is more to love than just the flesh? If you ever talk to me like that again, I swear I will make you feel so much pain that you will hurt all over from just looking at me.

With that Tsukune left Gin laying there and didn't talk to anyone the whole day.

Flashback end

Upon mentioning that Gin immediately shut up, but after five or so minutes he started all over again. At some point Tsukune felt enraged again but decided to just shut his mind up, because he knew that one could never teach Gin to stop. Tsukune didn't notice it but slowly his Rosario was breaking. More precisely the red, black stone in the middle started to crack. Gin just continued and the gem kept breaking. After one a comment on Moka the gem broke. His ghoul was released and his blood craving youki engulfed the whole school. It was so intense that Gin was thrown into a nearby tree, if one could still call it a tree because all the trees have been ripped apart by Tsukunes youki force.

Meanwhile with Moka:

She has just been to her locker and just made her way to find Tsukune, when suddenly her eyes widened. She could feel youki, immense youki. It was full of hunger and she immediately recognized whose it was.

She gritted her teeth and hissed "Ghoul!" before she went to find the Chairman because she knew that he was the only one who could restrain him.

Meanwhile with the Chairman:

The Chairman grinned and said "That boy never fails to surprise me. It is not easy to break one of those Rosario's. Might as well make my way to find him and restrain him again."

"Well boy, seems like things are going to get interesting, indeed" said the bus driver, who has been in the shadows of the Chairman's office.

Then he too left the office and followed the Chairman.

Back to normal perspective:

Just as the Chairman and the Bus Driver wanted to go find Tsukune they met Moka.

She was slightly out of breath and she said gasping for air: "Board Chairman-san, Bus Driver-san, Tsukune, he…"

"We know Akashiya-san. Please, follow me; I believe that your friends have gone to find your friends as well. But be warned, you are not to leave my side. We cannot risk you being killed, understood?" Moka nodded and they were off.

Once they were there they saw the destruction Tsukune has caused. Nearly everything around him was either ripped apart, thrown against something else or missing. There was Ghoul Tsukune, red eyes, black tattoo and sharp fangs with salvia dripping on the earth. The look frightened Moka but still she felt at ease, because she knew that somehow she had his whole attention. It was not the right time to think of something like that and she knew, but she couldn't help it. At least she was still unsealed. As her friends went in for it and tried to restrain him, all Moka could do was, standing there. She was shocked to see how desperate he seemed to get to her. She almost missed it. Too much time has passed since he last embraced her, they last had laughed together. She was spacing out and didn't realize that all her friends by now where lying on the floor, beaten.

"Seems like it's our turn, doesn't it." The Bus Driver said with his evil grin.

"Miss Akashiya, stay back." The Chairman told Moka.

Upon hearing Moka's name the ghoul went rampage. It slashed at everything in its way and it seemed to be attacking the Chairman, when it suddenly changed directions for the Bus Driver. It made a slash that the Bus Driver easily dodged, but instead of attacking again it went for Moka with such incredible speed, that the two Dark Lords didn't react on time. It sunk its teeth into Moka's neck and took its fill. Everyone gasped, shocked that the ghoul actually outsmarted two Dark Lords. Then to everyone's surprise, they heard a purr, almost a moan. It came from Moka's direction. Upon hearing the sound again, it was indeed Inner Moka, who was moaning. The Exorcist, also known as Chairman, quickly went to separate them but to his surprise, Moka flashed her fangs and hissed at him. He retreated and considered the situation.

"Interesting, interesting indeed. What do you think this means, old friend?" the Bus Driver asked.

Before the Exorcist could answer, Moka sunk her teeth into ghoul's neck and they "exchanged blood". She moaned again. As the Exorcist tried to approach her again, she took Tsukune and put more distance between them.

"I'm not sure. But it sure does remind me of the story of the first." The Exorcist told the Bus Driver.

"What now?"

"I'd say it won't take long until they pass out. Then we take them."

Not 5 minutes later Tsukune gained some upper hand against his ghoul and let go of Moka's neck.

"Moka, oh my god what have I done? Oh my god, I'm so sorry Moka, I didn't…" Tsukune tried to say, but before he could finish, she pushed his mouth to her neck again. Then he felt how delicious her blood was. It was so warm, tasted so much like her. The scent, the scent alone made his mouth water. He too began to moan and before any of them knew anything else Darkness came over them and their consciousness left them.

Yeah so that's my second chappie and yeah, so what do you think? A little bit illogical? Please tell me about it and well you know, I'd love some reviews.

Bye, see ya next time with Bond of Fate,

Nemesis


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet dreams

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

Hey people, didn't think ya would review so much. Gosh quite a shock, pleasant, but still. I just wanted to thank ya all for the advises and hope you can help me with the story. It's my first after all^^.

Sry for the long wait, I've almost been done with bout 4k words and then I got a blue screen and of course it DID NOT SAVE X.X anyway hope you still like it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Rosario+Vampire, yet*grin* nah just jokin^^

On with the show

Chapter3: Sweet dreams

Still unconscious, Moka has yet again that dream. The dream where Tsukune is on the roof with her, and they embrace. What a cute dream. Yet still, she awoke. She awoke to the warmth of something soft pressed against her, or more precisely it was the other way around. She suddenly noticed the all too familiar scent and then, the taste of blood overcame her. The intensity almost made her drool; only she couldn't because she felt something between her mouth and the bed sheets. It was the neck of Tsukune, only he wasn't exactly the bloodthirsty ghoul anymore. He was sound asleep lying below her, and as she noticed nibbling at her neck. It took a lot of her to stifle the laugh and not wake him. He let out a content sigh as she felt him stop nibbling and take a little amount of her blood. It was an amazing feeling. She could feel her blood leave her and it felt better than anything she had ever felt, beside of taking some of his blood, of course, but they were almost equal. Content she wanted to drift into sleep again, then she noticed or more like heard a second breathing. It was neither hers, nor Tsukunes. When she looked around her eyes fell on the Chairman. She bore her fangs at him, fearing that he wanted to separate her from him. He only chuckled.

Then he said "All concerns shall be simply washed away from the warm embrace of Safety.", and grinned.

Moka hissed and clutched onto Tsukune more tightly, causing him to bite a little bit stronger, but she didn't mind.

"Don't worry I won't take him from you, at least for now." He said.

"**What do you mean, for now? I won't let you kill him!" **she hissed, baring her youki.

"Now, now, no need to get angry, you should really try to keep your temper under control. As for your question, it will be for now, for we have to find out why he didn't drink you up and tear you apart as any other ghoul would do. We will have to shift him into another bed; he obviously can't stay here, as long as we don't know whether it is safe or not." He told her a slight grin on his face.

"**I will not abandon him."** She said baring more of her youki.

"Understand that I do not want to separate you from him, it will be necessary. If you don't leave him we might not find out how his ghoul, if you can still call that sleeping form of his there a ghoul, reacts without you there. I'm not sure if only your presence or your blood changed him. We did try to take a little blood of him while the two of you were unconscious, but although you were unconscious you kicked or scratched everyone away once we tried to as much as approach you with a needle. We needed the whole medical team to simply shift you two here." He said a smile coming upon his face, remembering the event last week.

Flashback:

First somehow turned up. They all came running and the Chairman told them:

"You would do well to put them into the infirmary, unless you want your friends to die of a cooling?"

They immediately went there and tried to take them, but before they reached them, they heard Moka hiss.

"Creepy, even when Moka's unconscious she can hiss, desu", Youkari said.

When they approached, the first thing that happened was Kurumu scolding Moka by saying:

"Moka let go of my Destined One. He is mine and I forbid you to drain him!"

That was only replied by a massive amount of youki filling the air, resulting with everyone moving back in fear. The Chairman stayed calm and called the Medical Team to transport them into the Infirmary. Oh he could never forget that. No matter what they did, Moka always seemed to kick, scratch and punch at everyone who came near her. I bet she would have bitten too, if she wasn't occupied with sucking Tsukunes blood. After some serious damage to the helpers and finally getting her into bed, we just wanted to take a blood sample, because I knew that Tsukune was not a ghoul anymore. He was far too calm for that. As some tried to approach Moka, she would release her youki to such an extent that it broke our syringes. So we didn't have any other choice left, seeing that we only had about five syringes left. We decided to incapacitate her with knock-out darts. The only thing was that once we hit you with the darts, his youki went out so much that the helpers were slammed against a wall. Oh my, guess I'll be the one paying again, won't I. But because of Tsukunes youki, the helpers didn't want to come near anymore, fearing for their lives, simply watching from outside the door, so I decided to take some when you were awake and he doesn't suck your blood anymore. So unless we wanted to set the whole school on you I'd rather wait and so I did.

Flashback end

"**So what exactly do you intend to do to him? Unless I agree he won't do anything, so you better tell me EVERYTHING or you and your stupid needles can go to hell"**, she said a fierce look upon her face.

"My oh my, you should REALY watch your temper. Now, all we want to do is simply take some blood and compare it to see what exactly he is. As you might know I don't think he is a ghoul anymore. I doubt he ever was, but that will show due time. I have my suspicions that he could be a vampire, a normal one at that. Or he could have been something different beforehand, only he didn't know and your blood caused it to take control. So if you please let us take some blood, oh and because I only have five left I would appreciate it if you took his blood, for I doubt that he will deny you that pleasure." The Chairman said with a grin holding up a syringe up pointing the needle into the air, so that it gleamed in the light.

Moka didn't trust him but as long as he found out what Tsukune is, she can't object. She wanted to know what he was, too. When he said that Tsukune could be a Vampire, she could have jumped out of joy. There was hope for them. How desperately she wished that he could be a Vampire. She wouldn't have to kill him, she could even, someday, become his mate. That thought and the results of what would be if they indeed would be mating, made her blush, so she quickly took the syringe and turned around.

Then she said: **"If you don't mind I would like you to leave. I will give you the syringe once I'm done."**

"Of course, just leave him alive." He replied grinning.

"**Watch it old man, you want your blood sample or not?"**

"Relax, I'll just make my way out and leave you to your things." He said and left.

Moka stared at the door for a while and hissed, just to make sure that the Chairman would keep out, then she turned back to Tsukune and she couldn't help but think that he was cute, looking content nibbling at her shoulder.

"_Aw he's so cute!"_ her outer self said chuckling, from within the Rosario.

Inner Moka couldn't help but chuckle lightly and saying: **"That's not even the best part."**

"_Then what is?"_

"**Well, we got him all got ourselves. You know we could do whatever we want with him. I don't think he'll mind"** Inner said grinning evilly.

"_I don't think we should do that while he's unconscious. What if he'll get mad?"_

"**You don't believe that yourself, admit it."** She said grinning at herself.

"_Okay maybe I don't, but still I don't think it's okay. We should just be content with what we got." Outer scolded her other self "And didn't you want to take a blood sample?"_

"**Fine."** Inner said rolling her eyes. Then she took the syringe and carefully extracted some of his blood. Done she hungrily looked at the syringe and couldn't help but take a drink of his neck herself.

After half a minute she stopped, content, and called to the Chairman: **"You can come in now, I got** **what you wanted and I would ask you to leave, I'm tired and would like to rest."** She said sounding, not at all, sleepy.

"As you wish Miss Akashiya. Just keep in mind that you are still in the infirmary." With that he left with the syringe in hand, muttering something to himself.

Content Moka laid her head on Tsukunes shoulder and fell to sleep.

Before she fell to sleep a single thought crossed her mind: **"I wonder what Tsukune dreams about right now. I wonder whether he has dreams about me too."** Hoping that he does, she drifted off, the familiar dream playing around in her head.

Inside Tsukunes head:

Tsukune awoke chained on a cross shaped tombstone. He looked around, darkness. Nothing but darkness. Emptiness, Darkness, Loneliness. Tsukune felt cold, and tried to break his restrains to get out, but to no avail. Then, out of nowhere, he felt an emotion. It was hunger, yet it was not. It was not the hunger that one would have, when one starves. It was more like a desire. He could smell the scent of Moka, and his head slowly clouded. He forced himself out of this trance, knowing that it was the ghoul trying to gain control and rip her apart. At that thought he felt a little bit of anger. Not only he himself was angry, that darkness, or whatever thing that he could sense the emotions of, was angry too. Surprised he thought the ghoul was angry at him, though what for, he didn't know. Then he noticed, that he couldn't recall the latest events. There was darkness, it was blank. Then he felt a strong current entering his thought, it was from the darkness.

He felt his eyes snap open, but only saw the darkness, until he saw what has happened. He saw himself kicking Gin and then, how the new lock broke. It seemed to burst, and then the aura. His youki went out like a wave, a blast that seemed to rip everything apart. He suddenly felt himself change, the marks, his eyesight changed. He saw his hair change, and an overwhelming hunger overcame him. It was immense, he had problems focusing. His sight flickered and he could see how his sight got slightly red, the red beating like a heart. Then there was a scent and he saw some kind of a line going into the school. Then he felt his teeth turn into fangs and the scent overwhelmed him again. He immediately recognized it, it was Moka's. Hissing he sniffed at the air and just went about fifteen feet, when he saw his friends running at him. Normally he would have wondered why they were suddenly there, considering the fact, that they were gone the last two or three days, but then the scent was there again, it seemingly punched him in the face, just making him forget everything else. He wanted to charge, but then he saw his friends transform, and try to stop him. He saw them charge, and within the blink of an eye he was next to Kurumu, sinking his claw into her stomach, causing her to fly into a nearby tree. He dodged Mizores Ice Daggers and kicked her into the air, charging his right fist with his youki, punching her in the chest, knocking the air out of her and slamming her into Kurumu. He saw Youkari try to raise her wand but he was faster and with the swipe of his hand a wave of youki hit her and she was knocked out cold. He saw them try to get up, but with a final blast of youki they too were out cold. Then the Chairman and to his surprise the Bus Driver stood there trying to keep him from getting to Moka. He tried to punch the Chairman, who easily dodged. Then he charged the Bus Driver, seemingly trying to punch him too, but then he stopped himself and dashed sideways head on to Moka, biting her neck. He could feel the surprise in her blood as it went down his throat. He could feel her get out of her shock and, to his surprise, he felt her enjoy it. He could feel waves of pleasure coursing through his body, just as she too bit into his neck, drinking her fill. He could feel how slowly he lost consciousness and he heard some whispers behind him. He felt her warmth getting colder. He felt his finger going numb. He felt himself losing her scent. He couldn't hear her calming breathing anymore. Then darkness overcame him and he felt himself waking up bound to the cross.

He felt awful, he had bitten Moka. He hoped she could forgive him. He wanted to kill himself for hurting her. He then struggled and screamed, trying to get off this cross. Suddenly he could feel it burn him. He didn't care. He thought that it was just right for what he has done. Then he felt cold greet him. He realized that he could have possibly killed her. His best friend. Nothing more and nothing less. He could not let it become anything more. It was impossible. It pained him, to realize that he hurt the one he would have possibly spent his life with hadn't she been a vampire. It hurt. It hurt more than anything to know that he hurt her. Suddenly he didn't struggle anymore, knowing that he deserved to be bound to this cross, deserved to be left alone in the darkness. He could feel the strange darkness again. He could feel that it felt pity for him. It felt sorrow, sadness and to his surprise regret. Then he realized who it was, it was ghoul, his ghoul. He tried to shut it out, tried to ignore it and keep to his own pity. He felt how it nudged him in his mind and he instantly felt hot, burning anger towards it. He told himself that it was the ghouls fault, not his. Then he realized that it was his fault too. After a while he just went back to ignore the ghoul and think about the situation. That went on and on for days, at least that was what it felt like.

Inside Moka's mind:

She awoke in a large red bed, dressed in a blood red dress. She slowly got up and looked around. This room reminded her of her home in Castle Akashiya. She stood up, slipped on a pair of red shoes and carefully walked out. There she stood in front of a mirror. She looked not at herself but well not exactly herself. There in the mirror was she and a Tsukune who was not exactly Tsukune. He had silvery white hair with black strands at the end. His face was normal only that he had fangs, bigger than hers, and blood red eyes. His eyes seemed to be smiling; they told her that he was happy. She wanted to see him smile like that so much but he never did. Upon looking closer she could see that his hair was slightly darker than hers and at the right left side of his face she saw a few strands of hair that were brighter. She recognized it as her hair color. She saw that on her right side she had a strand of hair that was slightly darker. She wondered what that could mean and her reflection only looked at her showing her eyes. Inside of her eye she could see a little current running along the edge of her iris. It was darker and it seemed to be pulsating. Puzzled she look at her reflection and saw her move her head towards Tsukune, only for him to gaze at Moka's reflection, before looking at her. At the edge of his iris she could see a similar current running, only brighter. It was her eye color and just like her hair they shared some small part. She didn't quite understand what it meant but then, her reflection looked at her and smirked. Out of her Inner self walked her Outer self, in a separate body, with a Rosario linking the two of them until he Outer self moved away further and was there dressed just like her and with a silver streak of hair on her right side. Her iris too had a red current, only more clearly because of the contrast to her green eyes. She pointed at Tsukune and she noticed that among the streak of her silvery hair was a streak of bubblegum pink hair. And flowing just like her red eye color current, there was another only emerald green flowing in the other direction. She seemed to understand that they were bonded. They all looked at her and seemed to smile with such happiness that she was touched. She wanted it to come true. She wished it with all her heart.

Then she saw out of the dark a figure walking towards her and she turned around. To her surprise it was Ghouls Tsukune. She took a battle stance and waited for him to show his intentions. The ghoul simply walked towards her, he walked like a noble and that wasn't all.

He said: "Walking out of darkness, the guilty pawn asks its master for forgiveness, for though its intentions were never meant to harm, the way the pawn chose to act still did. It was blinded by its master and didn't have a clear head. So out of the darkness it comes begging to be forgiven, to be ripped from its sin, to have the guilt lifted from its shoulders."

"**Forgiveness? You want to be forgiven, for making Tsukune close himself up, leave us all and killing him from the inside? You want ME to forgive you for things you do to HIM?"**

It raised his hand and waved a strand of his hair out of his face and walked past her. He nodded at her reflection and to her surprise they nodded back, and grinned. Then it turned around and said: "Ah you still have that scent. Now I think it would be appreciate to lighten you up on a few matters am I right?"

"**You would do well to do that unless you want me to kill you."**

"You can't do that now can you? First know that I am only a being created in your mind from what you got to know about me from Tsukunes blood. He will tell you everything there is to know. Second is that if you kill me you won't get any answers, will you. Or do you know how to wake him from his coma? Although I can show you what is happening in his mind right now, for through his blood you gained abilities concerning his being. I think I should tell you that there was a reason to why only he could remove your Rosario and why you seemed to only want his blood. There is a reason concerning the relationship between you two. It goes back to your childhood, more I will not say."

"**So do you mind telling me what you are? I am sure that you are no ghoul. A ghoul does not walk around and talk like that. So what are you?"**

"Hated and feared nonetheless. How can it be that a seemingly stupid creature can cause a Vampire to try to kill it on sight? Are the mighty Vampires not as strong as we thought? Could it be that they are afraid of such a lowly and mindless thing? Am I blind or why does it seem that the prey is smarter than the proud hunter?"

"**Watch your tongue filth. I will not let myself be belittled by someone of the likes of you."**

"So I am indeed right. So to your question I shall answer. I am not a ghoul. I am much like you and still there are eons separating our beings. Right now I am nothing more than a simple illusion created by your mind based on the DNA trait of Tsukune. But what I shall be in the following of your life is up to you."

"**What do you mean?"**

"I mean what I said." And with that he left.

Alone Moka stood there and as she slowly turned around she saw darkness taking her again and she woke up.

So this is it. My chap3. Hope you like it and please don't be mad at me if I don't use all of your ideas. Some are really good but I don't think I'll be able to use them in this fanfic. Sry for that one. And please understand that I won't change some things in my story, for those who I've already told some parts of it. If you don't like it, I'm not making you read anything. I only tell tales for those who want to listen and with that I bid you all a farewell.

Share not tears my friend, for I will not change what cannot be changed. I shall do what I can but I cannot do the impossible. Mourn not for I will return, return from the darkness to tell tales of never ending loneliness that forces oneself to realize that every dream has its end as has everything. Life is a wave never resting forever going yet still life is no circle. It's like a current flowing yet not. Life is death for without death there is no life


	4. Chapter 4: Missed Chance

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

Hey it's me :D again-.-*. Anyway I hope you don't mind if I just don't want to put your ideas in my fic. It's just that it's my fanfic and I wanted to shape it into something out of my mind and not let you do it and claim its mine. So now after that small announcement:

On with the show :D!

Disclaimer: faselblabla I don't own Rosario+Vampire fasel bla^^

But NOW on with the show XD!

Chapter4: Missed chance

Meanwhile with the others:

They walked up and down… and up… and down again. They were like dogs guarding a door, only that they didn't want to guard it they wanted in. Suddenly Kurumu got her claws out and slashed at the door only to be tackled to the ground by Mizore, Yukari and Ruby.

"LET ME GO! I WON'T STAND AROUND DOING NOTHING WHILE MOKA SUCKS MY DESTINED ONE TO DEATH. LET ME GOOO!" was heard from Kurumu who wildly slashed at everything in her way, without much progress, lying on the floor surrounded by more or less flesh.

Suddenly there was silence and Mizore took out her ice daggers and said: "What do you mean your Destined One? How dare you speak of my Mate of Fate like he was yours?"

"YOUR Mate of Fate? Isn't it clear that he likes me? I am what he lusts for."

"You? Don't make me laugh!"

Suddenly Yukari said, "If you two wouldn't have lost the map that wouldn't have happened to Tsukune-san!"

They realized that she was right as they remembered what happened:

Flashback:

Tsukune has been in the infirmary for two days now. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari wanted to give him something to make him feel better.

"I could give him a _special_ massage." Kurumu said seductively.

"No you will not, big breasted woman!" Yukari replied dropping a basin on her head.

"I know that he likes Lotus flowers." Mizore said.

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" Kurumu said.

"I don't think so." Mizore replied.

"So it's decided. Let's get Tsukune-san a Lotus flower." Yukari said cheerfully.

So they went to the human world with the help of the bus driver.

They waved him goodbye and took out a map they took with them to successfully get to their destination and back. They went to China and looked around. They were in a city called Shanghai. Yes, Shanghai. They looked around, and around and finally took a break. Then they looked around again. And sometime between middle of the night and early morning they found the shop they were looking for. Luckily for them it opened 24/7. They went in and bought one flower and tried to make their way back when they suddenly realized something.

"What do you mean you can't find the map?" Kurumu shouted at Youkari

"I put it in my pocket but I can't find it anymore." Yukari replied while searching her pockets.

"Hey Stalker girl, you stalk him right? You surely know the way out?" Kurumu asked Mizore

"I thought you knew that your _Destined One _doesn't live in Shanghai?" Mizore replied

"I'm not the stalker here." Kurumu said and turned away.

"Watch it milk cow!" Mizore said and she too turned away.

"We're never going to find back, desu." Yukari sighed.

So it was that they went around town. They went in and out of streets, up and down, left and right, but never did they find their way. It was somehow pitiful to watch, yet far too funny to look away. How they went around was entertaining, very entertaining. One could see them walk in circles, run along the same street for hours and chasing each other for not keeping an eye on the map. Though they kept in mind that it would all pay out with Tsukunes smile, they never thought about asking for the way or calling the bus driver to pick them up. It is a mystery to us why they didn't let him takes them to the shop and back, but no, they had to make it the hard way and walk through Shanghai.

They went around for ages. It was amazing how they didn't need to rest. After about two and a half day they collapsed out of exhaustion. Only then the Bus Driver showed up. He was cruel, yes he was, but it was funny. So he drove his bus in front of the little group and took a little nap. When they awoke they thought they finally made it, not realizing that they were in the wrong place all the time. But still they went back and the first thing they found was Tsukunes massive youki and him being a ghoul. After that well, we already know don't we?

Flashback end:

Kurumu shuddered.

Then she asked: "Mizore would you mind not freezing everything?"

"Oh sorry, didn't know I was." She replied sheepishly.

"Yeah right." Kurumu said and went back to patrolling the door.

"I wonder what they are doing in there." Youkari asked herself and she too then went back to patrolling.

Then the Chairman showed up and grinningly said: "Don't expect to be paid."

"Board Chairman-sama what are Tsukune and Moka-san doing in there, desu?" Youkari asked

"They are currently resting and I don't think anyone should disturb them. They are extremely possessive of each other." The Chairman replied.

"WHY IS MOKA BEING POSSESIVE OF MY DESTINED ONE? HE IS MINE!" Kurumu screamed

"Relax, that is not decided yet. If my suspicions are indeed correct, we will be able to find out his mate in no time." The Chairman replied proudly.

"What suspicions?" the girls asked.

"You all shall know due time." The Chairman said and went into the room.

"Any of you know anything about this?" Kurumu said.

"No." Mizore said in a daze.

"I wonder what kind of suspicions he talks about." Yukari said.

"Anyway we can't do anything for now, so let's just eat." Kurumu suggested.

So they agreed to go eating before doing anything about that situation.

At the cafeteria:

"Did you hear about the youki of Tsukune yet?" some guy said.

"No what happened?" another guy asked.

"A few days ago, a massive youki exploded and they say that Aono kid sucked Moka-san."

"What? He dares to touch her? Unforgiveable!"

"That's not all. I've heard Gin was the one who caused Tsukune to go into frenzy like that."

"I knew that Gin guy was a badass!"

"Didn't you say that you wanted to ask him for a few pics?" The first guy said grinning.

"I guess I'll ask him for a few of his bones now." The second guy said fuming and so they went to eating.

"Did you hear about Tsukune and Moka?" a girl told her best friend.

"No why?" her best friend said.

"Tsukune got into his true form again. His aura alone was _wow_!"

"You mean he was that blood thirsting youki?"

"Hell yeah."

"Oh that youki was sooo sexy."

"He even sucked Moka's blood."

"I wish he sucked my blood." Her best friend said pouting.

"He can have mine anytime." She said grinning.

"I'd love to know if he'd suck anywhere else than a neck?" she said and giggling the girls made their way to their table to tell the other girls.

Kurumu stood there gritting her teeth: "How dare they speak about _my _Destined One?"

"Calm down milk cow." Mizore said putting an ice cube on her head that melted right away.

So it was that they sat down and ate in silence, listening to all the rumors of how strong Tsukunes youki was and how handsome and dominating he seemed to be. They couldn't wait to have the Chairman answer their questions. After school they all went back to go to visit Tsukune, but again there were some obstacles. This week's obstacle: Gin. No need to say anything else right? But then you won't know what happened, so I'll just have to tell.

Gin walked around, peeping, like always. Then he saw Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari walk around, without Tsukune and Moka. That, of course, made him curious. He followed them, and Gin being Gin couldn't resist but being a pervert. He has made himself some kind of new stick to better peep. He stuck his camera on one end, and he held the other. With some kind of mechanic thing he could take a shot by pressing a button at his end of the stick. Like this he could take pics without being the one lying below the skirts, and so avoiding unnecessary beatings. He just couldn't wait to test his new invention on the girls and he took his chance.

One might think he would have practiced to not get caught, but nope. He tried for the first time and the end of the stick with the camera was shaking with him walking. It shook up and down left and right so it was no surprise that he accidently hit Kurumu with the stick. The hit was light and only on the leg but still, a hit is a hit. Kurumu was already slightly nerved so with him peeping she got off the edge. She assumed her true form and slashed at him. She gave Gin a complete new definition of the "boys fight with fists and girls fight with claws" rule. It was quite a coincidence that he made his way to the infirmary. To his bad luck the door was locked. No matter how hard he tried to open it, it…just…wouldn't…budge!

It was then that the Chairman noticed that there was someone outside in desperate need of medical attention. He was sitting next to the bed where Tsukune and Moka were. He tried in vain to lay his hands on another blood sample.

Flashback:

He had already brought fifty syringes with him and a few sticks and gloves, super thick gloves. He tried to lift Tsukunes arm from Moka and her arm from his to get his sample. He would have preferred to take it from the neck, because it was faster, but he chose not to try his luck. He moved Tsukunes arm and tried to approach with the syringe but before he made contact, Moka slashed it away with her arm and it broke. Then he tried to move Moka's arm away and at the same time take Tsukunes blood but then he would slash the stick and the syringe in his hands for touching Moka. This went on and on and so his syringes broke. He had only one left, again. Whenever he approached Moka or Tsukune would destroy them. So he decided just to watch. It was rather peaceful to watch, peaceful and somehow cute. Then remembering that he would have to ask her for a sample again he had to almost chuckle. So it was that he waited till now. He thought about all the things like what Tsukune was and why he was not a ghoul.

Flashback end:

Just remembering this he remembered the cost of all the syringes and everything else and he sweat dropped. How could two sleeping teenagers cause such complications? Then he went to the door opened it and went outside, careful not to let anyone in. Outside he locked the door again and looked at the group standing, or in Gin's case lying, in front of him. He could hear them try to ask him things but he raised a hand and they were silent.

Then he said "All shall be said due time."

With that he made his way and said before turning a corner: "You shall all know when they wake up, no one, and I mean, NO ONE goes into that room. It might end very ugly if any of you do."

Leaving everyone wondering what he meant, they walked to their dorms, forgetting what they wanted to ask him so desperately and why they wanted to go in there so bad. Only thinking about what would be so bad that if one would disturb its sleep that it would get ugly.

Yeah that's my chap uhm 4? Anyway hope you enjoy it and happy Christmas to y'all, if it's still Christmas, dunnoXD So what do you think, and please don't tell me that I shouldn't say that this or that happens cause you say it would be illogical and I would lose readers. I DON'T CARE. I made this for those who want to read not those who want to make others write a fanfic for them. So hope you liked it and see ya next time yo!


	5. Chapter 5: Indirect Choice

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

Greets, it's me! I guess you have noticed but my characters are OOC. I didn't know that I forgot to say that at the beginning but now I added it. So if anyone goes to me saying that the characters are ooc heck just read dude. So uhm I know the last chap was lame but I just wanted to tell you guys why the others haven't showed up yet. Now we get back to Moka and Tsukune, and mind you we won't be seeing much of the others, this story is mainly about Tsukune and Moka so don't cry if the others don't appear.

On with the story.

Chapter5: Indirect choice

Moka woke from her slumber and looked around. She could see that next to her were about two or three dozen broken syringes and one neatly placed on a tray with a note that said:

Please be so kind to give me another blood sample to confirm my suspicions Miss Akashiya.

I hope you had a nice sleep,

The Board Chairman.

Rolling her eyes Moka took the syringe and considered whether or not to take a blood sample. She shrugged and took another sample with a light frown on her face. She didn't like sharing his blood. Now that she had taken the blood, she set the sample back on the tray and nuzzled against Tsukunes neck. She was content with nibbling at his neck, not sucking blood, because she wasn't hungry. She tried to sleep again, to talk to that mysterious man again, but sleep just wouldn't claim her. She considered getting up but decided against it as she slightly moved away she felt him tighten his grip in desperate need, fear of being alone.

She smiled and caressed his hair telling him: **"I would never leave you, so rest well, for now." **

Suddenly she heard: _"How come you get to spend so much time with him? I want some too!"_

She then chuckled and said: **"Aw, jealous? Where are you?"**

"_I'm right where you should be before the seal weakens."_

"**But still where are you?"**

"_The Rosario is in his pocket. Clip it on; I want to spend some time too."_

Then she grinned evilly and said:** "I can't do that now can I? What if he gets offended, then he won't let us as much as touch him anymore. I don't think you would risk that would you?"**

"_You're so mean. That was one of the worst excuses I've heard so far."_

"**No it's not. The worst was Gin saying he got lost when we found him peeping at the girls changing rooms again."**

"_Okay that really was the worst, but I still wanna have some time with him._" She said and her inner self could feel her pouting.

She grinned and just then she heard someone open the door. In came the Chairman and he walked to her bed and took the blood sample.

"I thank you Miss Akashiya. Am I right to assume that you are awake?"

She didn't response

"So I will. I would like you to remove yourself from Mr. Aono here. You need to come with me. I'll then explain all the questions you might have, if it is in my power."

She growled at the thought of having to be separated from him but nonetheless she tried to get up. Tsukune held on tighter, but Moka slowly gripped his arm and took it off. She slowly stood up and she could hear him wince from the loss. She wanted to lie back down but she wanted answers, so she resisted the temptation. She looked back one more time and then she went with the Chairman. When they left the room she snarled: **"Your information may better be worth leaving him."**

"Straight to the point like always I see."

"**Unlike you, I would say."**

"Well indeed. I like to let's say make my answers a little more comfortable."

"**Underestimation of the year, Board Chairman."**

"Thank you for the honor."

Then they arrived at the office of the Chairman only to find the other girls and the pervert already there.

Before anything else was said there was a voice saying: "What is SHE doing here?"

"She, as you call her has the right to know as well and there are certain pieces of information that I am not allowed to say unless she gives me the permission. So Miss Kurono if you would please keep your argument for later, we shall proceed with our little chat. ", came the reply of the Chairman.

Then there was another small voice screaming: "Moka-san!" only to see a young girl jumping at Moka and try to grope her breasts. Unfortunately for her, Moka was sharp as ever and easily dodged the assault. One could hear an "hmpf!" and the sound of something hitting the floor and then silence. The group went into the room and the Chairman sat behind his desk.

"As you all might know, there was another attack from the ghoul. Unexpectedly the new Rosario I made for him broke due to a certain person provoking our young Mr. Aono. Any questions to that part may be asked to Mr. Morioka. Now the lock broke and as you all know the ghoul went out of control. After the lot of you tried to stop him he approached Miss Akashiya here and forced us to engage him. Unfortunately due to a small trick, he fooled us and instead of attacking us he went for her neck. Just like expected, he sucked her blood, but surprisingly Miss Akashiya had the need to suck his blood as well causing a blood exchange. Usually that wouldn't be any problem, seeing that any other ghoul would have proceeded by ripping their victim apart but young Mr. Aono did not. It surprised me and after they were taken into quarantine in the infirmary we took a blood sample and surprisingly, his blood did not match the sample of ghoul blood. A ghoul's blood should be black or have black traces, his did not. Ghoul's blood should attack other blood, consuming it, his did not. That only lets us believe that his blood is different. So it was, indeed. It matches the one of a vampire, yet it does not. Normally it should be that his blood has traces of Miss Akashiya's, but it was the other way around. I have my suspicions that he never was human, that he never was a ghoul. I did some research and , my theories might not be correct mind you, found out that he could be a possible ancestor of _the Firsts_."

One could hear Moka gasp, and then there were murmurs.

Then, Gin asked: "What do you mean with _Firsts_ Sir?"

"I think Miss Akashiya might want to answer that, as we are speaking of the _First_ of her."

"**Yeah just shove all the work to me old man."**

"Don't worry there might be some things that pay you for your generous deed."

"**There better be. Now where were we, yeah right. The **_**Firsts**_**. A First is a being that is the first of its kind. It's the founder of a group of youkai. In our or better my case, the vampires. If he says that Tsukune is related to a First, it means he is the descendant of the very first vampire. Although we are to only mate within our kind, one cannot expect, that at the beginning there were already large numbers of our kind. The First could turn other humans into vampires. That was how our race was founded. The first generation only had about ten members. The children of the First mated with other vampires and turned humans and so on. That was how we came upon this world. There were nobles, there were seconds, but only one **_**First**_**. We are all related to him. If the Chairman says Tsukune is his descendant, it means that he mated with a vampire, who mated with another vampire, never once there was a human. Even the Akashiya household has human blood flowing. But if what the Chairman says is true, his does not. He is one of the highest vampires there are. Higher than my father, higher than almost anyone."**

"Impressive speech Miss Akashiya. And I have to say, you are absolutely right. After my believes, and they are almost to hundred percent sure, he is indeed the last _First_." The Chairman said.

There were more murmurs. Then silence, glances to the left and right, and then there were questions.

"How come he always went rampage when he went into his true form?" Kurumu asked.

"That one's easy. What do you expect? What would you do, being starved for what ten years at least? Ten years without blood, daily getting your blood sucked, thrown to the floor, punched, hit and what else do I know?"

Kurumu looked down, knowing that she hurt him by "greeting" him every morning.

Then Mizore asked: "Is he still dangerous?"

"I don't think so, but he will need some time to adjust to his new powers. It might cause him to feel a little offended and he might be a little aggressive, but he shouldn't be dangerous."

After a nod from Mizore, the Chairman looked around.

Then Youkari asked: "Does that mean he can only mate with a vampire?" hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Although he is one of the First, he shouldn't have to obey to the vampire judgment. He should be able to mate with any of the other youkai, humans or whatever there is."

With that, all the faces of the girls lit up, only Moka's stayed like always. Then there was silence again, everyone was thinking about the situation. Then everyone found courage again and was determined that Tsukune will be their mate.

While the others were fighting Moka asked the Chairman: **"I think I remember you to have said something about something to pay me for me doing your work?"**

"I knew you wouldn't forget. Regarding this matter, you actually chose the perfect moment to mention it. I think I might have found a way to end your daily fight over young Mr. Aono. If you would all follow me outside, I shall call each of you inside to run the test on you."

"What kind of test?" Kurumu demanded.

"I shall tell you once you enter this room again."

So they went outside. There they waited for the Chairman to answer their question. But he did not. One could hear how there were things being moved. There was a chair placed somewhere and something heavy, something with shackles and tires being moved around. Then there was silence.

"I think the preparations are done. So if you would like to proceed. Who wants to be first?" the Chairman asked.

"Youngest first!" came from Youkari.

After no complains, she went in. Inside there was a chair in front of the Chairman's desk.

"Have a seat." The Chairman said and motioned with his hand to the chair.

"This test is really simple. As far as I know the mate he chose or will choose is already marked in his mind. If I were to hurt his mate, he should know. He should react with growling or something like that. In his unconscious state he should be more protective, a unconscious person doesn't lie."

Then Yukari shifted in her seat and asked: "So you mean if you hit me and he growls, I am his mate?"

"Correct."

"Then let's try it."

"As you wish."

The Chairman raised his hand, rolled up his sleeve and prepared to hit her. She closed her eyes. Then _whack!_. She looked up and saw that Tsukune didn't move. It was like he was really deeply asleep. She stood up and left without looking back, without saying anything.

"Guess I never really was in that league huh? But at least I still got Moka." Yukari thought and managed to get half a smile on her face. She passed the others without a glance and went into the clubroom.

Back in front of the Chairman's office, Mizore went in and sat down. She has just seen Ruby enter, and after some time leave with a sad face. She could only guess that she too, has taken her test. She took a breath and went in. After she has been explained how the test works, she too got hit. She wasn't used to pain but nonetheless did not cry out. Once again Tsukune gave no reaction. She stood up, thanked the Chairman and told him that she wouldn't try and make him do anything he doesn't want, then left.

Kurumu walked around and when Mizore came out, she knew that she too didn't get picked. Now it was only her and Moka. She went in and sat down.

She looked around and asked: "Why is he chained? "

"It is necessary so that he… doesn't get out of control."

"I thought you said he wasn't dangerous."  
"And so it is. Now would you like to see whether you are his mate or not? It's easy really. A slap to your face and if he moves you are his mate, if not then not." The Chairman said in a slight rush.

"Fine."

_Slap!_ Kurumu hissed and looked at Tsukune, who still hasn't moved a bit. Tears welled up in her eyes and she went out crying. She was so sure he was THE ONE. She had to give up. It would take time, but she would get over it. Outside she looked at Moka and then too vanished into clubroom.

Moka held her head high and went in as the proud vampire that she was. Once inside she took a brief look around and immediately saw Tsukune chained to a holy cross, held by chains and holy crosses holding him in place. She growled.

"**What is the meaning of this? I never agreed to this. Release him."**

"No need to worry, he will be immediately released once we finished with the test. You will only have to endure a slight slap and if he reacts he shall be yours. Although I have to say that you might have to clip on your Rosario for us to test whether he only chose you, if he chooses you, or both of you."

She hissed again. Bore her fangs and looked from Tsukune to the Chairman and back.

"**Do not misuse my trust. I trust you in this, because my father trusts you and for the things you did for Tsukune."**

"Of course."

She then went to the Chairman and closed her eyes. Then she could feel the slap. She opened her eyes to see whether she only imagined it, because she didn't feel any pain. She wanted to ask whether he slapped or not, but then she noticed the amount of youki in the room. She looked to Tsukune, whose head hung to the side. He bore his fangs and had a mark on his cheek. The mark of a hand. She looked to the Chairman and he grinned. He pointed with his finger towards Tsukune and she saw him fighting the restrains, baring his fangs, growling, but without any progress.

"You better calm him before we continue. I don't think the cross will hold if we continue with him and his charming nature."

She looked at the Chairman and told him: **"Could you at least give us some privacy?"**

He said: "I'll be back in one minute." And left.

She went to Tsukune and caressed his cheek. She was so happy he chose her. She always knew he would but nonetheless she was happy.

She nibbled his ear and told him: **"Calm down. It will be all over in no time. I'll be there. Just calm down."**

Then she kissed him and she could feel him calm down a little bit. Then she went to the door and opened it only to find the Chairman waiting.

"**Let's proceed."**

She clipped on her Rosario and has been caught by the Chairman. Moka awoke and looked around.

"_Tsukune!" _she said.

"I assume you know why you are here and what has happened so far?"

She nodded. Before she could say anything else she felt a slap but yet again, no pain. She could see Tsukune roar, tear at his restrains, only to find them slowly breaking.

"Congratulations. You and your inner self are his mate and if you don't mind, after he calmed down, I wish him and of course you if you wish, to stay in the infirmary until he awakes. Please do try to not destroy anything while you calm him." The Chairman said and left.

She was overjoyed leapt at Tsukune and immediately stared to suck his blood. After her fill, she embraced him and he calmed down. She released him from the restrains and took him to the infirmary. She went in, went to the bed and she laid herself and Tsukune in bed. Snuggling against his neck, she fell asleep.

So this is another chap. Hope you liked it. Next one will be inside of Tsukunes mind again. Uhm yeah R&R please and have a nice day to yall


	6. Chapter 6: Burning Insanity

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

So heyho it's me:D yeah uhm sorry I couldn't update any sooner, u see I have been busy with family and so on New Year and yeah you get it right. So I hope you liked the last chapter. I thought I made his choice a little bit "hurting" for the others, but can't help it. So uhm cause we didn't see anything from charming Tsukki last chap, this will chap will revolve around him.

Disclaimer: I not own Rosario+Vampire nghaa^^

On with the story!

Chapter6: Burning Insanity

The Chairman walked around and went to the Newspaper clubroom. He glanced inside and found nothing really surprising. The girls were crying, the werewolf was trying to comfort them, and the teacher, who was almost never there, didn't have a clue on what's going on. He smiled, opened the door and caught the attention of all the people inside. He walked calmly towards the teacher's desk, sat down and motioned for the others to come.

"Sit. I think we should have a talk. Miss Nekonome, if you don't mind, this doesn't involve you, so could you please leave for a while?" he said as he looked at them.

She bowed to him and went outside to take a walk.

Then, when he was sure she was out of earshot, the Chairman continued: "I believe you all know why we are here?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now as you might know, we used young Mr. Aono's state, to determine his mate. You all agreed that you would take test to determine whether or not you are his mate, knowing all the risks and possible outcomes. As you all have been denied the title of being his mate, I have come to make sure that you will not try and make him yours, you shall oblige his mates commands regarding her mate and you shall not try and break their bond. Am I clear? If any of you should break this agreement consequences will follow."

Again everyone nodded. Then the Chairman stood up and left, leaving them to their thoughts.

He walked around the school towards his office and thought: "I wonder if you know any of this Mr. Aono. It would be better if you do. If not, well I hope you make the best of it."

Meanwhile in Tsukunes head:

Tsukune has drowned himself in his guilt. He didn't notice how He has tried to keep Moka from leaving hi, he didn't notice how he was bound to a holy cross that was burning him, he didn't know that the other girls have been slapped by the Chairman only to find out whether or not they are his mate, but what he did know was, that someone had slapped him. Not him directly but still he has been slapped. That slap seemed to bring him to his senses again. He felt something soothing his guilt, calming him. Then he finally cleared his mind. He needed time to think about things, a lot of things. He just decided that he couldn't do anything for now.

He soon realized that the "thing" was bugging him again. It was bugging him with emotions. He felt it trying to force its way into his mind. It was hard for him to block it out and after a while he couldn't keep his barrier up anymore and it shattered. What happened then surprised him quite a lot. There he could hear a voice. It was strange yet familiar. He couldn't describe it.

Then he heard it again: **"What are you doing fool? Here I am, already weak and then there is an ignorant boy forcing me to break into his mind!"**

Tsukune was shocked. Who was that voice? Was he really going insane? Was that the ghoul? Was that himself?

"Who are you?"

"**That is not of importance, yet. I will tell you once you wake up. For now, who do you think you are to block ME out of your mind?"**

"Who are YOU?"

"**Fine. I wanted to tell you when you were better but guess it won't be."**

"In what way are you related to me?"

"**Didn't your mother show you any manners, boy?"**

"Don't you dare say those things to my mother!"

"**Are you THREATENING me?"**

"If you see it as a threat, yes I am!"

"**Good. I like that attitude of yours, boy."**

"Don't you think you should show yourself first so that we can speak face to face?"

There was no reply at first then he saw ,out of the darkness , someone walking. The man looked unfamiliar, yet he could tell that was the "thing" he has felt before. He had red eyes, fangs, silver hair with a brown streak and in his eyes there was a brown current flowing around his iris. He wore a black cloak and walked with pride, and power.

"So you have been the one I felt ever since I was here. You were the one who took control and attacked Moka! You are the ghoul!"

"**DON'T COMPARE ME TO A GHOUL, BOY! I am not one of those mindless killing machines. I haven't hurt Miss Moka, it was you. You were the one who took a sip of her blood. I have to say, it was quite the good thing that you did. With her blood you have finally awoken. I almost gave up that my latest descendant would awake and that he would stay a human forever. That day almost crushed my hope for our family to continue."**

"What are you saying? You were the one who made me drink her blood, made me hurt her."

"**It was NOT me. Blame yourself for that one. It was your fault for not drinking for that long. What did you expect? Starving for, what ten, twelve years isn't easy you know? After that time you get quite thirsty. Be happy that your thirst limited on her only, but then it was fortunate so that you could get to know her again."**

"I never starved myself for twelve years. I ate normally every day. I never did drink blood before and I'm not going to drink anymore too soon."

"**Don't be so sure on that one boy. Let me clear things up a little. First know that I tell you the truth and the truth only that I swear on my name. Second know that I am in fact your grandfather so show me a little more respect, boy. Now about you drinking blood, I tell you that once it was natural for you to drink. You, in fact even enjoyed it. As for why you need to drink blood, that one is almost easy. You are, have always been and will always be a vampire. To be more precise you are the latest descendant of the **_**First Vampire. **_**I would love to tell you more interesting things about you but seems like time is short.**__**I'll see you later, you're waking up!"**

Tsukune just looked at him in shock, and couldn't even say anything. He saw how the cross started to emit light and it burned the darkness. It was burning his skin, burning him, blinded him and then he felt himself crashing down. He opened his eyes with pain and a deep breath. First he couldn't see anything, but after he blinked he saw that he was in the infirmary. He could still feel the weight of him coming to his senses again, but then he realized, it was not the weight from waking up, it was actually a weight, a body lying on him. He moved his neck to look around but the first thing he saw was pink. Pink hair. He recognized her as Moka. He slowly moved and removed her from himself. After successfully getting up, he took a pen and a piece of paper and wrote:

_Moka,_

_I'm sorry for doing things I didn't want to. I hope you can forgive me someday. For now I will have to clear my mind and pay for my sins. I have been reckless, I didn't notice what was going to happen. I was a fool. I'm sorry for leaving,_

_Rest well._

_I shall leave your side and pay for my sins._

_I was blind,_

_Blinded by the illusion of my mind._

_A dream of almost normality._

_I will have to pay for my foolishness._

_I shall walk my path alone,_

_Engulfed in darkness and loneliness until I have earned forgiveness,_

_Until I have earned myself the right to let my path intertwine with others._

_Until then I shall burn in my sin._

_Until the day our paths cross,_

_Tsukune, the wanderer in darkness_

With that he stumbled out of the infirmary to the school gates, thinking about the things he had on his mind until he saw the Chairman standing at the gate expecting him.

"Don't even try to stop me."

"_I don't. I only ask you whether you are sure that you chose the right path."  
_"I have to pay for my sins."

"_Very well. I only ask you to stay in this dimension. It is large enough for you to find a place where you will be able to clear your mind."_

"I will pay and walk the path that it takes to rid myself of this sin. I cannot tell where it leads and cannot guarantee that I will stay in this dimension."

"_As you wish, just one more thing. Should you need a place to stay I have a small let's say house behind the dormitories that should be to your liking. You can open it by unsealing it with your blood."_

With that the Chairman left, leaving an open gate for Tsukune, who just walked out.

"I do not deserve living in a house. I do not deserve anything. How could I hurt her? It really is my fault isn't it? I shall not break from my path and shorten my sentence by committing suicide. So the journey begins, the wanderer sets out for the darkness to earn his humanity."

Meanwhile with Moka:

She moved and found the bed oddly cold. Looking for warmth she found out, that she was alone in the bed. As realization dawned upon her, she jumped up and her eyes widened. She desperately looked around for Tsukune but didn't find anyone. Then she saw a letter on the table next to the bed. She opened it and read. When she finished she gasped, clutched the letter more tightly and tears formed on her eyes.

"No,…" she weakly whispered. "No, no, no, no!"

She fell into frantic sobbing and was shaking all over. She didn't want to be alone again. Not even her other self said anything. She was alone again. It hurt, her heart burned. Embraced her knees with her arms and rocked back and forth. Why did he leave her? She thought that he loved her. Was it all just a lie? Did she mean nothing to him? Was it all just a dream? Did she dream as well? She didn't want it to. She just couldn't believe it. Her beloved left her.

With a desperate cry of "Tsukuneeee!" she tried to scream all the pain out of her hear but it didn't work. She could barely see how everyone went running into the infirmary, how everyone tried to approach her. She just hissed and went back to sobbing, ignorant of the fact that there were people watching her. They couldn't relieve the pain she felt. Only one person could. And that person wasn't there. So it was that she screamed again. She screamed and sobbed until she could no more. She clenched her hands so tightly, that she soon drew blood, but she didn't care. She reread the letter again and again.

With a last pained cry and "Tsukune why did you leave?" she fell into a slumber, clutching the letter letting her blood flow from her hands as a sign of sadness.

So this is my latest chap. Sry I couldn't up sooner. I wanted to but I couldn't x.x Hope you like it and you hopefully don't mind this internal chap and yeah keep up with the reviews, keep on reading and happy new years folks^^ a lil late but still better than nothin right?


	7. Chapter 7:Bloodstained Deed

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

So hey folks, what do you guys think about the last chap? Good or bad? Too short? Aw I dunno Q.Q. Uhm so yeah In case some of you guys didn't quite get what I meant with Tsukune and blood and Moka thingy in the uhm 5th chap? So as a result of Tsukune being a direct Descendant of the First Vampire (he is the first but not Alucard, Alucard is the oldest known but not the first kay?) His blood has not been mixed with human blood so much. You see the first turned other humans into vampires, considering him mating with vamps, being the only one is a lil bit hard right? So he just turned them and yeah, they were the first generation of Vampires but had weaknesses with the human blood reacting bad with the blood of the First causing certain areas to show flaws. Now the First never mated with any of them, they mated with each other so they kept the vamps alive. So the First only mated with one female and so his heir is the only with flawless vampire blood. She then mated with another vamp and yeah that resulted in another descendant and so on. You get it right?

Anyway I'm talking too much. On with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own R+V I only own the Ideas for this story, The WHOLE STORY. I mean it guys, please don't copy anything.

Chapter7: Bloodstained Deed

Somewhere outside of youkai Academy:

There were screams in the air. Screams of hurt. Tsukune was screaming, screaming as loud as he could, but nothing relieved the pain. He clawed at trees, punched the earth and tore anything apart that was in his range, but it didn't help. He clawed at his chest trying to rip his heart out, to make it stop but he couldn't.  
Then: **"What do you think you are doing?"**

The voice from within his head was back.

"What do you think?"

"**You are acting like an animal. Control yourself!"**

"Easy for you to say. You don't have your whole body burning!"

"**That is not my fault. You were the one who left, the one who was too blind to see."**

"Then tell me, what do you see? What am I supposed to see?"

"**You wander in darkness, paying for your sins, yet you do not see the greatest sin you are about to make. You said that you would not give up, yet here you are, cowering on the floor, pleading for death to take you and that just because of a little pain. Open your eyes. Take on your quest with honor, walk the darkness not as a cowering scared fool, walk as a proud warrior who conquers darkness to deem himself what he so desperately seeks. Now rise and tell me, WHAT DO YOU SEE?"**

There was silence. Tsukune looked to the ground.

"What kind of warrior is foolish enough to do harm what he wanted to protect? What kind of warrior is a fool hidden behind a shining armor, facing a battle that is already lost before it begun?"

"**The warrior is not a perfect person. He is by far not perfect. The warrior does not need a shining armor. The warrior makes mistakes like everyone else. What makes a warrior different is that he decides to stand up and continue along a path where others stop. A warrior is someone who does not linger on the past but faces the future head on, willing to do what it takes to stand victorious on his campaign."**

"Then give me a reason to look forward to the future, to stand up where others cower, to run head on into death to stand victorious on my campaign. Tell me what my campaign is? What do I wish to achieve? Why should I look confident into the future, give up on the past? Tell me."

"**I will not tell you what to look forward to. I can only tell you what you have fought for."**

"Then tell me, what have I fought for? Can I still fight for that reason?"

"**You fought for your friends. You wanted everyone to get along, to be at peace. You wanted to help them and let it cost you everything."**

"Can I still do that? Haven't I been the one hurting them? Was it not me who hurt their trust?"

"**Can you really think of no reason at all? Then let me help you with that. When all this is over, you have found hope, you fought found your place in this world, you are done with school and so on, and you and your friends will be living in a small village together. Maybe even in a big house where all of you are together. You will have found your mate and they have found theirs. There will be a big dining hall, where all of you will eat every day. Your family and the families of your friends live with you and you are like a small village in a big mansion. You are happy sitting on the roof with your mate at your side, looking down at your friends and family playing around the lake and peace claims you. Does that not sound worth living for?"**

"It does, but the trust is gone. I am still cursed with sin and it shall not be lifted from me."

"**Then you will just have to win back their trust. I believe that they still trust you, only you are gone. You have to find yourself again. That is what your quest shall be. Find yourself and return to make your dreams come true. Embrace your dreams. Protect your honor, no matter what. My friend once told me that, he was a warrior with a dream that is childish yet honorable. He wanted to be a hero, giving people hope and in the end, he died protecting one of his best friends."**

"Honorable indeed. I shall think about your words when I have been granted forgiveness. When I am forgiven I shall. Yet my dreams shall only be a dream, as long as I am dangerous I shall not return."

"**I can assure you that you never have been dangerous. It was simply thirst of ten years that made you act the way you acted."**

"Yet I was dangerous."

"**Is not everyone dangerous? Do you want to give up on your dreams, your honor, everything just because you are afraid of hurting others?"**

"So be it."

"**Very well. I shall accompany you on your quest; I shall be an illusion walking upon the earth at your side, if you agree?"**

"Do what you must."

"**It is not me who has to do something."**

"Whatever."

And so it was that Tsukune started his journey to ask for forgiveness. He thought about how to ask for forgiveness, yet he did not find an answer. He wanted to leave but then he remembered Moka and although it hurt him to remember the pain he caused her, he decided that he should at least keep her from getting anemic again. So he decided to leave her a blood packet. He went back to school and without being seen, he made his way to the Chairman's office.

"So you decided to come back?" the Chairman asked.

"No. I just need some empty blood packets and something with what I can fill them. I don't want her to get anemic because of me."

"Ah, it's good to see that you still think of her. You see she's been in a terrible state since you left. I prepared in case you should ask for it and you did. Take the case over there everything you need is inside. I am not mistaken to assume that you want some paper and a feather as well?" the Chairman asked yet again.

"No you are right. Thank you. Please don't tell her I was here. Try to make my scent go away. I will be leaving, have a nice day." he said and left.

Inside the Chairman was chuckling. "You want to distance yourself, yet you always seem to care about them. Aono Tsukune, you are full of surprises."

Meanwhile Tsukune has reached the spot where he has had the talk with the voice in his head and opened the case. Inside, he found some empty blood packages, some things used to fill the blood packages up, a feather, empty paper sheets and envelopes. He began to grin at the contents.

"Kicking like always, I see. Didn't expect you actually make me write with my own blood. But well, how else is she going to find it if not by scent?"

He filled up a blood packet and sealed it. He kept it under his shirt to keep it warm and took a sheet of paper. He took the feather and poked it into his left wrist. He hissed a little bit and then began to write:

_Wandering these lands of Darkness I begin to realize, that I truly am a monster._

_I have been weak. I tore apart everything in my way, just to make my pain go away._

_Yet, it didn't work._

_I found a new resolve, a new purpose to return to the light._

_Still I have to earn forgiveness for my sins._

_I shall pay with my blood._

_Until I am forgiven I shall leave a trail of blood as a sign of my quest._

_Unless I am victorious, I shall not return._

_The wanderer in Darkness, Aono Tsukune_

He folded the letter and put it into an envelope and sealed it with his blood. He wrote _"To my Light in the Darkness" _onto the envelope and decorated it with enough blood for her to smell. Then he took stones and built some kind of chest. Inside he put the blood package and the letter. He made a fire and put his chest on top. This way the blood would be warm but it wouldn't melt. With a self-drawn yin and yang sign on top of the chest, he ensured that she would find it. It was located in the middle of the small devastated piece of forest he left, so he was sure she would find it unless she took more than the time the fire would burn and the blood would give its scent. Everything done, he left once again to the unknown. To pay for his sins, to earn forgiveness, to accomplish his quest.

Meanwhile with Moka:

Moka didn't leave the infirmary once since she woke up and found the letter. There have been some people looking in to check on her but she just ignored them. She has neither eaten nor drunk anything since then. It was good that she is a youkai; else she would have long died because of insufficient water supply. Her Rosario glowed but she ignored it. She didn't want to talk to her inner self right now. She knew that she felt the same but she just didn't want to. She didn't want to talk with anyone unless he is back. After she felt that she spent enough time in bed, she got up from the bed. Astonishingly she still looked okay. Her hair was not as messy as she expected, her eyes were red and a little puffy but one couldn't tell that she has been crying for days. At least she thought it were days.

Finally she thought she would go to her room get her things and stay in his room for a while. She already knew where he hid his spare key. It was oddly simple yet brilliant. He left it behind the outer door frame, on the upper side. She knew, because once they talked and somehow she asked him what he would do if he lost his room key. She could never forget it because since that day, she too, kept her spare key there.

She was just outside when an oddly familiar scent hit her like a punch. Her fangs grew, her mouth watered, her eyes snapped open, and her heart began to race. It was the only scent that would keep her at ease. It was like a drug to her. Without knowing where to go she just followed the scent and came to a devastated site. Everything was torn apart and there were scratches everywhere. What was in the middle is what caught her attention the most. There on a small burning fire was a rock built chest. It was a simple small one but it looked like a chest nonetheless. It was simply two big rocks held apart by a few smaller ones rowed up on the sides. She went to look at it and gasped as she realized what was on top. A sign of yin and yang. She opened the chest and found a letter and a warm blood packet. She held the packet close to her chest and read the letter. She finished and felt tears rush up again. She was happy that he still thought of her and that she was his light in his darkness but yet again she was sad. He still left her and still wanted to leave even after he was forgiven. She just wanted him to come back and embrace her but she knew he would not. With teary eyes yet a little happier she went to her room and got her things to drop them in Tsukunes room and lay herself on his bed. The scent of him was still strong in his room. She allowed herself to wear some of his clothes to keep his scent; after all she was his going to be mate. She spent about half an hour with drinking that one blood packet, savoring his taste and went to bed, for once falling asleep.

So this is my most recent chap. I hope you like it and well stay sharp!


	8. Chapter 8: Please don't leave me!

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

Hey readers, I just wanted to tell you guys that my ups are going to take longer now, schools started here where I live. Yeah, if anything's unclear just PM me or leave a Review and I'll answer by PM or I'll mention it in the next chap. So hope you have a great time reading and see ya at the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own R+V

Chapter8: Please don't leave me!

Moka woke up, once again feeling like shit. At least she wouldn't have to search for blood anymore. It has been 4 days. 4 days where she would always find a warm blood pack and a letter written with his blood, sealed with his blood, in a pot, a chest, and hanging from a tree or hidden in the pumpkin head at the bus station. Every day she would walk around, be it back from school, just taking a walk or whatever, and then the scent would hit her again. It was like treasure hunting for her. She would smell his scent and just drop whatever she was doing and run like a blind dog around and look until she found her "treasure". Every time she would hold the blood pack against her chest, read the letter and then cry. She didn't want to cry anymore. Lately she could feel her inner self stronger.

She got dressed and make her leave for school. She should have seen it coming but yet she didn't. It hit her again. The scent. The point was, it was not just any scent, it was _the_ scent. _His _scent. Although she saved the other half of his last pack and has just drunk it, to suppress her hunger longer, she could feel her mouth water and her fangs itch again. She really was an addicted. Like in trance she followed the scent until she came yet to another site. She was on a small hill; below her was a seemingly free space. The space however, was not really free. Some parts of the earth were dug up. Not just somehow but it actually formed a sign. Once again, yin and yang. The sign of harmony between light and darkness, peace within, name it ass you wish. In the middle of the "black" spot was another chest. On the "white" spot were markings. It looked like he has been sitting in there for hours and tried to make it his spot. She ran to the chest, pushing it open and finding yet another blood pack and another letter. Pressing the blood pack against her chest she began to read:

_As I've seen you followed the trail I set for you. You followed it blindly, not even once considering that it could all just be a trap. I'm impressed._

_So easily clouded._

_I pay my dept with blood, to equal for what I have taken._

_I tried to distance myself from you, but you just seem to want to get closer._

_I try to pay for my mistakes, yet you have already forgiven._

_I try to protect you from myself, yet you just want to jump into the blade._

_I apologize hoping to lift your mood, yet you shear tears._

_Why? Why does it seem like I can do nothing right?_

_Why does it seem that no matter what I try, you seem to just get closer?_

_It hurts me, yet you don't realize._

_I hurt you resulting in hurting me, but you just approach, driving the pain till no end._

_Why is it that my world only revolves around you?_

_Why is it that no matter what I do, all I think of is you?_

_Why is it that all I see are memories of you?_

_Why is it that all I feel is your pain, your misery?_

_Why is it that everything is about you?_

_You are the one I dream of,_

_The one who I treasure most,_

_Who has stolen my heart._

_Yet why is it that all I try is wake up from my dream, yet I cannot?_

_Why is it so wrong to not want to hurt you?_

_I have written five letters, and this will be my last, I shall continue my quest. Every letter revolved around one word. One and only one. Tell me what you see if you open your eyes, to what I do. Once your eyes are opened, you shall see that I am forever and eternally…_

_The Shadow in the dark, the whisper in the wind, the wanderer of the darkness._

_Aono Tsukune_

She felt sad yet she did not cry. She wouldn't cry yet, she had yet to find out what he would be once her eyes are opened. She wanted to know what he was before he went. She ran back to her room as fast as she could, not caring about school anymore. All she cared about right now was him. After all the time she has waited, he finally chose her and she is not going to let him go so easily. As she reached her room, she burst into her bedroom, opened her little treasure chest and took out the letters. She took a little paper out and took a pencil in her hand. After some time she wrote:

_Sins_

_Overtaken_

_Rage_

_Resolve_

_You_

Now that she found out, she began to cry. It was not for the fact that she had wished him to tell her that he would eternally love her and be hers, no it was because she didn't want him to vanish from her life. She could feel her Inner self's temper rise, but she ignored it. She just wanted him to be with her. If he didn't want to forgive himself then its fine, she would work that out somehow, but just let him stay with her. That's all she wanted. Right now it was worth her, her world.

Then she heard: **"You do want him to stay don't you?"**

"Of course I do. Don't you?"

"**Don't forget that we are one person, and we are feeling the same."**

"Why is it that he wants to leave us?"

"**Go get Belmont."**

"What?"

"**I thought you wanted him to stay?"**

"I do!"

"**Then go get Belmont."**

She hesitated, but alas no other way came into her mind she agreed: "Okay I'm going."

Meanwhile with Tsukune:

It has been 4 days since the voice started to train him. He started right after he left the first letter. He wanted to learn to control his powers to never let them gain the upper hand. It started with youki control and went over to youki shaping and so on. He learnt how to eliminate his weaknesses. He sat below a waterfall for half a day and was immune to pure water. He stabbed himself with silver, held onto holy crosses until they melted and he managed to fully wipe out the weaknesses of Moka's blood in his system. All in all he was only weak against with holy water imbued weapons like a silver sword covered with a layer of holy water or a holy cross out of silver taken from a basin of holy water, stuff like that. He trained and got stronger, faster and yet weaker. He may have wiped out his vampire weaknesses but still his weakness for Moka just increased.

It was just sometime in the morning, right after his all morning training that he felt it again. He fell to the ground, in pain. It was her again, she found out what he meant with his clue. He could feel her in her room crying, yet he felt how her other self was angry yet sad. It was creepy to know all that about her without even being near her. Must be another part of her being his mate. Yes, he knew. He kinda knew all along. It saddened him to feel her like that.

Then he felt the voice again: **"You know she's gonna come and kick your ass right?"**

"Of course, it's me who knows her after all."

"**Right you are boy."**

"She's my mate. How sad."

"**One day you gotta get over it, you know?"**

"Yes, I know. One day I'll come back. After all immortality gave me all the time I want."

"**You got a plan on how to avoid getting your ass kicked yet?"**

"Quite simple. Take Belmont from her. But first, I'll have to tell her why I am doing this."

"**Man, I already can't wait to see you get your ass beaten up."**

"Don't be so sure on that one."  
**"So you gonna hurt ya mate?**

"I would never hurt her."

"**Then whatcha doin right now boy?"**

"This is different."

"**I'll see ya soon."**

And with that the voice left.

In the meantime Moka was already out of the school again, Belmont gripped tightly in her left hand.

"**Before you put it on, do you have the blood pack with you?"**

"Yes, why?"

"**I'm sure he's going to try to keep us from kicking his ass by distracting us with his blood. You should drink now, so that we won't be hungry and lose focus."**

Her Outer self nodded to her herself and began to drain the blood pack. After little more than five minutes, she was done. Wiping off the last drops of blood with her tongue, she attached Belmont securely around her left leg. It didn't take long for her to feel herself fall into the emptiness of her Rosario. With her Inner self out, her youki gave a small wave before she got it under control and it vanished again.

Moka sniffed the air. She turned around and walked into the forest. She couldn't figure out where he was, but she had some kind of gut feeling. Somewhere in an empty space, she made a change of plans. She took her left wrist and cut it with her finger nails. Blood was slowly pouring out. It was not much, thanks to her not making the cut too deep, but still she could feel it draining her. She played on his weakness. She used the scent of her blood to lure him into her trap.

Tsukune was sitting on a stone somewhere off, near the empty space Moka was at. He just waited calmly until his eyes shot open. On his left wrist, a cut started to show. Slowly but constantly, blood was flowing out.

"So you are playing on my weakness huh? Nice move Moka, but you don't know the consequences of your actions. Now it will all be a contest of iron will." He thought to himself.

He wouldn't give way. He wouldn't lose. Thanks to his strong will of protectiveness towards his friends, he would endure his need. He knew she had a strong will as well, but to his luck, she had little patience. It wouldn't take long until she would come. True to his word, after about ten minutes he could feel her approaching. When she was at range for him to talk to her, he looked up with a grin on his face.

"I knew you would come."

"**So I am right to assume that you know why I am here as well?"**

"Of course. You are here to once again, kick my ass and drag me back, right?"

She gave an **"Hmpf." ** And gave him an evil smile.

"So I really am right."

"**Do you go in peace or do you want me to kick your ass?"**

"As far as I know you, you would kick my ass anyway."

She had to admit, once he thought he was doing this for a good reason, he was quite talented with his choice of words.

"**Guess I'll just have to KICK YOUR ASS!"** she said while running up to him trying to kick him in the head, only to have him easily dodging it without getting up from his sitting position.

She was surprised at first, but soon followed with a quick kick to his side with her left foot. Calm as ever he just raised his right arm and blocked her attack. She hissed. **How did he do that? He never did that before.** She then tried to kick him with a backflip, he avoiding by leaning back, followed by a backflip of his own. She was slowly getting frustrated now. She ran at him as fast as she could and kicked him in a fast series. He only sidestepped, blocked, dodged or jumped over her kick. She was getting quite frustrated by now, anger slowly kicking in.

Then she hissed at him: **"What is it? why are you not fighting back?"**

"In order for me to fight back it is needed for me to be involved in a fight."

"**Then what is this in your mind?" **she asked sending kicks at him and baring her fangs.

"Well in my mind it would be a one sided, heated argument."

"**Don't play with me." She hissed.  
**"I would never do that. I am simply trying to keep myself from getting harmed."

"**Why is it that you don't wish to harm me, yet you do more than you know?"**

"I don't wish to harm you that is correct. I do not fight you because I see no reason in fighting you. But for the matter of your pain, believe me when I say I know it better than you know."

"**How can you say that you know if you were the one to leave, you were the one to avoid me, you were NOT the one to be hurt?" **She yelled at him kicking furiously yet not one time hitting.

"You think I do not feel every single time you feel pain? You think I did not feel your pain when you woke up? Did not feel the pain every time you awoke, every time you would gaze out into the distance, every time you would read my letters? After you saw how I reacted when you got slapped, you still believe I did not feel anything?"

Her eyes widened.

"**You knew."**

"Yes I knew, I knew all along. I left, hoping that you would one day move on, I knowingly left the side of my bloodmate trying to avoid having to hurt her again. Unconsciousness does not mean that you are dead. Avoiding does not mean hating. You don't understand my pain at all do you?"

"**If you knew all along why did you leave? If you knew how I felt, why did you go away? You say you understand my pain, you say you knew, but what do you do against it? You run away!" **she screamed at him angrily, realizing that he left her knowing that she was his mate. She felt tears run down her cheek.

"**If you don't love me why can't you just tell me right in my face?"**

"I never said that I didn't love you."

"**Then what kind of love is it, that means trying to forget the other? How come that is what people call love? Is it not right to love someone? Is it wrong to finally open up ones heart?" **she said, her voice in a whisper now.

"Wrong? No. Everyone has the right to open up ones heart, to love someone."

"**Then how can you say you love me, wanting that we forget each other?"**

"How can I love you when ever I think of you, I just see me hurting you?" he said, his voice reduced to a barely audible whisper. He moved his had away in shame.

"**But you never hurt me."**

"I used your trust."

"**But I still trusted you. You were the one who always was there when I needed someone after all. How can I mistrust you if all you did was take blood?"**

"Then if I did not misuse your trust I misused mine."  
**"Then tell me how can I build up your trust again?"**

"You can't."  
**"How come everything we are were falls despite no harm being done?"**

"It falls apart because of my weakness."

"**Then let us face your weakness, your fear together and break it for the sake of us. Let us move on, let the past rest and embrace looking towards the future with hope. Let us walk this path together."**

"How can I conquer my weakness with you if you are my weakness? How can I walk this path with you knowing that anytime you get hurt I might drain you dry? How can I break this fear of knowing that you are gone from this world and me being the cause?"

"**I would never leave you. Do you remember the time when we met? Were we so different from now? You were just like me right now, prey. I was there knowing that I might drain you anytime you get hurt. Yet, I stayed. Our friendship blossomed and we were best friends and I secretly loved you. Why is it so hard for you to let me stay with you, if you yourself once couldn't leave my side?"**

He was stunned. It was right, he never left her and they were best friends and secretly lovers. Why didn't he leave her that time? Was it because he didn't believe her to be able to harm him, because he could see her being a good person? Why?

He just opened his mouth to answer when he heard her cry: **"Please don't leave me."**

And with that she passed out from blood loss from her bleeding wrist.

So that is another chap, hope you like it and hooray Tsukki finally got over his depression, well almost. He at least let her talk with him. A start, for now. It really sucks to have him being a depressed asshole right? Hope you stay sharp and stay tuned for more of Bond of Fate!

See ya soon!


	9. Chapter 9: Open your eyes

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

Hey ho folks, I just wanted to say hi and hope that you all are happy that Tsukki is almost over his depression kinda state and yeah here we go, cheerio!

Chapter9: Open your eyes.

Moka awoke with a start. She was in the room of her dream. It was just like the room in her dream from when Tsukune took her blood. She was on a blood red king size bed and was still unchanged. Slowly she looked around and on the bedside table she found her Rosario. She wondered where she was and why she was there, wherever there might be. She knew that this place was going to play a major part in their relationship. Where was he anyway?

Flashback:

Just as Moka passed out Tsukune caught her. He thought about what to do. He couldn't go back to school, that was clear. He didn't know what would happen if he were to actually show up at school right now. He decided that he couldn't take him to his camp that was a no go as well.

Then he heard: **"How bout the Blood Mansion that the old man mentioned?"**

"I could leave her there but I wonder if she'll be able to get out, me being the one to have to unseal it."

"**Then just stay with her. As long as you take your blood on a regular basis you won't be having any trouble with that animalistic side of yours."  
**"I won't take any blood from her. I will never do that again."

"**Jeez, she already told you that she was okay with it and that she would let you drink again didn't she?"**

"No. I won't take her blood again."

"**We'll see. Sooner or later you'll have to take some blood from her. It's your choice whether you take it yourself or let your ghoul get it. Don't you want her as your mate? Do you not realize that she is desperate for your warmth? Why do you want to cause her any more pain?"**

"I haven't forgiven myself for hurting her yet."

"**You never hurt her. Wouldn't it be a good way to make up for it by being there for her when she needs you most? Do you really want to make her loose her sanity out of desperation for you?"**

"What if I hurt her again?"

"**You won't. You are hurting her far more by leaving her. If you really want to avoid hurting her you have to find your sanity back. Was it not your quest to find yourself again? Was it not you who said that you shall not give up until you achieved your goal, or was it all just a lie? Was it all just false lies; are your promises so easily broken?"**

"Fine I'll stay, but I will stay on the roof, she can have the mansion all for herself."

"**As long as you don't hurt her, I guess it will be fine. But do try and find yourself while you are up there."**

Tsukune didn't say anything as he took Moka in his arms, bridal style. Then he sped to his camp, where he quickly gathered up all his things, namely his suitcase, his blanket and his backpack full of his clothes. With everything safely around his back he made his way towards the dorms. It didn't take long for him to arrive at the mansion. It was about one mile away from the dorms somewhere between the way to school and the dorms. It was made out of three levels and on the rooftop there was a small garden. As he looked behind himself he saw the gates and the fence there, keeping the forest out of the front garden. It was a fresh green lawn that seemed like it was wild, growing and being taken care of its own.

On the big stone door at the front he could see what he meant with unsealing by blood. There right at the front he saw a stone basin with a floating silver dagger in the middle. He put Moka down, much to her discomfort of the loss of warmth and took the dagger into his right hand. He then held his still unhealed wrist, as Moka forgot to seal her wrist, over the basin and cut into his flesh. He gave a small hiss and his blood poured into the stone basin. Then when the pretty small container got about two cups of his blood, it sunk into the floor and a stone plate covered it, hiding it from view. As soon as it vanished the large yin and yang sign in on the stone started to fill with his blood. His blood went to the space where the black part would be and it glowed. The sign started to spin and it disappeared revealing a pair of folded wings, one white the other black. The wings opened and the door opened.

Inside Tsukune went from the entrance hall into the main hall where he stared in awe. In the back was a fountain with what looked to him like herb infused water? Beside it were two stairways leading upstairs, one left and one right. He walked up, Moka in his arms and soon found the Main Bedroom. Not really hard, considering it having the largest double doors with a golden frame. Inside he lay Moka onto the king size bed and put her Rosario on the bedside table. Then he went back down, and in one room he found a first aid kit and took some things out to patch her wrist up. He wouldn't risk licking it and eventually go on a blood rampage. After he was finished, he walked back down, took his things and went up to the roof. There he made his camp and began to meditate.

Flashback end:

Moka got up, and took her Rosario, noticing that her wrist had been patched up. She walked around the first thing she noticed was that there was a HUGE wardrobe. It was a small room with a mirror and on the left side of the wardrobe were female clothing and on the right side were men's clothing. She found that the clothing that was rather to her liking was in her size while the ones her outer might like were in her size, but to her surprise there were clothes in the size between her and her outer self. It was too small for her but it would be too big for her outer self too. After some time she settled for a blood red dress matching her eyes with a pair of blood red shoes.

It didn't take long for her to find the bathroom that was right next to the wardrobe. She started the water and to the surprise it was already mixed with herbs. This house really holds mysteries. After about one hour she was done and went out of the room. She gasped in awe at what she saw, a huge main hall, a fountain inside the mansion, a double stairwell and beautiful furniture. She started to look around, looking for any sign of her love, yet she didn't find him. She could definitely smell him but no matter where she went she would not find him. After some time, still tired from having lost so much blood, she went back to the bed again and fell asleep:

She was once again there in the room and walked out, but like last time she saw a mirror. She saw herself differently again. Tsukune and her were there standing next to each other smiling at her, his hair was silver again and his eyes were red, reddish green. Before she could think anymore she has been torn from her thoughts by someone tapping her. She was surprised and yelped out. Turning around she saw that guy from last time again.

"What do you want?" she asked  
**"Wouldn't it be better to ask what YOU want? After all I am just a creation of your imagination, a memory, nothing more nothing less."**

"Who are you?"

"**Like I said, that is for you to decide."  
**"What does this mirror show?"

"**I don't know. It shows the future, the past, the present. Your greatest desires, your dreams, your nightmares. It shows what you want it to show."**

"What I want it to show?"

"**Yes, and with that we come back to my original question. What do you want?"**

"What do you mean what do I want, if this mirror shows what I want it to show, then this is what I want."

"**Quite right, but this shows what you want THE MIRROR to show, not what YOU want. Now tell me what is it that you desire most? What is it that you want?"  
**"I want…I want…I don't know."

"**You don't know? Then tell me why are you here?"**

"I am here because I blacked out."

"**No, that isn't right is it? Tell me why you blacked out."**

"I cut my left wrist."

"**And why would you do that?"**

"I wanted to make Tsukune stay at my side."

"**Ah, now we're getting somewhere. Now tell me why do you want him at your side?" **he asked a grin slowly forming on his face

"Because…I don't want him to leave…I don't want to be alone."

"**Then why didn't you go to someone else, surely he is not the only one you know?"**

"No, it's just…I love him…but…" she said tears forming in her eyes, forcing her to look away

"**He doesn't seem to love you back?" **he raised a curious eyebrow.

"I don't know, every time I approach him, he just backs away. He never did that, even when he first met me."

"**What do you think that makes him move away from you?"**

"He lost control over his youki once and in the rampage he created he drunk some of my blood, and now he blames himself for hurting me and avoids me." Hurt clear in her voice.

"**Did he hurt you?"**

"No…he never did."  
**"Then there's no harm done and everything should be alright, right?"**

"It should, but he doesn't seem to realize."

"**Did you ever put yourself into his situation?"**

The question caught her off guard. _His situation? She never really thought about it_. After some time she had thought about it and answered:

"No, but now I did."

"**Now, tell me what have you learned?"**

"If I were in his shoes I would have committed suicide by now. He thinks to have hurt his love, if that is what I am to him, after all. Finally I begin to see why he chose to walk that path."

"**Good, really good. Now, to the most important question, what are you going to do against it?"**

_What could she do? She thought about how she reacted once she met him again and realized that it was just the wrong way to react. Now was not the time to scold him, she shouldn't be weak in such times. The time he needs her most, she had to be strong. She had to support him and open his eyes, now that hers have been._

"I will go to his side and open his eyes. I will support him and be the love I always should have been."

"**Excellent. I think you have learnt what I meant to teach you for now. I shall see you again sometime."**

"Wait, where is he?"  
**"I convinced him to stay here, though where you will have to find out yourself. I shall give you a hint, he is where he was before you came but still he is right here where you are. I wish you the best luck!"**

He said and she woke up. Immediately she jumped up and thought about his hint. She thought about it and looked around. He definitely was not at her side. She didn't know where he was, all she knew was that he was not where he usually would be. She looked outside. Then she suddenly knew where he was, where he was all along. Outside.

She ran out of the room, eyes looking locking onto the stairway up, and she ran as fast as she could with her dress. Then she came to the door that separated her from him. She hesitated at first, not wanting to lose her hope, but then she found confidence in their future as a loving couple and she opened the doors.

Outside, she was stunned, it was so peaceful up here. There was so much green. She looked around, it was not big but still she couldn't see him. She looked hurt, thinking that her only guess was wrong. But then the scent hit her again and she looked around. She saw another fountain with herbal water pouring out of it and she had a feeling that he would be somewhere behind it. She slowly walked around it when she saw the back of his head, or at least a strand of hair. She ran towards him and as she saw him sitting there staring at the sea that was around there, she embraced him as tight as she could. She cried tears of happiness that he was really Tsukune, he didn't leave her again and that he, for once did not back away.

"_I knew you would come. Someday you had to wake up." _He said his voice full of hesitation.

"Of course I would. I was afraid you had left."  
_"I would have, if there was not something in my way."_

It hurt her to hear that he still wanted to leave her.

"Please don't leave." She said desperate need clear in her voice.

"_You know why I couldn't stay."_

"I know. I finally opened my eyes; let me help you open yours."

"_So you know how I felt?"_

She nodded against his back.

"Let me help you open your eyes and look towards the world with hope."

She felt him shake him a little.

"_I'm afraid. I'm afraid of hurting you again, Moka. My hope is swallowed in my fear. I just can't bear the thought of ever hurting you again." _ He said tears forming at his eyes, his voice slightly trembling.

She felt him try to move away, but her grip remained tight. She knew he could easily shake her off but he didn't.

"You never hurt me, you never did. All that you needed was a little blood, that's all. I don't mind giving you blood, as long as you stay healthy and by my side."

"_Still I took without asking. My hunger made me take what was not my own."_

"Do you still remember the first time I took your blood? Neither did I ask you back then, but still you and I stayed friends. You never took anything that was not yours, you never hurt me, and I was yours all the time."

His eyes widened, she loved him too, that time.

"Let me show you that I am yours, fully and without regret."

She turned his head around, he looked away but she took his head and placed it onto her neck. He fought back but she forced him to bite into her neck. It felt like heaven. She loved this feeling. After she felt him take enough blood, she removed her hand and he immediately drew away.

"See, there is no harm done. I'm alright. As long as you take your daily drink, it shouldn't be a problem."

She then looked at him.

"_Moka."_

He started to say but was cut off with her pressing her lips against his. He tensed up but soon found himself recovering and kissed back. The kiss seemed to last forever. But then they withdrew, a strand of salvia linking them.

"Do you see now, that I am yours as you are mine and that I don't regret anything?" she said kissing him again.

His eyes were opened, he never hurt her but he will still never take blood from her unless he asked. He allowed himself to forgive himself and answered.

"_Now I see, my eyes are opened." _He said and kissed her.

She moaned at his passionate kiss and entangled her hands with his. She let herself fall back and they fell to the soft grass covered ground. They parted their lips, their tongues passionately dancing. Breathing heavily they looked at each other lovingly and were for the first time for days happy.

"We should get your things into the house, love."

"_We shall."_

"Where are we anyway?"

"_This is a house the Chairman said was mine, it is one mile away from the dorms halfway to the school. It was sealed with a blood bond."_

"So this is our Mansion, if you are willing to take me as your mate?" she asked hoping that he would

"_Of course I shall, I will never leave you again." _He said and got his things only to be caught by another loving kiss from Moka.

She leaned her head on his chest and said: "I'm glad. I don't want to be separated from you ever again. Not even for one day."

"_You won't have to. Let's go inside and sleep a little, it's getting late. I don't want my mate to be tired for school now do I?" _he said smirking.

"Aw, I don't feel well maybe I will have to stay in bed for some time? I bet a nice warm pillow and a few blood drinks would do the trick." She said playfully.

They have gotten back towards the bedroom again and he playfully pushed her onto the bed.

"_I'll go take a shower. I will be back soon. NO LOOKING!" _he said grinning at her pout.

"You are my mate, why am I not allowed to look?"

"_No. Now go to bed or I put on your Rosario."_

She walked over to him and said seductively into his ear: "You better not keep me waiting too long." While teasingly rubbing her leg against his.

"_Not in my dreams."_

After fifteen minutes he walked out hair still messy, with a blue, red boxer and to Moka's pleasure shirtless. He was just about to put on a shirt when he felt her pouting. He threw the shirt away and got into bed. She snuggled against him and put her neck into the crook of his neck.

"_One day I will have to make you wear less to make it fair." _He whispered in her ear.

"Not today, maybe when you behave." She said and yawned.

"_Sleep love."_ He said and put her Rosario on.

Then after her transformation, he too fell into a slumber, peace surrounding them.

So this is my latest chap, well what do you think? Oh yeah you won't hear anything until weekend, because of school, I might answer p.m.'s and reviews but there most likely won't be any new chaps up kay? Just so you know. See ya next weekend!


	10. Chapter 10: Special Treatment

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

Hey ho folks, I just thought you might like to have another chap and yeah so here it goes. Well I just wanted to say that I'm happy to get a few reviews after the first day and yeah just so you know; there won't be as much poetry anymore. You see I kinda used it to make my point of him changing cause of his Insanity. Oh and we won't be seeing much of the others, maybe here and there once In a while but rarely, so anyone who wants to see them, just so you know, wrong end. Now with that said, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside the plot

Chapter10: Special Treatment

Tsukune awoke early before sunrise and slowly and cautiously made his way out of bed. Just as he reached the end of the king size bed he heard Moka whimper.

"Please don't leave; I don't want to be alone again. Please, please don't leave." She said clawing at his bare chest with her fingernails.

After some slow tries to move away he finally managed to remove her hands. She whimpered and he gently brushed his hand through her hair and pulled on his shirt. He walked back up to the roof and sat back down onto the grass. He started to meditate. Calm breaths in and out. He moved his arms up and spread them out. With a flick of his hands he expanded his youki, not much but over their mansion. Then he opened his eyes and got up.

He focused his youki onto his hands and concentrated.

"**Concentrate. Feel it flow and twist, use its flow to your advantage. Don't try and shape it by pressing it together into what you want, use the flow and direct it into your wanted form."** The voice told him.

He breathed in and out, holding his right arm to his right side; he began to feel its flow. Back and forth, in and out and then it started to form. After a short while he formed a black katana, with a black blade but a violet aura surrounding it.

"**Good, now try and focus your youki into your attacks, make it slash out when you slash with your sword but let it flow."**

He slowly took aim and slashed with his sword at imaginary enemies. First it was slow but then it got faster and more flowing. Soon it was a blinding speed and his youki seemed to lash from the sword and then he got it, with a horizontal slash a slash wave of youki emerged and cut into the trees behind the mansion.

**Good, very good. You are doing well. Now for the last exercise for today, try and control the flow of the youki slash. Once you mastered it you can change its speed, size and direction freely with only a turn of your wrist or even just with your mind. Try it."  
**He slashed and turned his wrist after the slash but the direction did not change. He tried again and again but it just didn't work like he wanted it to. He managed to change speed by now but size was still unstable. He got slightly frustrated. Breathing in and out he closed his eyes. Concentrating as fast as he could, he saw his own youki with closed eyes. Then slashing out he managed to maintain a controlled size shift. Slashing out more he tried to make them change directions, yet it did not. Closing his eyes he tried again and again but still no result.

"**Believe in yourself. Put your emotions into it and make your slash feel like a bird. Your sword is not just an extension of your arm anymore, let it fly as gently as you would a bird and you will master it."**

He moved around more freely and his slashes got to change direction but still uncontrolled. He gently flicked his wrist and tried to imagine himself being his slash. He dreamed of flying and his wrist moved on his own. After some time he opened his eyes, never stopping his motions only to see that his slash was changing directions after his will. Out of happiness he lost concentration and his youki blade disappeared.

"**Well done. You lack the ability to maintain your concentration, and split it to concentrate on your slash as well as your own movement but that will come in time. That's it for today, I think your mate is waking up; don't want her to kick your ass at the first day right?"**

Tsukune was sure that the voice was smirking, but he just ignored it. He walked down and took his bath inside of their bedroom. After his bath he looked at the window:

"Usually she wakes up at sunrise or a little bit later, guess I'll make some breakfast." He said to himself and went into the kitchen.

Just like the mansion itself, it was huge. He took out some eggs, bacon and tomato juice. Making scrambled eggs with bacon he put it on a plate and the tomato juice in a glass, what he put onto a tray and put some toast beside it. After taking a second tray for himself, he walked back upstairs. Opening the door with a little help of his elbow here and there he managed to get inside without spilling anything.

Putting his tray onto the bedside table, he held a fork with scrambled eggs below her nose. He chuckled when he heard her stomach grumble. Slowly opening her mouth he put the fork in and waited for her reaction. She hummed in content and opened it for more, but he just put her tray onto the bedside table, removing his and went out of the room, waiting for her to call.

Her eyes shot open, and she abruptly sat up. She looked around and immediately saw the tray of food. She already got her fork to her mouth, almost eating but then she dropped it.

"Tsukune? Tsukune where are you? Tsukune?" she didn't want it to all just be a dream, but she knew it couldn't. After all, who else made the breakfast? Then she thought it could, after all she could have dreamt that she dreamt inside her dream as well. Slowly she started to doubt it, not knowing that Tsukune stood behind the door chuckling.

Right before she could sink any deeper he decided to open the door without causing any attention. He walked in, closed the door and walked towards the bedside table on the other side of the bed. He put his tray down and she jumped a little.

"_How cute."_ He thought to himself.

She put her plate on her bedside table and looked up. As she realized that it was him she jumped him and hugged him tightly.

"_Can't even eat your own breakfast without me now, can you?" _he said into her ear causing her to hug him tighter.

"_It's okay, I'm here." _ He said rubbing her back.

"Don't leave. I don't want you to leave." She whispered into his neck.

"_I will never leave you. Never again."_ He said and kissed her, trying to ensure her that he would stay with her forever.

"_Now come on, let's eat." _he said and set her down onto the bed and got up.

She pouted.

He just smiled at her and said: _"Guess I'll have to feed you again, right?"  
_Then he took some of her food onto her fork and fed her, smiling at her cuteness, though she still pouted.

"_Eat up and you'll get a little treat."_

As he said that her face lit up immediately and she ate faster, eager for her treat. Momentarily forgotten that she wanted him to hug her again, she finished her tray faster than he had and he just decided to give her some of his food to make her full. It seemed to work pretty good, seeing as he had his own little vampire to feed until she realized that he gave her his own food. Then she took his fork out of his hand and fed him, forcing him to eat. Although it was kind of weird, after these few days of loneliness that seemed to last forever he already forgot how it felt to have someone who cares after you.

After breakfast, Moka sat onto his lap, taking her treat and was fully content. She could get used to waking up like this. Not the being alone part but the breakfast on the bed part. Finished with her treat, she licked the wound clean and sealed it. Still, she didn't let go. She nibbled at his neck, causing him to chuckle.

"_Moka, stop that. It tickles." _Tsukune said, between his chuckles.

"But you taste so good. Please?" she asked a cute puppy face expression on her face.

"_Aw, but I didn't get anything yet!"_ he said fake-pouting.

"Take your treat." She said, bending her neck.

He just shook his head and leaned his head onto her shoulder, inhaling her scent. Luckily he didn't have any blood attacks anymore. Now that he drinks a blood pack every day, he doesn't feel any blood thirst at all. Although he didn't crave her blood, his mind would still get dazed from her scent. He sighed in content and went back to sniffling her.

She giggled from time to time, when he would come across a ticklish part. Then she faced him and she leaned up. He in turn leaned in and they kissed. It was the very first kiss Tsukune shared with outer Moka, both of them conscious. Unlike her Inner self, she was much gentler, yet the roughness of inner Moka was pleasurable as well. He loved both the same and equally. After quite some time, lost in the passion of their kiss, they broke apart. Although he wanted to get up, she wouldn't let him. Although he tried to move, she pinned him down. He could easily break her grip, but he didn't want to. Both looked into each other's eyes and a look full of love spread like fire. They kissed again, this time him rolling her over and she moaned. Her taste was like cherries, burning sweet cherries filled with her scent. Her taste seemed to be the most addicting drug he knew of.

Several long and passionate moments later, Tsukune frowned and told Moka:

"_Moka, we have to get up. You are not excused from school."_

"But I don't want to. "

"_Neither do I."_

"Couldn't we just skip school, just for one day?"

"_Who are you and what did you do to Moka? I didn't know you would ever skip classes." _He said playfully.

"Certain circumstances make me unable to go to school."

"_Oh really now?"_

"Only with special treatment I can get well again." She said just as playful as him.

"_Then we shall start your "special treatment" now shall we?" _he said leaning in to kiss her.

"Absolutely."

With that, their lips touched again and they spent quite some time on the bed, happily drowning in the presence of the other. After some moments of silence Tsukune spoke up:

"_Moka?"_

"Hmm?"

"_I already got the answer from your Inner self, but I would like to ask you as well, if you don't mind?"_

"Sure, what is it?"

"_Well how do I put this? Moka you know I love you right?"_ he asked somehow sounding unsure.

"Of course. Why else would we be here right now?" she said, nibbling his neck, what seemed to be her favorite nibbling spot, for now.

"_We could be trapped inside a house, some bad guys might have gotten us kept here without any way out?" _he suggested grinning.

"Well, then I think I might have to thank those "bad guys" of yours. They made reality so sweet, I could think it was a dream." She said sighing in content.

"_Oh really? You got any more dreams I should know about?" _he asked curiously.

"Uhm, no. Not yet at least. Now back to what you wanted to tell me. So what did you want to ask?" she said, trying to get the conversation go into another direction.

"_If I ask you, will you tell me about your dreams?"_

"Depends on the question."

"_Okay. Well, I know this might be kind of awkward right now, but would you take me as your bloodmate?"_ he asked shyly, hoping that she would accept him.

There was a silence, where he was sort of worried, she would not want to, but he stayed silent. Then she looked up, a blush on her cheeks.

"I would love to be your mate Tsukune. I have hoped you would ask me one day. When you went away, I was afraid you wouldn't like me anymore." She said turning away.

"_And so it is. I don't like you anymore." _

Moka trembled slightly, afraid that this was turning her sweet dream into a nightmare again.

"_I love you. Like is not even near good enough to tell you what I feel. I would do anything to keep you well. I want to be yours, forever. Unless you object?" _ He told her, tightening his grip on her.

"That would make a dream come true." She said and they kissed.

Between their kisses, Tsukune pushed her away a little. She looked at him questioningly and pouted.

"_I thought that we were going to talk about your dreams now?"_

She smiled, held her nose high and turned away.

"You are my mate, are you not? As my mate you should know best, shouldn't you? I guess you were not the right one after all."

"_Aw come on. How can your mate know, if you never told him? Or could it be, that you never loved him?" _he grinned at the slightly hurt reaction that she tried to hide.

"Tsukune, I think my treatment is not done yet, is it?"

Grinning at her response, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"_It has just started, my love."_

Then he pinned her on the bed and kissed her, getting her to moan. It would take some time until they got up from bed, quite some time.

So this is my next chap. Hope you like it, or not. Anyway, thanks for reading, stay sharp and till next week for another chap I guess. Uhm yeah, until fate intertwines our paths, yet another time!


	11. Chapter 11: What Blood can change

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

Uhm heyho! Here I am , once again writing another chap and yeah, if any of you readers are wondering bout Tsukki and his sword, uhm I'll try to explain in this chap and if you still don't get it, just Pm me with a question and I'll try to answer asap. Anyway, let's continue with the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own R+V only the plot.

Chapter11: What blood can change

Moka was asleep and Tsukune wanted to ask his _voice_ a few questions, so he got up. Though easier said than done, he managed to break her grip and walked onto the roof again.

"Hey, uhm you inside my head, you there?" Tsukune asked the air around him.

"**How rude. Don't they teach kids manners these days?"**

"If you told me your name, I could have asked you more directly."

"**Anyway, what do you want?"**

"I have a few questions for you."  
**"Really now?"**

"Yes."

"**Go on. I'm waiting."**

"Well about the things you taught me. I know that this is the youkai world and that, although I was never human, grew up in the human world, knowing nothing about all this."

"**Yes?"**

"Well, I didn't really know how the things you taught me can be real. How can it be, that I can make a sword materialize in my hands and send waves that can fly like a bird? Don't you think that's a little weird? It all seems like a dream to me, but I never want to wake up."

"**Weird, no, for me it is quite normal to see such things."**

"So anyone can do that?"

"**Hell no. You are one of the only ones who can still do that."**

"How come?"

"**It's in your blood. Quite simple."**

"What do you mean, in my blood?"

"**You were born as the very descendant of the very **_**First**_** vampire. All the others were turned and they mated with other turned vampires, but your line was different. Because the First himself mated with only one Vampiress, he only had few real descendants. And you are one of them. That's why you are capable of being stronger than the strongest of your kind. Because your blood does not have **_**traces**_** of his blood, your blood **_**is**_** his blood. His blood had immense power. With it being almost unharmed, you hold his legacy inside of your veins. If you were to arise to your full power once again, I would doubt that you would have problems defeating the Lord of the Vampires. As a matter of fact, your nobility surpasses his own. You could have any Vampiress you want."**

"I don't want that. But still, what does my blood have to do with all this?"

"**Oh man, you understood these kind of things better when you were a kid."**

"You mean you knew me from when I was a kid?"

"**Sort of. Now back to your question. Just like a werewolves youki, his speed and strength, is based on the intensity of the moon, the youki of a Vampire is based on its blood. That is why; Moka needs your blood on a daily basis. Without it she would still be as strong, but she would feel tired. Now that you have the most unchanged blood from the **_**First**_**, yours holds most of his power. That explains your strength and superiority towards others."**

"That's okay now, but then how am I able to materialize a _sword_ into my hands?"

"**Well, I think even Count Shuzen might be able to do that. But I wonder how long the sword will last."  
**"Get to your point."  
**"No need to rush. Now you might know that Moka's kicks are only that strong, because she focuses her youki into her foot, right?"**

"Yes."

"**Now, you can still remember, when you tried to get Moka another Rosario, that Count Shuzen could knock you into a wall without touching you, only by flicking his hand?"**

"Yes." He said, remembering the painful memory.

"**Now in the basics, he only used his youki and focused it into his aura, the air around him and charges the air that he sends away with his hand. The air gains immense speed and power and speed, flying into the direction he wants it to, because his youki controls the air. You got it this far?"**

"Somehow, yes."  
**"Now, your sword is built similiary. You change your blood, by using the youki inside and it materializes outside of your body, in a new shape. Actually you don't need the sword, but seeing as you have just awoken; it strengthens your attacks and stabilizes it. But be aware of its cost, you use your blood as a basis to materialize your sword, so you will be a bit more tired than you would be if you wouldn't use the sword. Of course it can take any shape you want it to be, but the sword always was your favorite. Though the style is a bit different now. Anyway, you got any more questions?"**

"Yes, uhm now that I have taken Moka as my mate, do I have to do anything?"

"**Well yes, you will have to ask her father for permission. And prove yourself as worthy by fighting him. Don't worry, you will be alright. Well then there's nothing left to do than, go through the bonding ceremony together and love her for all eternity."**

"What kind of bonding ceremony?"

"**She will tell you when the time comes. You will only have to follow your instincts."**

"Who are you and what is your name?"

"**It is not the right time and place for it to be revealed. I will tell you when the time comes."**

"How often do I need blood?"

"**That depends on what you do. If you only sleep, you can stay years without it, maybe even centuries. If you fight a lot, once a week would be sufficient. Though I would advise you to take a sip once a day. It keeps your body strong and your energies up."**

"I don't want to. What if I hurt her again?"

"**Don't worry. You only attacked her because you didn't have your drink for ten years or so, despite having fought and endured all those injuries. Besides, you didn't hurt her last time did you now?"**

"I guess not, but I still feel that kind of feeling."  
**"She is your mate; you should drink from her now seeing as you two are going to marry one day. She enjoys it just like you enjoy her drinking from you. Don't want to keep that all to yourself right? And another thing, drinking will strengthen your bond with her."**

"Okay, I will try. If only one time I hurt her, you are done for, got it?"

"**Sure thing, whatever you wish. Good luck in beating me inside your head. I will be going then if you have no more questions. I think you Mate's in need of you again."**

It said and left. Tsukune went down and into the kitchen. He made some lunch, considering she overslept due to her "special treatment". Taking up one tray this time with a big plate full of pasta with tomato sauce, of course spiced with his special ingredient, one fork and a glass of tomato juice.  
Upstairs, he found her sitting on their bed, pouting. He chuckled. He knew, that she knew, that he was only taking his time to tease her. He went in and immediately her face lit up.

She sniffed the air, her mouth watering. Despite her being hungry she asked him

"Where have you been?

"_I made lunch for you."_

"And where might your tray be?"

"_Now that we are mates, I don't think that that will be necessary now, will it?"_

"I guess. How come you are ALWAYS up before I am? I never get to wake up seeing you sleeping next to me." She pouted.

"_Aw, I will try to sleep a little longer okay?"_

She pouted again.

"You're teasing me!"

"_Not even in my dreams." _He smirked and put some food onto the fork.

"_Let's eat." _He said and feed her.

Immediately after her tongue met the pasta her eyes lit up.

"What did you put into the sauce, it tastes amazing." She exclaimed.

"_Glad you like it. I put in a _special ingredient_" _

"And what would that be?"

"_You should know."_

She took another bite and said: "Your blood."

He nodded grinning and they ate. While they ate, now and then, they would glance at each other and smile. Moka took her seat inside of Tsukunes lap and they stared outside of the window. After their meal was done, he wrapped his arms around her and put his head onto her shoulder.

"I could get used to waking up like that you know? But I don't want you to be gone every time I wake up."

"_From now on I shall wake you up every time I wake up, okay?"_

"How do you intent to do that? You know, I can be a very deep sleeper sometimes." She grinned.

"_Just like this." _He said and kissed her nibbling at her lip.

She chuckled, into the kiss and turned away.

"That tickles."

"_I could REALLY get used to this."_

"Me too. I wonder how father will react."  
_"I think he will be okay with it." _ He said sniffing her.

She looked at him and smiled.

"You know, I still need my drink, although I already had some in my lunch."

"_Whatever you wish."_ He said and exposed his neck.

She bent in and hit into his neck with as much passion as she could. She began to nibble it while drinking and flicked her tongue around. Although she no longer drunk, she still nibbled his neck. She wanted to tease him, and it worked. She felt a shiver run down his spine. Then her eyes snapped open. She felt a short pain at her neck and felt bliss. She was kind of shocked. It was the first time he took blood from her by himself. She moaned into her bite and now it was her turn to have a shiver run down her spine.

Moka was about to suck some of his blood again, when he heard the voice scream at him.

"**Fool stop drinking right now! There may only be ONE at a time."**

Out of surprise he let go immediately, much to Moka's displeasure. He sealed her wound and took her off his lap. She pouted at him and looked like she would jump him any moment.

"_We have to go see the Chairman and get permission for you to be freed from school."_

She still pouted.

"_When we're finished, you will have all the time you want to express your love."_ He said and winked at her.

They were just about to get ready when they heard the doorbell ring. It was quite a surprise, neither of them knowing where or even that they had a doorbell. They went down; Moka dressed in a Robe, her arm around his and answered the door.

There at the door was the one person they were going to look for. The Chairman. They bowed down and greeted him, only for him to chuckle.

"**Indeed, quite some time I didn't see that anymore, Mr. Aono. I am right to assume that you are well again?"**

"_My eyes are opened."_

"**I will have to thank you for getting him out of his insanity. Seeing that you did not attend school today, I assume that I am right to say that the two of you wanted to ask me to let you take a few days off?"**

"If you don't mind, sir." Moka said.

"**Well, I guess I owe you for what you have done. Be sure to go to your home and ask your father for permission before anything happens, will you?"**

Both blushed and only nodded, too embarrassed to say anything.

"**I will expect the two of you back here in two weeks, alright?"**

They bowed and answered: "Thank you Board Chairman."

He walked away chuckling and said: **"Have a nice day Mr. and Mrs. Aono. Young love, full of surprises."**

Both of them blushed again, before going back in and shutting the door.

"_We should pack."_ He said and carried her on his back inside their bedroom.

Inside he wanted to drop her on the bed and pack but she pinned him down.

"Not so fast, love. You promised we haven't finished yet." She smirked evilly and her lips crashed onto his, running her tongue over his lips, demanding entrance. He willingly complied and slid his tongue over into her mouth, looking for any spots to tease her.

They were lost in their love and forgot that they wanted to pack. That could wait till later.

Well here's another chap, hope you understood what I meant with youki sword thingy thing and yeah stay sharp, till next week!


	12. Chapter 12: On our way to matehood

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

Hey guys! Hate to tell you, but this MIGHT be the last chap I'm going to do for a while. You see next week, we're getting school reports and hell I've SO messed up. Maybe my parents will take me lappie away, so pray and hope they don't if you want more kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own R+V

Let us ride into battle, one last time!

Chapter 12: On our way to matehood

Tsukune and Moka were inside the bus and cuddling at the back of the bus. Moka was sleeping with her head on his shoulder, while Tsukune stared out of the window. He remembered what happened that morning and used his hand to scratch Moka's hair

Flashback:

Tsukune woke up on his bed with Moka of him. Someday, something's gotta happen. Not yet, but someday. As she wanted him to be there when she woke up, he spent his time, nibbling at her ear, hoping to get her to wake up. First, she didn't react, but as he found a very ticklish spot at her neck, she began to squirm. Because she still refused to wake up, he kissed her. She moaned, but was still asleep. He bit his tongue, drawing blood and pushed it into her mouth. She eagerly sucked his blood and he retreated. She struggled to maintain the contact, but he broke it.

"_Quite the deep sleeper huh?" _he asked himself.

He had one final idea before having to shake her awake. Slowly he made his way towards her neck and bit. She gasped with surprise and her eyes widened, before she moaned again. Seeing that she was awake, he sealed her wound and looked at her.

"_I thought, I would never get you to wake up." _He said and grinned.

"I've been having such a wonderful dream." She replied with an adorable pout.

"_About what?" _he asked looking at her curiously.

"I've been dreaming about…" she slowly began, a blush rising into her cheeks.

"_Yes?"_

"Well, uhm…"

"_Don't worry I swear I won't laugh." _He tried to encourage her.

"Well about our future." She finally said.

"_That's not such a bad thing. Why did you hesitate to tell me?"_

"You see, it's been about quite a specific event."

"_Care to explain?"_

"About the part when you officially take me as your mate." She said and looked away.

Tsukune understood and his face too, crossed a blush. He grinned nervously and tried to get out of this situation, without being raped by his soon going to be mate.

"_Ah, uhm, no need to rush things right?"_

"Right, no need to rush." She said seemingly a little down.

He lifted her chin with his hand and smiled at her.

"But one day you will have to, you know that right?"

"_I know, and I promise you, that you won't have to wait long."_ He said as he gently kissed her.

When they broke apart, he smiled at her again and casually pointed one of his fingers at their wardrobe.

"_We should pack, unless you want to run around in one and the same dress at my place?"_

She unwillingly got up and started to pack. Like her, Tsukune too, was packing. Although she already knew that he was hers, she couldn't resist but steal a few glances from him. She took a little bit more time to pack than Tsukune, cause she as good as had to pack for two people. Her Inner self would tell her which ones to pick and at the end, she had two bags full of her clothes. Conscidering it was all for one week she was going to spend at Tsukune's place, it was pretty much.

After a little sip of blood from each other, a little breakfast made out of pancakes and a little shower, they made their way out of the mansion. Outside they stood before a little problem.

"Uhm, how do you lock this thing?" Moka asked.

"_Dunno. Never saw a lock around here." _He replied, looking at the door.

He walked around and around, never stopping to look at the huge door. When he at last didn't see anything he went up to the door and touched it. He went away from it and just as he and Moka were about to leave it, the wings of the door folded and hid the door from view.

"_That's it? Just walk away and it closes? Man, we got ourselves quite the intelligent mansion there." _ He said surprised.

Moka just chuckled and clung to his arm, leaving him to carry all the bags in one hand. Together they made their way towards the bus stop, unnoticed for it was already late in the morning, where everyone else was in class. They arrived at the bus stop and not even five minutes later the bus arrived. They entered and were greeted with a grinning bus driver who said:

"**Finally made your choice, huh boy? Good luck with staying alive. You will see, just you wait."**

He said grinning and leaving Tsukune and Moka to themselves. The bus went off and not too soon Moka was asleep and Tsukune was left staring out of the window.

Flashback end.

Tsukune was still lost in thoughts until he was thrown into reality by a sound that was just adorable. He heard Moka purring as he scratched her head. She pushed her head towards his hand, beckoning for him to continue. He chuckled. Sometimes he wasn't sure whether or not she was a vampire. Besides from the point where she would need blood, she was more like a cat than a vampire. Just then he remembered Inner Moka. He found, that she was unusually nice towards him. He didn't mind, but he was just not used to it. Just then he remembered her and almost started to miss her. Just then Moka awoke, and he thought, that she didn't actually want to wake up, yet. She yawned and told him:

"Tsukune Ura-chan wants to spend some time with you."

He just smiled at her and said:

"_See you later sweetie."_ And kissed her, while removing her Rosario.

"**Keep it down there you two."** he heard the bus-driver say and he grinned.

"_You missed me?"_ he asked the newly awoken Moka.

"You wish."

"_Aw, don't be mean. You know you did, if you didn't why did you want to come out on a bus ride?"_

She smiled at him and replied:

"Maybe a little."

He chuckled and scratched her hair just like he did with the Outer Moka and just as expected she gave the same reaction. She purred. It was quite funny to see really. Outer was cute from her nature, but the strong and proud vampire to be purring was just hilarious.

"_How cute." _He said, only to receive a playful nib at his ear.

"_Hey, you wouldn't want to eat your going to be mate now, would you?"_

"Well then my mate will just have to do something against it." She said smirking.

Like he just waited for her to say that, he immediately kissed her and ran his tongue over her lips, trying to get her to open up. She moaned and complied, running her hands through his hair. They were fighting a little fight for dominance. He would furiously try and get her to submit, while she tried to make him submit to her. It was soon clear that Tsukune would win this round as she moaned through their kiss. When they separated a trail of salvia connected them and she looked at him and smiled.

"This round goes to you Tsukune. Let's see how you will take it next time." She playfully said as she started to nibble at his ear. This time she got him to moan and he in turn ran his hands up and down her back. He then started to nibble at her special spot at her neck, what caused her to squirm. Then she bit down on his neck and drew some blood. She moaned through her drink and eagerly sucked her favorite snack. When she finished she closed the wound and licked it, causing him to shiver in pleasure. He lay his head on her shoulder, taking her into his lap and whispered into her ear:

"_I've missed you."_

"As I have missed you." She said, a shiver running down her spine, as she felt his hot breath on her neck. Just then, he bit down on her neck, drinking, causing a wave of pleasure to course through her. When he withdrew, he had a little bit of her blood running down his fang. She looked at him and licked her own blood off his fang. They continued their little affections until she was about to claw at his shirt. He suddenly stopped her and said:

"_No, Moka stop. We can't do this now. Unless we have their permission, we are not allowed yet."_

She frowned and laid her head onto his chest, resting in his lap.

"_Soon, my love. You won't have to wait long, I promise."_

"I wonder what Father will say about this." She said closing her eyes.

Elsewhere somewhere in a dark room:

The Chairman sat in his chair, a glass of brandy in hand.

"You know, why the boy will go to your house?" he said.

"**Of course. He will ask me for the hand of my daughter." **Issa Shuzen, Moka's father, replied.

"Do you have anything against it?"

"**Actually, no. I know who he is and who his parents are. They are honorable and proud, yet kind and warm-hearted. They will be a good family for my daughter to marry into."**

"After all they were promised when they were young."

"**I can still remember that day. I taught him some new techniques while we sparred. He actually surprised me once, when he learnt to master a technique I spent days to master, within a few hours. Well then, the others made a bet.**

Flashback:

Mini-Tsukune stood there panting, when he learnt how to successfully suck youki with him only touching them. With this technique he could punch other youkai and would recover his youki with each hit he made.

"I am proud, Tsukune." Issa Shuzen said, smiling at him. "But don't forget, now that you have mastered this ability, we will have to test how you do while you are in combat."

He took a fighting stance and prepared to spar with Tsukune. At the side were Tsukunes parents wishing him good luck and encouraging him. Next to them were Moka's mother, Akasha Bloodriver and Mini-Moka. They smiled and suddenly Moka turned to her mother.

"Mom, wanna bet?"

"_Sure sweetheart, why not."_ She knew that either way, she would have to let her get what she wanted. If she won, she would get her prise. If she lost, well then she would get ice cream to make it up. Usually she would lose her bets but today, she seemed to be very enthusiastic.

"So if Tsukki manages to make a hit on Dad, he will be my mate alright?" Moka asked.

Her mother looked at her in surprise and smiled.

"_Pretty early to make such a decision, don't you think honey?"_

"I'm sure. I love him and would love to spend eternity with him."

"Well, I don't mind. I'm sure your dad won't mind too, if I do. Only one's you have to persuade are Aunt Kasumi and Uncle Keisuke. " she said and pointed at Tsukune's parents.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well I don't mind." Kasumi Aono said.

"Neither do I." Keisuke Aono replied and they smiled at little Moka.

"Though you have to ask Tsukki as well." Kasumi told Moka, who looked at Tsukune, who was already sparing with her father.

"_I don't think he'll mind. So it's settled then right? Now if young Tsukune here lands a hit on my dear husband, he will be Moka's mate."_

With that said, Moka jumped with joy and yelled at Tsukune:

"Come on Tsukki, you can do it. I believe in you."  
Just then, Issa Shuzen dodged another attack from Tsukune and slashed with his youki. It went by and hit a nearby tree, cutting clean through.

"**That's all you got boy? I thought you were training, or are you just here to knock dead some time?"**

That moment, Tsukune charged his youki and punched the floor, causing dirt to rise and form a cloud, hiding him from view. He appeared behind Issa and swung his fist at him, only to be punched at the last moment. But surprisingly, he learnt his lesson well and used the youki he gained from the contact and sent an illusion of his fist at Issa and it connected with his jaw, causing him to stagger back a bit.

"**You learnt well. Indeed you learnt well. Not even I thought of using that technique in such a manner. Training for today is over. Go and play." **He said and smiled, ruffling through Tsukune's hair.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled and embraced him, knocking him to the floor. "Yay, now we're going to be mates."

"Moka, can't breathe."

"You want to right?" she said a little hesitant.

"I'd love to." He said and smiled at her.

She was so happy that she suddenly got thirsty and bit into his neck, drinking some blood.

"Young love, so cute." Akasha and Kasumi said.

Flashback end:

**Well what happened then, you already know. I still regret that I couldn't do any better."**

"Indeed. Such a tragedy. It's sad to just destroy such a peaceful life like that."

"**I wonder what happened to those damn bastards."**

"Me too, friend, me too. But just because young Mr. Aono is promised to be your daughters mate you won't go easy on him will you?" he asked grinning.

"**No chance in hell."** He replied grinning.

"I'd love to see how he's doing. He was such a creative fighter back then. Not the strongest, but creative nonetheless."

"**I'll eventually knock him out for old times sake. Then I'll revive his memories."**

"No problem with that. Just leave him alive."

"**Wouldn't want to anger my precious daughter now would I?"** he said.

They looked at each other and both started to laugh wholeheartedly.

Well that is my most recent chap. Well this will be my last for quite some time, so don't be sad, pray for me and let's hope that I survive and get my lappie to continue my weekly ups. So if you are wondering what happened at the end of this chap, I will reveal it later in the story. About the youki sucking thingy thing, just go with it, please? Oh and I will read them but don't be mad if I don't reply to those things like remember to mention that they aren't mates unless this and that or that thing doesn't work because this does not work that way. Just go with it, please? Things I think are okay, I will add, those who are not, well I won't add. I don't know if anyone used the idea with Moka and being mates with a childhood fight yet. So If anyone did, I'm sorry I used it without asking. Hope you allow me to keep it. So until we meet again, if everything runs well next week.

May the light, shine upon your path!


	13. Chapter 13: Love overcomes Time

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

Hey guys, I know that I said that the last chap would be the last, but I just got my school report and I have to show it to my parents tomorrow. Wish me a LOT of luck, if you want my story to continue. I really mean it. Anyways, let's not dwell on these bad thoughts.

Oh yeah, I read a few Hurt/Comfort stories with my handy and I'm thinking about changing the categories. If you don't mind, just PM or review whether you think I should or not.

On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own R+V and if you don't pray enough, I won't be able to show you my plot.

Chapter13: Love overcomes Time

After quite the long ride, Tsukune and his soon or not going to be mate exit the bus, waving the bus driver goodbye, who just grinned his trademark grin.

"_So this is it, huh?"_

"Yep."  
_"I have to say, your house, if you can still call it a house, is pretty huge." _Tsukune mentioned looking at it in awe.

"You'll get used to it. Though you might wanna stick with me, you can get lost quite easily."

"_I already figured."_

"Shall we be going then?"

"_It's better now than never."_

Together they made their way towards the gate of manor Shuzen. As they approached, some kind of nostalgia overcame them. It seemed all so familiar. Although it was creepy for human standards, they felt at ease somehow. Arriving at the huge entrance door, it opened on its own.

"_I have to say, if we wouldn't have such a similar door, this would have crept me out."_

"Aw, don't worry, I'm here for you." Moka said and laid her head onto his shoulder.

Suddenly Tsukune stopped.

"_Uhm, Moka, you know which way to go?"_

"Follow me." She said, taking his hand and leading the way.

"_I'd love to." _He replied looking at her swinging her hips with every step she takes.

"What are you looking at?" she asked playfully.

"_What, it's your fault I have to look. I never told you to walk like that." _ He answered with a grin.

"Oh really? Don't do like you don't like it." She said, while giving her hip a teasing swing.

"_I never said that."_

"I don't even want to imagine what kind of things you got in your head right now." She said, grinning at him.

"_Why should you do that? I bet you'd much rather turn my imagination into reality, don't you?"  
_Nodding, she replies: "How I'd love to. If we would do it my way, we would be in a room right now, doing _very_ bad things."

"_I can hardly wait."_ He replies smirking.

Soon they were in front of a wooden, double door.

"Ready?"

"_Ready."_ He answers, pushing the door open with both hands, Moka right behind him.

They walked inside, greeted by a large throne room. On the left and right were stone pillars and on the floor was a blood red carpet. At the end on a little higher area, were set two thrones. On one of them, the left one, was a man. The other one was empty. The man sat there, proud, his silver hair hanging at the sides of his head, red eyes focusing on the visitors. He had his head on his hand, which was supported by putting his elbow on the throne. He looked bored.

Tsukune and Moka walked towards the man and bowed. Dropping onto one knee, head held low they bowed. Waiting for any reaction, they dared not to look up.

Finally the man showed any reaction at all.

"**Rise and embrace me daughter, for long has it been, that we shared our last embrace." **He said with a powerful voice.

Moka rose and went to embrace her father, Tsukune all the while bowing, not getting up before he has been asked to do so. Count Shuzen removed himself from his daughters embrace and eyed the kneeling boy.

"**To what pleasure do I owe you this visit?" **he once again said with his powerful voice.

"_I have come here today to ask you for the hand of you daughter, my lord." _Tsukune answered, still bowing.

"Father, this is Tsukune Aono and I want him to be my bloodmate." Moka said head held high.

A slight reaction could have been seen on the Count's face, but Moka dismissed it and went to Tsukune's side.

"**So you are the one who asks me for the hand of my daughter?"**

"_Yes, my lord."_

"**Do you know, what I could do to you simply for daring to ask me something like that?"**

"_With all my respect, sir, I would guess that you would rip off my head?"_

"**Indeed. Do you still ask me for the hand of my daughter?"**

"_I do. Nothing shall make me surrender, unless it she does not wish for me to be at her side."_

Moka could only smile and be proud for him to be able to say something like that. She would reward him greatly when they were finally mates.

"**Very well, with my granted power, I hereby challenge you to a fight for the hand of my daughter."**

Moka's eyes widened. She knew her father would somehow test him but to fight him was like trying to let a lowly orc fight against an S-class youkai.

"Father, you can't do that. He would never win this fight. You know you could easily rip him into pieces." She tried to argue with him.

"**You trust your lover so less, that you think he can't even protect himself?"**

"You know what power you wield, not even normal vampires stand a chance against you."

"**How right you are."**

"And you still want to fight him?"

Tsukune put his hand on her shoulder, smiling at her.

"_Moka, if this is what it takes for me to prove myself, then I shall gladly oblige."  
_"No, Tsukune don't. You don't know his strength." She pleaded with him.

"_Then it is time to find out." _He assured her.

Looking at the Count, he stood his ground and said:

"_I accept your challenge."_

The Count smirked. Taking his fighting stance, he answered:

"**Prepare yourself to be shown your place!"**

Tsukune took his fighting stance and got ready. He released his youki just like Count Shuzen and could only laugh at his fate. The youki of the count was huge, where his only poured into the room like drops into a glass.

Nonetheless Tsukune remained strong and waited. This would be a battle of will. One of them had to strike first. Having nothing better to do, Tsukune charged his hands with youki, whereas the count only flicked his wrist.

Moka could only close her eyes and look away as the two charged at each other. She held onto the sleeve of her dress, afraid that she might lose herself, if she wouldn't. Suddenly she felt someone wrap her arms around her. Moka took a sharp breath and tried to kick at the person who dared to touch her. To Moka's surprise, a familiar voice said:

"Now you get to see me after, what, ten years and the first thing you do is kick at your own mother?"

Moka looked at her mother in disbelief. She looked like her outer self, but her look held much more power than she looks like. Moka wrapped her arms around he mother and began to cry. Unusual, for it was her Inner self.

"Now, now, no need to cry sweetie." Her mother, going with the name Akasha Bloodriver, said stroking the hair of her daughter.

"Where have you been?" Moka asked from within the embrace.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there. A lot has been going on. Well speak for yourself, you have brought some poor soul here to fight you father, shame you wasted such a young soul." Akasha said, grinning at her daughters reaction.

Said daughter whipped her head around, and looked scared at the fight between her father and Tsukune, afraid that her father might have killed him. To her relief he did not and Tsukune even stood a chance. Sighing in relief, she leaned back into her mother, not once taking her eyes off the fight.

There, Tsukune traded blows with Moka's father. He tried almost everything he knew, left fist, right hook, knee jab, roundhouse kick, elbow hits, but nothing hit its mark. At least he could defend himself. Though hit was hard, he managed to only get one broken rib, several cuts and bruises and one battered arm. Fighting, he remembered how the voice taught him how to use his youki properly. Trying the best he had, he has been sent flying into a stone pillar.

"Tsukune!" Moka screamed, trying to get to him, but her mother held her in place. She was about to ask why her mother stopped her when she shook her head.

"This is his own fight, you have to show that you want him to be your mate and trust him. Unless you don't want him?" Akasha explained.

Moka shook her head and tried to take a assured composure.

"Please, Tsukune, just be all right." She whispered to herself, folding her hands in a prayer.

Tsukune slowly gets out of the pillar and charges his youki into his feet and arms.

"**Is that all? You can't even hit me? ONE hit, and you shall be the mate of my daughter. Only ONE hit. And you claim to love my daughter, pathetic."**

Tsukune got angry at his words. He would do anything for her, if she asks for it, he would give her his life. And here her father stands, saying that he doesn't love her. He doesn't know how often he almost died for his daughter, what he had to take in order to be standing right here. He doesn't know anything.

Tsukune's youki aura quickly rose, the aura getting visible at his hands and feet. He moved as fast as he could and appeared and tried to hit him in the face, sending an youki image at him, but to Tsukune's surprise, he managed to avoid it.

"**I won't fall for the same trick twice boy." **he hhhe snarled.

Tsukune couldn't remember ever having done something like that and decided that his questions could wait. Being hit in the chest, he makes a backflip and once again starts to charge. Using almost all the youki he has left, he decides to attack by trying to hit and in the last second, letting an afterimage hit, while he himself attacks from the side with an image of his claw as well as from the other side with a slash at his face. The Count managed to block the afterimage and dodge the image of his claw, but by shifting his face out of harm's way, he got hit in the face by the "real" Tsukune's fist.

Exhausted, and panting, he grinned.

"_I think that one was definitely new, wasn't it." _ He said and fell to one knee, from exhaustion.

"**Indeed. You never fail to surprise me, son. As I promised, you are accepted as Moka's mate and have my approval." **Count Shuzen said.

"Tsukune!" Moka screamed and ran towards her new mate.

She held onto him and cradled his head. He was still conscious and looked at Moka.

"_I told you I would find out how strong he was." _He says grinning.

"Fool, do you even know how worried I was?" she yells at him holding him tighter.

"_I'll make it up to you, I promise."_

"You better." She tells him.

Meanwhile Count Shuzen has talked to his mate and they decided that they would revive the memories of Tsukune and Moka now. Glancing one last time at his mate he says:

"**For once I'm trying to knock him out and what happens, he surprises me yet again."**

"Well it's just like you said, he is creative." His mate replied.

Sighing Issa Shuzen makes his way towards the couple. Holding out both of his arms he says:

"**Moka, Tsukune, it is time for you two to see. Drink my blood and let your eyes be opened."**

Although puzzled, Moka helped Tsukune up and they took blood of her father. The moment the blood hit her lips, her eyes widened and she could hear Tsukune cry out in agony. Then, all went black and she could see a flashback:

Flashback:

Tsukune has just gotten Moka to lunge at him and announce, that they were mates when she bit him. Unlike now, back then, he never took any blood from her. She once again offered it, but he just wouldn't take a bite. Then suddenly the air changed. The gathered "family" turned their heads and saw a group of seven people clad in white robes and silver armor walking towards them. Kasumi and Akasha hushed the kids into nearby bushes while Issa and Keisuke stood there getting ready for the fight. Moka could only hide her head against Tsukune and hope that her parents would be alright.

It seemed like hours when she finally saw her mother, battered and blood covering the right side of her face, appear in front of her. Moka stood up and walked out. There she saw something that shook her to the core. Four of the men were dead, lying in a pool of blood; her father was just as badly injured as her mother, though he had a sword sticking out of his stomach. Then her eyes widened as she hears Tsukune scream. Lying there on the ground were his parents, blood leaking out of them and silver crucifixes sticking out of their chests.

"Their Vampire nature is lost. They most likely will not recover. If they manage to stay strong, in maybe ten years or more, we might be able to revive their vampire forms. For now, they are lost." The Exorcist says to Issa.

Tsukune runs towards his parents, but then something happens that changed his life.

Though they thought all the crusaders that haven't fled were dead, one still had some life inside of him.

The said crusader took out his pistol crossbow. Using the last amounts of energy he had left, he shot Tsukune with a holy arrow and prepared for death to guide him to heaven.

For a moment, time seemed to run slow. Tsukune didn't even realize that he was hit, when an immense pain spread through his body. He screamed in pain. Moka ran towards him but was caught before she could reach him and felt her mother wrap her arms around her.

Then everything went black. She had passed out in stress.

Flashback end:

After that certain flashback, she saw all the missing childhood of her reappear. How she grew up with Tsukune and how they became friends. How her family used to spend time with the family of him and how much she already loved him back then.

She would love to know what happened then. All she could remember was that she woke up in her home and everything was forgotten. Neither did she know that she had a going to be mate, nor did she remember that several years of her life had been sealed. But for now, she would have to wait, wait until her mate awakens, regaining his memory.

So this is my new chap and well if you continue to pray, I will be allowed to keep my laptop and I will happily provide you with another chap. I hope you liked it and I didn't know if you knew, but at the end before the flashback, when everything turns black, Moka passes out. So yeah I just wanted to remind you guys to tell me whether or not to change the category and I'd love you guys to review and tell me your opinion.

Well, see you someday, or not. Depends on whether or not you're praying. And I mean it, I like writing so PRAY!

PS to a certain guy called LOGAN GREENBERG: I'm really sorry to inform you that I can not update any faster. You see I promised myself to only use my laptop on Friday and Saturday, if I am still allowed to do so. So Unless I manage to write a chap at Friday night , though I am tired, and another one at Saturday, I can't manage to write faster. I really am sorry.

Until our paths cross again, may the stars watch over you.


	14. Chapter 14: Caring is Exhausting

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

Hey uhm guys, guess what, I talked with my parents, but forgot to show them my school report. SO if you continue to pray I might give you more chaps. Now uhm, I guess someone was a little mad at me for not mentioning that Tsukki doesn't need the approval to be with Moka, but hey humans (more me than anyone else) like to have the approval right? Now though I had two flashbacks of the same event, we still don't know what happened. For those who wonder, you can send me your ideas and I'll answer ASAP.

On with the story:

Oh yeah, I did the disclaimer at the first chap so I don't need to do it anymore, right?

Anyway on with the story

Chapter14: Caring is Exhausting

Moka awoke in her bed and had a terrible headache. She rubbed her temples trying to soothe her pain. She was still a little sleepy so she didn't get why she was in her bed. But slowly, ever so slowly realization dawned upon her. She remembered. The fight, drinking blood, Tsukune's scream in agony. Her eyes widened.

"Tsukune!" she said to no one particular.

What happened to him and why wasn't he here with her? _Not again_ she thought. It pained her to know that there was the possibility that he left her side again. Why was it that every time she let him out of her eyes, that he left her?

She slowly sat up and got up. Although she got up slowly, she still felt a little bit of nausea. She went to her door and had to stop herself from falling against the door.

"Damn, I need blood." She told herself.

She opened the door and just wanted to get out, when she saw her father stand in before her.

"**I see you have awakened."** He said and smiled at her.

"Where is my mate? I am in need of some of his blood." She replied.

"**First, although you two are promised for about ten years already you are not mates yet. Second, it wouldn't be wise to drink his blood right now." **He stated calmly.

"What do you mean not a good idea? What did you do to him?" she demanded rather hotly.

"**Watch your tongue daughter. As for your mate, I didn't do anything to him. I simply reawakened some of his memories, just like I did with you. Only difference there is that unlike you his **_**abilities**_** has been sealed and to get all that awakened can be quite… painful."**

"What do you mean?" she asked, albeit a little scared of what she might receive ass an answer.

"**What I mean is at the day that he earned you as a mate, the day where the crusaders appeared, he has been sealed. Unlike you, who has simply had your memory sealed. He had not only his memory, he had his youki, his abilities, his experience, simply everything sealed. My blood was what undid the seal, though yours did indeed **_**unlock**_** some of his abilities. Releasing all this information at once can cause the brain to go into overdrive. It seems you already know part of that, but his transformation is like pumping five years of your life into you within a few hours, has to hurt somehow." **He then waited for her reaction.

"Why was he sealed while I was not?" she asked.

"**Simple, it happened that somehow only his family had the bigger injuries. Only they had holy arrows sticking out of them. We were simply lucky."** He stated with a smirk.

She got enraged at that.

"Where is he?" once again she demanded.

"**I won't let you see him unless I know that you won't drink his blood. I cannot risk that."**

"Fine, I promise I won't." she sighed.

"**That won't suffice. Here, drink this." **He said and held a blood pack up.

She just turned away.

"I don't drink from blood packs anymore."

"**Then you won't see him."**

She scowled and took the blood pack. Taking one last glance at her father, she bit and took a sip.

It just touched her tongue and she spit it back out, a look of disgust on her face.

"Gross, what is this? It tastes like some old geezer."

Her father chuckled.

"**Quite right. It was from a ninety year old servant, who worked here some time ago."**

Glaring daggers at her father she swallowed the rest of this _blood_ so that she could see her mate.

"Yuck, I'm never going to get this taste away." She told her father.

He just chuckled and got out of the way.

"**Well what did you expect?"**

"Even your blood tasted better." She scoffed.

"**What, after all this time I grant you my blood again and you say it's EVEN better than some old geezer blood? You used to love it when you were young." **He reminded her.

"Well, I found a better source of blood." She said and turned around.

"**More rediscovered than found."**

"Nonetheless it is a fact, that I like his blood more than yours."  
**"Of course, he will be your mate after all."**

"He IS my mate." She said matter of factly

"**No, not yet, but soon."**

She sighed and turned around.

"We WILL be mates. Now may I see him?"

"**Only time knows what the future holds." ** He said and stepped aside.

Moka went out of her room and just wanted to ask where he was, when she heard her father say:

"**He is in the room down the hall on the left. It's the second door to your right."**

She went on, pondering on why he was laid into that room. That particular room was her old bedroom. It was just as big as hers now, but its decoration was a lot more childish. Somehow Outer Mokarish. She stood in front of the door, hesitating. She didn't want to know what her father meant with painful and what exactly she was supposed to expect. Although most unlikely for her and although she would never admit it, she was scared. She was afraid of what she might see in there. She knew she couldn't just drop this part to her Outer self. Her Outer self was far too weak to be able to maintain calm when she would enter.

She was about to enter when she was pushed back into reality by a scream. It came from inside the room.

She hurriedly opened the door, forgetting the fear for a moment. Taking one glance around her eyes widen. There on the bed was Tsukune, bound to the bedpost so that he couldn't move his arms or legs. Moka hurriedly ran over to him and tried to embrace him to make him feel better, but the moment she touched him, she got burnt. She hissed in pain. Slowly and this time cautiously she laid her hand on his forehead. It was hot. It seemed like he had a fever. Running out of the room she called for a maid:

"Get a bowl of cold water and a cloth, quick!" she commanded and went back to his side.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I won't leave you, so please don't leave me." She pleaded, much more caring than expected from her. Now that she knows that she already loved him since they were kids and all that happened between them she couldn't help but fall more in love with him.

She held his hand and laid her head onto his chest, praying. She didn't know why she suddenly was so weak but it might be because she finally found someone she could rely on and who she could spill her heart out for. And then to let that someone being taken from her would be too much. She never realized until now.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the maid arrived with a bowl of cold water and a cloth. Taking the items and dismissing the maid, not once looking up, she carefully wiped his forehead, hoping to lessen his fever. Whether or not it helped she didn't know. It was still burning and besides from a few painful screams, he did not give any reaction, any at all. Worried she stayed by his side, not leaving for eating, not for changing, always there. It didn't take long until she was once again asleep. It was too much in so less time, so she fell asleep from exhaustion, only to be awoken due his screams. After some time, not even that was good enough to keep her awake. She struggled, and yet she failed. Sleep claimed her and she found herself back in her dreams.

Meanwhile back in Tsukune's mind:

He was back in his dark dream, once again chained to the cross. He could still remember how the first drop of Issa Shuzen's blood touched his lips and then darkness and never ending pain. He was back in here and was afraid. He didn't want to leave her again, not when things started to be so good. He didn't want to, for once he didn't want to leave even if it meant that he would hurt her, eventually.

Then his eyes widened and he felt pain and a flashback. He saw how he grew up and how he won Moka's hand as his mate. Then what happened after the fight, the Crusaders and the one thing that changed his whole life:

Tsukune was running towards his parents, who were lying on the floor, silver crucifixes sticking out of them. Fear and pain overwhelmed him, never having dealt with such a situation before. He screamed out in pain when suddenly, unexpected, he got impaled with something that caused him pain. In some way it was a relief, not having to deal with the pain he got from the injuries of his parents anymore, but then it was worse.

Pain, pain seemed to spread from his wound, eating him from the inside. He couldn't help but scream. He felt how blood seemed to flow out of his wound, coughing his vision met red. His own blood flowing he couldn't help but feel the irony of the situation. He has just gotten the shit beaten out of him from his one day going to be father in law, he has just gotten tackled to the ground by his going to be mate, he has just thought that two of the most important persons of his life are dying, and now here he was, bleeding to death. He could only laugh at his own luck.

Then somewhere from the edges of his vision he could see how Count Shuzen came into his view. He didn't have the sword sticking out of him anymore. He could see him look behind his back and yell something, but he couldn't hear. It seems like people were right when they said that when one was about to die, that one couldn't hear properly and that the sight was blurry. You were numb, plain and simple.

Suddenly someone else entered his vision. He had gleaming eyes, and wore a white cloak, hiding his face from view. He said something and took out the arrow sticking into Tsukune's chest. He then took out a golden cross and chanted something. Light engulfed him and he put the cross onto Tsukune's chest and he screamed. After that, nothing. Darkness.

Flashback end.

He just got his vision back when he saw, right there at the corner of his eye, was that guy again. The voice to be more precise. He stared at him and then after some time began to talk:

"**You know, back then, when you passed out, you have been sealed. Your memories, your abilities, your vampire, have been sealed. Everything has been locked away. It was just with the help of your mate, that you regained me and with that, some of your abilities. But seeing that she too had her memories sealed, she could not give you back the locked away piece of your memories. Now, that everything, four years of your life are flowing back into you in about a few hours, it would feel like someone pushing books into your head. Quite painful, if I am not mistaken." **He said and chuckled.

"How long will I be here? Will I get back? Will I see her again?" Tsukune asked him, weary from the pain.

"**Someone is eager to go back, eh? I thought you were the one who didn't want to go to her?"**

"Things have…changed."

"**Oh, I bet."**

"Please, just answer my question." He said another wave of pain coursing through him.

"**By any means, you should almost be done. You might not have noticed, but you were unconscious for some time. Hilarious to think that someone can actually fall unconscious within one's mind. It will take you some time to adjust to all this information, but after a good night full of sleep, you should do just fine."**

"Thanks, I can barely wait."

Suddenly he noticed that the restrains holding him back gave way and he fell from the cross, where cracks were starting to form.

"**Seems like its already starting. One last thing, remember that you two cannot drink from each other at the same time. Once the blood ceremony arrives, you will see why. Just take my advice at heart; you will be rewarded greatly, more or less. Until we meet again." **He said and just after the person told him that, he saw how he seemed to dematerialize.

Slowly everything seemed to dematerialize and there seemed to be a light approaching. It grew larger and larger and at last it engulfed him.

Back to the real world:

Tsukune took a sharp breath, and opened his eyes. He could feel the weight of waking up dawn upon him. Slowly gaining his vision he looked around. There, lying on his chest was the "weight" he felt after waking up. But in all honesty, he doesn't mind if he would have to carry this "weight" around forever. He would gladly do so. By any means, this "weight" was the most important thing in his world right now.

He took one hand and wiped one strand of her perfect silvery hair out of her perfect face. She moved slightly, snuggling deeper into his chest. Deciding that it was time to tease her again, he scratched the special spot to make her purr. He chuckled at the expected reaction.

"I could spent years doing this." He said to himself chuckling.

He decided to try another spot and scratched her under her chin, causing her to arch her neck up and purr. Deciding that he didn't want to be a pillow anymore, he tried to wake her up by breathing into her neck. He could feel her shiver, but not waking up. Making sure that he wouldn't need to feed later, when she would be awake, he bit into her neck.

Her eyes widened and she moaned. He finished his drink, licked her wound shut and before she could react, he kissed her. It was like she was melting in his arms. Finally releasing her from his lips he smirked at her.

"_Now I'm being your pillow now or what?"___asked her playfully.

"If you'd let me, I would repay you, but you don't want to. What a shame." She replied just as playful as him.

"_Do you plan to sleep on a chair the whole day or do you mind joining me?"_

"Hmm, I don't know. Do I want to, or not?"

"_Aw, come on, give your mate a little heat, he's freezing." _He said pouting.

"Only if I get a special treat." She smiled, showing her fangs.

"_Take as much as you want." _He smiled back.

"Deal."

"_Since when are you so caring?" _he asked her, seeing the cloth she had in hand.

"Dunno, maybe I always was?" she answered.

"_I rather thought your Outer Self to be like that" _he said grinning.

"You want me to join you or what?"

"_Pretty please?" _ He said playfully.

"Then shut up." She said flicking him on the nose.

"_Okay I shut up, now please come over?"_ he pleaded.

She grinned and lay next to him. He exposed his neck and she greedily dug in. Finishing her drink, she kissed him goodnight and holding each other in an embrace, foreheads touching, they fell into the realms of dreams.

Heyjo, so it's me. Yeah I know I said I won't write anymore, but well I still didn't show my report -.-* and well I got a day off and just thought, better write now than never, right? Hope you like it; don't be mad at me for following my own fantasies and review if you'd be so kind. Oh yeah and uhm… oh sheesh I forgot what I wanted to write. Hmm… Anyways, hope you like it, read and comment, dany out.

Oh yeah now I remember, what is beta reading for? I just found out there was a button and seeing as I'm new to well I dunno what it's for and might as well ask you guys, right? *sheepish grin*

Hope you can answer me, till our paths meet again!


	15. Chapter 15: Family Reunion

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

Hey ho guys, sorry for the little late up. I've been visiting some relatives and well yeah celebrating New Year's Eve. Uhm some of you guys might be mad at me for using my own ideas and my own way of reactions for R+V like the blood unsealing memories thing. Well I just wanted to remind you that this is a fanfic, so it's almost not based on anything from the anime or manga at all. Now if any of you doesn't like this story I would kindly ask you to stop reading so that you won't have to leave any comments with bad language. Now that this is done, here's my next chap and well yeah enjoy.

Chapter15: Family Reunion

Once again Moka awoke in a comparatively small bed. Feeling the warmth that surrounded her, she felt happy to wake up, knowing that her love would be sleeping peacefully next to her. It was almost too good to be, seeing as he would usually be the one to wake up before she did. Hesitating, thinking that she was still dreaming and he would be gone when she opened her eyes, she dared to take a look.

There he was, sleeping peacefully, his mouth slightly open, showing his fangs and his hair falling into his face. Noticing his, she realized that her own silvery tresses fell into her vision. Brushing her own hair behind her ear, she started combing his hair. Feeling his hair flow through her fingers, she could only wish that she would wake up like this every morning. Okay not every morning but every now and then would be fine.

Combing his hair she felt him press her closer to himself and he arched back his neck, nibbling at her hand. Out of her momentary shock, she chuckled lightly at his look. He looked so cute when he slept. Nibbling at her hand like a small cat, she found truth in the saying that vampires could be related to cats. Leaving him is for a moment, she lost herself in his peaceful face. Her eyes getting out of focus, she seemed to dive into another dream.

Tsukune awoke to find a hand sticking into his vision. He noticed that he had nibbled it and though it didn't take any damage, he noticed that it was somehow familiar. Releasing it, his eyes met the unfocused eyes of his love. He noticed how close she was and how he held her tightly. Deciding to shake her out of her trance, he moved his arms lower until they rested on her ass. Squeezing it to shake her awake, he smirked, waiting for her reaction. As expected, she squeaked a little and her eyes widened. Smiling to himself, he pressed his lips against hers before she could react. Finally regaining her senses, the first thing she did was moan. Breaking from his kiss, she distanced herself from him a few inches and smirked evilly at him before saying:

"And what do you think you're doing touching me like that?"

"_You were lost in your own world and I decided to call you back."_ He said smiling.

"Oh really now? And where do you think your hands are going?" she said smirking at him again.

This time it was his time to smirk as he said: _"Right where they should be."_

Smiling at his claim of her replied: "And I thought you were the one of us that didn't want to do such things."

"_I never said I didn't want to, it will just have to wait until after the blood oath ceremony."_

She frowned at that and whispered into his ear: "And what if I can't wait that long?"

"_Well you will just have to stay content with what you can get now, won't you?"_

"But what if I can't? Not anymore? This craving gets stronger every day and you better make up for the wait, cause if not, I will take what is mine." She whispered seductively into his ear, causing him to shiver.

"_Well then we will have to satisfy you as good as we can for now." _

Kissing her again, he pressed himself upon her, turning, so that he was on top of her. Not willing to let her go, he pushed her arms up and locked them over her head, firm against his grip. Challenging her for the upper hand, she happily complied and so they rolled around in bed. It went up and down, from the left to the right, upside down, until finally they fell from the bed. Moka sitting with her legs spread over Tsukune's, keeping him in place she smirked.

"Seems like you lost, love." She said smirking from _up there_ down at him.

"Seems like it." He chuckled.

Then the door opened and in walked Moka's father.

"**Seems like you two are doing well and having fun, huh?"**

They grinned and Moka got off of him.

"**Breakfast is done, so if you two would like something to eat, feel free to join us."** He said and left.

A moment of silence passed between them and then they looked at each other.

"Well I don't know what you're going to do but I'm getting my breakfast here." She said and lunged at him as she dug her fangs into his neck.

Soon after Moka's little breakfast, Tsukune mentioned something to her.

"_You know, I didn't think that this would go so smoothly."_

"If you were to overlook the fact that you fought my father, got your ass kicked and stayed in bed for two days, then yeah it went pretty smoothly." She said sarcastically.

"_Well I thought; now that we know our past again, we should ask my parents for permission and then maybe convince them to stay here at your place with us. We can think about everything we will need to do and make a few plans and maybe, if we have time, go on a date or something." _He replied grinning sheepishly.

She thought for a moment, and then slowly nodded.

"Seems like a good idea to me. Though why would we need to go on a date, you still deciding whether or not you love me?" she asked with a mock-hurt voice.

"_Nah just thought you'd like to. But if you don't want to we can always do something else."_

"It's fine. I never said I didn't want to go, now did I?" she winked.

"_Okay. Now come on, we need to get breakfast, I at least."_ He chuckled

So together they made their way into the dining hall and joined the little family.

Once they arrived, they were greeted by Moka's parents, her sisters Kahlua, Akuha and Kokoa. They were casually eating, only looking up from their dishes when Tsukune and Moka arrived at the table. They were greeted and began eating. Breakfast went by quickly and it was now that Tsukune decided to have a word with the count.

Tsukune and the Count walked down a hall and went for the garden. When they were standing at the window that separated them from the wild nature, Tsukune spoke up:

"_Count Shuzen, do you regret having me as your going to be son?"_

"**I have had my doubts but no, I do not regret letting you join the family as my son."**

"_Do you regret accepting the bet?"_

"**At first I had wanted her to stay single for a little more. I wanted her to experience going out with boys, having dates and all those things you do as teens. But when I think about her future I can wholeheartedly say that I would accept the bet again, anytime. Though I cannot say that I do not regret anything. The things that happened that day were painful and sad. If I had known that that were to happen, I would have saved up more energy and then no one would have been hurt."**

"_You are not to blame, my lord. It was them, who caused all this, not you. You shouldn't dwell on the past when eternity is up ahead."_

"**Spoken like a true elder. You always were quite mature for your age. Please call me father."**

"_Thank you, father."_

"**Surely this wasn't what you wanted to talk to me about was it? Though I hope getting back your memories didn't cause too much trouble?"  
**

"_No, my lord. Thank you for your concern. I wanted to talk to you about my bonding with Moka. I know that I have your approval as well as the approval of Akasha-san. I would like to visit my parents and ask them if they are still willing to let me bond with her. And if everything goes well, I would like to discuss the circumstances of my bonding. I would rather not dive into the unknown without having anything to pull me back."_

Count Shuzen thought for a little bit before answering:

"**Though I appreciate your concern, I doubt you will have to visit your parents."**

"_But my lord, they should know about these events."_

"**Believe me son, when I say that you shouldn't visit your parents that it is not because I don't want to let you go, it is rather that I have a feeling that they will be here before you can even step one foot out of my house."**

Tsukune started to say

"_What do you mean?" _

When all the sudden, the doors burst open and in walked his parents, Kyoko in tow. His mother spread her arms out and yelled:

"Tsukune, son, it is so good to see you have regained your memories."

Suffocating her in a hug she whined:

"I'm so sorry for keeping this from you. I never wanted to, but who knew whether or not you two would still love each other? We wanted to see whether your love was strong enough to let you cross each other's way again sometime. I'm so sorry, my baby, please forgive me?"

"_Mom, mom I'm… suffo…can't breathe!" _he all but managed to say.

"Dear, let him go. You don't want to strangle him before he is even married." Keisuke Aono, Tsukune's das told his mate and wife.

"My baby boy is getting married! It seems like it was only yesterday that I have been told that you were going to marry Moka." She dreamily said.

"Honey, it WAS just yesterday." Keisuke reminded her.

"Don't be such a mood killer." She replied with a cold stare.

"**I still can't believe you two are supposed to be married."** Count Shuzen told them.

"Well, we are just having our little games now and then." Keisuke replied grinning at the Count.

"**I believe it is time we get poor Tsukune here out of his misery, isn't it? Though he can't die from lack of air, I think his soon going to be mate and wife will be **_**unhappy**_** if he should turn up, knocked out."**

"Honey, let him go." Keisuke reminded his wife.

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry bout that. I just couldn't help myself."

"Like always." Keisuke said and the men shared a laugh.

"What did you say honey?" Kasumi asked in a sing song voice.

"Uhm…nothing dear." Keisuke replied nervously.

Suddenly Kasumi pointed her finger onto the ground and yelled: "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LYING TO ME? SIT!"

And like a dog, Keisuke fell onto the floor like something was slamming him into the ground.

"Yes dear. I'm sorry, it shall not happen again." He mumbled on the floor.

"**Doesn't that hurt?"**

"Hell it hurts, but what can I do?"

"**You **_**could**_** try and remember what you can and what you shouldn't do around your wife."**

"Would be a start." He mumbled, finally getting up.

Tsukune still a bit blue from the suffocation went over and helped his father up. His father leaned on his shoulder, got up and gripped him with both hands and held him at arm's length.

"Well look at you. I haven't seen you for what, one, two years and look how you've changed. You look like a real handsome. I can't tell you how proud I am of you. But now is not the time or place to talk about this. WE need to go see the living room for that. And of course everyone should be present." He said and smiled, pride in his eyes.

Looking around at everyone Keisuke wrapped an arm around the shoulder of his son and said:

"Well shall we then?"  
And so they went off, looking for the rest of the family to have a nice little reunion chat.

So this is me new chappie. Well if ya like it, please do review. Well if not, well uhm, don't. So uhm… sorry for the late up, I hope you enjoyed your reading nonetheless. Hopefully I will be able to write chaps in time again and jup, guess that's it this time. See you next time; hope you stay tuned, dany out!


	16. Chapter 16: Overexcited

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

Hey guys, I'm sorry that I'm taking my time to update, it's just that you know, my friend and I, we play world of warcraft on a p-server. And well yeah, I was busy. But, luckily for you, or not, my lappie got one problem after the other and well wow got messed up and I can't play anymore. So well, I thought better write a chap now, rather than being late. So now here it goes.

Chapter16: Overexcited

Moka hurriedly walked around the castle, trying to find her long promised mate. He has been going to talk to her father since breakfast and neither of them has showed up, yet. Naturally she began to worry and decided to start and look for him. She had to admit, it was rather unusual for her to be worried about him. First of all, she was her inner self. She was too proud to be worried, yet she was. Second, what could happen to him? They were promised and he was a pure blood vampire after all. Ever since the memories reflash, she was out of character. She was far too much like her outer self. Sighing, she noticed that she would have to put the Rosario back on soon.

She has been walking down the halls ever since after breakfast. Walking around for hours was not fun, especially if you tend to have a short temper. She was just passing the old living room, when she suddenly stopped. She could have sworn that she heard voices from within the room. Pressing her ear against the door, she eavesdropped. Without a doubt, she could hear the voices of Tsukune, her father, someone she didn't quite recognize, but who seemed oddly familiar and to her surprise, Kasumi Aono, Tsukune's mother.

Little bit earlier:

Tsukune, his parents and Issa walked down the corridor. The group led by Keisuke, arm still held around Tsukune's shoulder, went around and finally came to a wooden door. Going inside, Keisuke grinned.

"I can see that you didn't change it one bit, yet it is clean. I am honored that you would keep this room to our memories."

Grinning, Issa answered:

"**Well, we didn't have that many rooms that we used round here and a room with such **_**special**_** memories has to be taken care of."**

Both men shared a laugh. Tsukune could only imagine what they did in this room and either way, he was uncomfortable. Seeing the reaction of his mother, he could assume that his suspicions were kinda right, for she was blushing.

"Watch what you say, dog." Kasumi scolded her husband and playfully whacked him.

"Aw, seems like you wanna remake the memories." He grinned.

"I'd love to, but well we have different matters to attend to."

"**I can tell that **_**you**_** wanna remake those. The way you two fared, what can we expect?"**

"_Do I even want to know what you three are talking about?" _Tsukune asked.

"I think we might tell you later. First, we have more important matters to attend to." His mother replied, leaving the men to their chat.

The four of them sat down on the sofa and the men got some brandy while Kasumi and Tsukune got themselves some tea. Funnily enough, everyone sat one the other side of the table, which was located in the middle of the two sofas. Leaving Tsukune alone on one side made him nervous. Setting her teacup down, Kasumi began:

"Well, tell me, how did you and Moka meet again?"

Just because of such a question from his mother, he already wished Moka was here next to him. He just finished his tale and his mother just decided to move onto the topic of marriage and bonding, when Moka eavesdropped.

Flashback end

Listening, Moka could clearly identify Tsukune and she barged in. Looking around, she saw that they were all sitting around a table and having a little chat. Deciding that it would be a good time to let her outer persona out again, she walked next to Tsukune and clipped her Rosario on.

Tsukune quickly got up and caught her before she hit anything. Catching her, he could smell her strawberry smelling hair. Noticing her regain her senses, he slowly let go and stepped back. All the while the adults just watched with amusement.

"Do you think she is like back then?" Keisuke asked his wife.

"I bet she is, though I haven't seen her for quite a while so I might be wrong." She replied, taking another sip from her tea.

Moka got out from her temporarily dizziness and looked up. The moment she saw Tsukune, the first time since the bus ride, she jumped him and tackled him to the ground. Not leaving him any time, she bit his neck and visibly relaxed. He on the other side gave a surprised yell and after the shock was gone, he went to brush her hair out of his face and hold her closer.

The adults chuckled and Kasumi told her husband:

"Told you so."

"You always seem to be right." He replied, laying his arm around her shoulder.

"I kinda missed those moments, it reminds me of our first years." She said.

"**It is kind of heartwarming, don't you think?" **a new voice said.

All heads, besides Tsukune and Moka, turned. There was Akasha Bloodriver, Moka's mother. Sitting next to her husband she said.

"**Why are you all so surprised to see me? You thought I would miss the planning of my daughters bonding?"** she asked the puzzled onlookers.

They were interrupted by a moan from Moka as she greedily bites his neck, looking like she was trying to get deeper and draw more blood.

"Seems like your daughter didn't have breakfast, Akasha." Kasumi said pointing at Moka.

"**She does quite enjoy her meal." **Akasha said, looking at Moka grinning.

Meanwhile Moka finished her snack and just liked the wound, sending a shiver down Tsukune's spine, and got up. Together they made their way towards the empty side of the sofa and sat down. An amused grin passed Keisuke as he said:

"You two can do that all day, but just try and keep out of being too intimate until after you two are bonded, kay?"

Both Tsukune and Moka blushed and looked down to hide their embarrassment.

"**How cute, they are blushing!" **Akasha said and laughed.

"**I thought we were here to discuss some things?" **Issa asked the little round.

"Oh yeah right. So, you two know what we're going to talk about, right?" Kasumi asked the couple.

The said couple looked at each other and blushed. They had some kind of gut feeling. Either way, the gut feeling didn't make things easier, rather more complicated. Seeing the reactions of the kids, Akasha smiled and asked:

"**You two ARE serious, aren't you?"**

They nodded and tried to brace themselves against the storm.

"So, do you two have any plans for your bonding yet?" Kasumi asked her son, smiling at his discomfort.

"_Well, we haven't decided on anything yet. Though, if Moka is alright with this, I would like to marry her in the human and vampire traditions."_ He said and looked at her.

She looked back and said:  
"I'd love to. We have waited long enough." Meeting his eyes with just as much love as he does.

They draw nearer and nearer, Issa cleared his throat and before anything happened, Akasha and Kasumi clasped their hands together and said:

"You know, we're here too. You can do all that when we're done."

The said teens blushed yet again and looked away.

"Now, your plans are quite alright. Though I hope you don't mind going through the Blood oath celebration?"

"The Blood oath celebration? I didn't know that this tradition was still practiced"

"_I can vaguely remember something about it being like engaging in human standards?"_

"**You are right. It is old and long not practiced anymore, though it still holds great honor and respect. I hope that the two of you are willing to do that?"**

"Of course, mother." Moka answered.

"**You got any ideas for when yet?"**

"No, not yet. Do you Tsukune?"

"_Uhm… well as far as I can remember the day we first met was on the 13__th__ March. The day I won the bet was 14__th__ June and the day we met at youkai was 26__th__ March. I think that would be great days, right?" _he suggested.

"Fine with me. I'm surprised you remembered them all." She smiled.

"_Do I get a special treat?" _he asked playfully.

"Later. Now, seeing as it is the 11th March already, we might get in a little rush with the ceremonies. I would propose that we put the blood oath and the marriage first, then the mating last? What do you say mother?"  
**"Good idea girl. I like the way you think." **She said, pointing with her finger.

"_What's up with her?"_

"**Hey, my brandy's gone." **Issa said, looking into the cupboard.

"Oh well, I can certainly smell where it went. Reminds me of that day, doesn't it?" he said and grinned.

Whacking him behind the head, his wife scolded him.

"Watch out for what you say. The kids are still here."

"What, they are old enough to join anyway. They will claim their own corner." He said and grinned.

Moka and Tsukune blushed crimson, while Kasumi whacked her husband with her knuckles, knocking him from the sofa.

"**As far as I remember, you could only do that when you two still had your powers."** Issa commented, grinning.

The adults shared a laugh and Kasumi sighed:

"The old times, what I would do to turn back time."

Keisuke laid his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"**I thought we were here to talk about some bonding preparations?" **Akasha asked.

Thus the discussions began. It went from wedding dresses to when and where, the points of the order of how things happen, who attends and slowly things went to chitchat. The woman were sitting together and sharing experiences or telling stories, while the men sat around another table talking about "men's stuff".

Soon they were finished and the day was already over. It went by rather quickly, seeing as they spent most of the time on drabbling about the bonding. Moka lay in bed, arms around Tsukune, head on his chest. This was great. She could really get used to such a life. She lay there and smirked as she slowly pushed herself up and sat on his lap.

"I promised you a treat didn't I?" she smirked.

He just grinned back and replied:

"_That you did, dear."_ And kissed her.

Opening her mouth, she slid her tongue into his mouth, cutting it on one of his fangs. He sucked her tongue and licked every drop of blood he could find. She had to say that it was rather arousing. She told herself that she would get him to crave her. He denied her the pleasure of his flesh long enough. Slowly grinding up and down, she pushed him down. All the while focusing on getting him to submit, she continued to tease him. It would have almost worked, wouldn't he have such a strong will. Tsukune licked her in her special spot and after a few other affectionate kisses, he gained the upper hand. Without realizing, she submitted to him.

"_That's enough for today, Moka-Chan." _He smirked.

He went back down and cuddled back up with her.

"Damn it. I'll get you next time." Moka thought to herself before falling asleep.

So this is it. Well was quite short, you know I got a writing jam right now. Its crap to have one of those, I tell you. It's just that I know where it'll go but I need to make out all the details, but they just won't come into my mind. It's totally crappy. Uhm…anyways review, PM or whatever, and tell me what you think about it. That's pretty much it,… right... yep that's it this time. Hope you had fun, see you next time, cuu!


	17. Chapter 17: Love hurts, love heals

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

Hey y'all, I'm back writing another chap and well, if it's bad, writer's block if not, uhm still writer's block. So anyway, I hope you read on, don't be shy and just leave a review. Well, I don't wanna talk much, though I usually do, on with the story.

Chapter 17: Love hurts, love heals

Moka woke up, lying on Tsukune, arms wrapped tightly around his chest. Slowly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she smiled as she remembered what day tomorrow would be. Tomorrow, on the 13th March, Tsukune and her would go through the Blood Ceremony, a ritual performed during Blood Oath Celebration. Then, they would be seen as fiancés in Vampire Society. Though she didn't know why it would be needed to marry in the human ways as well, seeing as none of them ever were human, she didn't mind. It would be just another declaration of their love. She could barely wait. Tomorrow the Blood Ceremony, a few days later the marriage, it was like a dream. Though the only thing she would miss would be that their bonding and their honeymoon had been delayed for two and a half months. That sucked, but well, she could get used to being his wife till then. Thankfully, they already had the mansion at the academy so they wouldn't be disturbed or apart. They could wake up and find that they were with the one they loved. It would be wonderful. She would have to share with her inner self but well, she was the same person after all.

She started to comb through his hair. She loved his wild, untamable, spiky hair. She wondered how he would look like if he would have long hair. Either way, she loved him and that wouldn't change only because he had a different hairstyle. Suddenly she remembered, that he hadn't fully transformed since he regained back his memory. Now that he had back his memory, he should be S-Class at least. From what she saw, that he could do before, he was definitely S-Class. He landed a hit on her father. That was a hard thing to achieve, she knew. She herself only landed a hit a few times, and that only if he was distracted, she used most of her youki into the attack or if he was extremely tired. The thing that differenced Tsukune from her most was that unlike her he was extremely creative in fights. She rather relayed on her experience unlike him, who improvised more. Though she couldn't deny, from what she could remember he won against her in a fight. He was her mate, so he should be able to protect her. After the Blood Ceremony her inner self would love to fight with him again, she knew. She wanted to ever since she witnessed his youki in his "sealed" state.

Tsukune's POV:

Slowly Tsukune awoke to find someone comb his hair. He knew it was Moka so he kept still. Tomorrow would be a great day in their lives, but today was first. Deciding to let her know he awoke, he joked:

"_Help me; a big, pink, fluffy ball is trying to eat me."_

"Hey, who are you calling a big, pink, fluffy ball here?" she said and pulled at his hair, making him turn his neck up. He tried to bite her hand and replied:

"_So you don't want to be the ONLY big, pink, fluffy ball in my life that has captured my heart?"_ he asked kissing her hand.

"I would prefer not being a big, pink, fluffy ball."

"_So you would prefer to just be a pink fluffy ball?" _he smirked.

"I would like to be the one who you spend eternity with, the one who shall hold your heart, the one who you never leave, I would like to be yours nothing less and nothing more." She said, looking him in the eye.

"_And that you are. You shall be more than that, but for now, you are the one who holds my heart, the one who shall be at my side, you shall be my one and only love."_

"Then I shall be satisfied with that, for now. But I shall not be that forever, I expect to be more than that you hear me?"

"_Yes, my love. You will be my wife and mate, you and no one else."_

Satisfied with the answer she leans in and kisses him. Pinning him to the bed, she had a playful grin on her face.

"_Ever since we got our memory back you are far more playful you know that? Even your Inner side seems to be oddly caring." _He told her from under her grip.

"Do you mind?" she asked him, sitting upright.

"_No, not at all. Either way, I love you and that is all that matters." _He said and leaned up and kissed her, making her fall from his lap and get pinned down.

She tried to dominate him in their kiss, but he already knew all the secrets to make her shiver in pleasure. Seeing that she couldn't win this way, she broke the kiss and while he tried to recapture her lips, she moved lower and slowly and seductively licked his neck. Right at the vein that she uses to draw some blood. That made HIM shiver in pleasure and feeling his want rise, he forcefully captured her lips again. She loved it, all of it. Every single touch, every single breath, every single thought he spent for her, she wanted it all. At the height of her emotions, she decided to let her instincts take over. Actually she should have known better. Having already had the lesson a few times, she bit his neck and tried to make him bite hers.

HE didn't want that, for he knew more about what he was then she did. He was no normal vampire. He was a direct descendant of the very first vampire. He was different from the other vampires. While she was a second, a descendant of a human that was turned by a vampire, who was turned by the first, she didn't have his limitations. If he were to bite her while she was biting him, he would without any doubt change her. He couldn't do that until the blood ceremony. He couldn't tell her yet. It was to be revealed when the ceremony was performed. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. All that was left is to keep her from doing so.

She was being led by her instincts and so she tried to make him exchange blood with her. Naturally this process would be done by vampires to mark them as theirs, only enhanced by the blood oath ceremony, but since he was different, he couldn't let her, yet. He pushed away, but she still pushed.

"_Moka, stop. We can't."_ but she ignored him.

"_Stop."_

"_No, Moka stop."_

Finally reaching his breaching point, before he gave in to his instincts, he yelled at her:

"_Moka, STOP!" _ He said and pushed her away.

It hurt him to see the look of hurt on her face and the fact that he had to push her away. He would love to embrace her and kiss her and just love her, but she needed to learn her lesson. So he decided that he would not bend and punish her.

"_Moka, I have told you before and now I tell you again, that we can't do that. I told you to stop but you wouldn't oblige. You drove me as far as to push you away from me, when the thing that I would love most is to hold you and never let you go. Seeing as just telling you won't help, I will have no choice but to punish you. So from this moment on until the Blood Oath Ceremony, you shall not have one drop of my blood and you shall not receive my affection." _ He said and looked away from her. Only now did he realize that he got up from the bed and was facing the door.

"Why? I thought you loved me?" she said, hurt and betrayal clear in her voice.

It hurt him, to hear her say that to him. In this moment, he was glad he was facing the door. This way she couldn't see the tears that fell from his face, couldn't see the pain in his eyes. He heated this decision but it couldn't be helped.

"_I shall see you around." _ He said and left, looking up at the ceiling.

He never realized how ignorant he must have been of her pain, back then when he was still insane. Looking back, he could only laugh at himself. He would have never believed if anyone would have told him that he was a descendant of the First vampire, back then in his own little world. Only now does he see how empty his life was without Moka. Seeing how empty it already was now, when it was only minutes after he punished her, he wondered how he managed to live roughly a decade without her. He couldn't bear to be away for more than a day.

"_I'm sorry my love, but this you brought upon yourself. And once again, we walk in darkness. Ironic how much love can hurt."_

He turned and walked away, away to where his feet would carry him.

Meanwhile Moka was inside the room, clenching her hands into fists and she wept. She thought that everything would be okay now. She thought that she finally wouldn't have to be alone anymore. How could he leave her? After all that they have been through, he left her yet again. Though was it really his fault? Was it anybody's fault? Or was it just hers? Her fault for being selfish, not listening to his warnings, not caring about the lines that he drew her fault that he would have to go as far as keep himself away from her? The truth hurt.

She got up and stood at the door where he just left. Somehow, the door had some odd pull towards her. She stumbles her way across the room and before she even was there, she could smell it. A smell, that she loved yet never wanted to smell again. She could smell his tears. Smelling them, it felt like a stab at her already beaten heart. Looking down in shame she went over to the wet spots on the carpet. Realizing that the decision might have hurt him more than it hurt her, she could only feel sorrow. She hurt the one person who she fell in love with all these years ago. She would learn her lesson; she believed that she already did. She already realized hoe selfish she was and had no plans on continuing like this in the future. Thinking back, she could see that she didn't pay attention to his problems at all. She always seemed to want to satisfy her needs first. Shame gripped her at the realization. There were so many signs that he had limitations. Now, that she could see all her faults, she asked herself whether she was still worthy of being his love. She, who was selfish enough to only want to satisfy her needs, oblivious to his needs.

Sitting on the floor, she would simply wait until he returns. This shall be her punishment. Loneliness. She would wait on the floor, she even refused to go out and eat anything. This shall be her trial, one day. If her love wouldn't even let her starve one day, she wouldn't see it fit to be his mate.

The day was unbelievable long. Finally having fallen asleep, she lay on the floor, starved, anemic, cold and most of all lonely. She was curled up into a ball; seemingly she didn't do anything besides sitting in front of the door all day.

Tsukune carefully opened the door and came in. Closing it, he immediately spotted her. Seeing her he could only smile. She learnt her lesson, and that was all he needed to know. Nonetheless he wouldn't show her any affection until the ceremony, at least not direct affection. As a man he had to hold onto his word. Picking her up, he laid her down onto the bed and tucked her in. Taking his place next to her, he could only smile. Running his fingers through her hair, he remembers all the times when she combed through his hair or when he combed through hers. How he wished that this was over and they would be attending the blood oath ceremony right now. He wanted that this day was over. It pained him, but she left him no choice. Yet it hurt nonetheless. He really looked forward to tomorrow. Because tomorrow he would try Inner's resolve and see whether she learnt her lesson. He was sure she did. Then, they would spend a wonderful night. With that thought in mind, he drifted off into his dreams.

Well guys, FINALLY I got another chap. Damn Writer's block. But at least I am satisfied with the outcome. Though it took longer than I thought. Well, review please, okay? And what do you think about Tsukki teaching a lesson? And well, though I think most of you already know, I can only make weekly ups and that only on Friday or Saturday. My mom got my laptop and well it's shit just so you know. I even had to think on writing my story on sheets of paper! O.O that is low, knowing that I have a laptop and that I have to do that because my mom took it from me. Anyway, hope you liked it, and if you want to , you can PM me or review and tell me what you think on how the story will continue. I will say somewhere in that direction or nope not that direction. But I won't tell you the plot though. See you next week! Oh yeah, I can still answer PM's with my cell so don't worry, I'll be able to answer.


	18. Chapter 18: What is pride?

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

Hey guys, I know I'm taking my time with writing my chaps but hey, at least you get one almost every week. So I hope you all like my story so far and I just wondered how many of you guys read it, but anyway, on with the story.

Chapter18: What is pride?

That night Tsukune could rest very little. He woke up in the middle of the night, and couldn't fall asleep again. It was just SO hard to maintain his will not to touch his Moka. He hated her punishment but, he had to. She had to know her place. Though there was still one problem remaining. While trying to fall asleep again he thought. He came to the realization that Moka didn't have any sense for pride. She might know what is good and what is bad for your pride but yet, she knew nothing of it. She didn't know what pride is, what it means, how to show pride. All she knew was arrogance, what she believed to be pride. Tsukune always thought her to know better, after all she was the one who held her head high all the time. She was the one who talked about pride all the time.

In the end, Tsukune decided to teach Moka a lesson, Inner Moka. Moving his hand up towards her collar, he gently tucked at her Rosario and while he was pulling it off, he gave her a kiss on the lips. Tsukune wanted to have more, but he couldn't. If she just knew what he had to endure. Slowly he got up and went out of the room. With one last glance at her peaceful, silver haired face he hesitantly but steadily made his way out of the room. Closing the door, he exhaled slowly and set out for the forest that surrounded the "house".

Moka woke up from her sleep to find that she was out of the Rosario. It startled her to why she never noticed that she went out. Finding the bed cold, she sighed sadly. He was still angry at her. She sighed again and sat up. She already missed him so much, then how much would she miss him if he were to stay away not for days but for weeks. She sighed again. She didn't want him to leave her, ever again. She already knew that one for sure. Out of loneliness she began to think back to the times when he still showered her in light kisses, and made her feel such bliss like no one else could.

In front of her eyes she could see all the times again when they made out. Back then in their "mansion", the time on the roof, the one in the bus and then again, the one from yesterday. Thinking about them all she could do is close her eyes. She didn't want to see the reality that he has was no longer next to her. She still had to wait another day until she would feel his warmth again. Yet while she remembered his warmth, she could not deny that he was right. Every single time she tried to bite his neck while he fed on her. He in fact did tell her not to and yet she did. As realization dawned upon her, she longed for his lips yet she didn't. Wetting her dried lips she tasted his taste on her tongue. Licking her lips again, she couldn't get enough. Taking in his taste, she pulled her legs into a hug as she started to shake. Silently she began to cry. She missed him so much, but what did she expect? She loved him so dearly yet does she deserve to be loved by him, considering the way she treated him? For treating him like that, she thought that she deserved to be punished like Tsukune did. She would endure it and show him that she understood. Yet, does he even want her? Does she mean anything at all to him or was it all just a façade to not make her notice how badly she treated him? He was more than a pet to her, he was the most important person in her life. She wouldn't lose him. Right then and there she swore to her that she would endure his punishment and do everything to win him back and be a proper lover to him, if he still wanted to have her.

Tsukune was somewhere in the forest. He was sitting on a tree stump when he noticed his "Inner voice" talked to him again.

"**So you really gonna pull it through huh?"**

"_I have to. This punishment won't change our relationship but it will show her, her boundaries."_

"**So what punishment would change your relationship?"**

"_Betrayal"  
_**"Did she not betray you in the sense that she ignored your warnings that you could not feed from each other at the same time?"**

"_She did, but that betrayal can be healed. There are some things that cannot, some things that are simply unforgiveable."_

"**OH, and what do you have in mind?"**

"_Betrayal that runs unimaginable deep. Betrayal of flesh."_

"**Indeed. Ever since you got a backbone I seem to like you more and more. Though the biggest step you made by regaining your memories."**

"_Indeed. Although I regained my memories you are still here. Mind telling me why?"_

"**I can go if you wish."**

"_We both know that you can't."  
_**"And why is that?"**

"_You can't leave my side because you ARE me. You are a me from back then. You are the me from before the incident and you just decided to lean back and let me do everything. Though I am the REAL me, you are an image created by my mind to help me not to be helpless when I lose my memories. I am right am I not?"_

"**Well done, Tsukune. You are just as smart as you used to be, maybe even smarter."**

"_Well, if you grow up being vampire then grow up being human, you get to learn some things."_

"**It couldn't be helped. At least you didn't get dumb while relaxing in the human world."**

"_Hey watch your tongue, old man."  
_**"Who are you callin old man here boy?"**

"_You. Got a problem with it?"_

"**We are the same age dumbass. Actually I was created by you later so I am the younger one. So you are the **_**old man**_**."  
**_"Now then, be a good creation of mine and be of some help."_

"**As you wish **_**master**_**. You should go back to the house. It's already mid-day. Time seems to pass so fast. Did you even notice that you are meditating?"**

"_Of course I did. Why shouldn't I? You didn't think me to be that stupid did you?"_

"_**Of course not. How could you even think that?**_**" **

"_Hey what's with that tone?"_

During the whole conversation Tsukune went back to the mansion and was now standing in front of the door to their room. He could hear her cry and it hurt him. It was like stabbing him right through the heart. He just couldn't stay. Not in front of the room, not in this hall, not in this mansion. He needed to get out. With those stabbing sounds in his head he ran onto the roof to calm down.

Up on the roof he let his tears flow, tears of sorrow that he had to cause her such pain. It stabbed him deeply but he couldn't help it. He had no choice. She has to learn what pride was. Arrogance was just a façade covered under superiority.

In the mansion in a room unknown to us, Akasha Bloodriver and Issa Shuzen have a little talk:

"_**It is unfortunate that this had to happen on the day that they go through the Blood Oath Celebration."**_

"**Unfortunate, but it couldn't be helped. She had it coming."**

"_**I know. I just wish she would have realized what was going to happen before it actually happened."**_

"**I tried to teach her the meaning of pride and yet all I could do was to show her arrogance."**

"_**It wasn't your fault."**_

"**And yet I failed."**

"_**I will teach her. After today she will know the difference between arrogance and pride."**_

"**I hope so, my love, I hope so."**

"_**I shall go and help her get ready, she shall make her own choices."**_

With that Akasha left and went to go to Moka and Tsukune's room.

Meanwhile Keisuke and Kasumi were having a little talk as well, let us peek into their world of conversation and debates:

"I haven't seen Tsukki all day." Kasumi whined.

"_I know."_ Keisuke answered, almost bored.

"What does that mean?" she asked raising an eyebrow while Keisuke began to throw his hands up in front of him and started to sweat.

"_Nothing. Absolutely nothing."_

"Keisuke Aono, SIT DOWN!" Kasumi screamed and Keisuke "fell" onto the floor.

"_I'm sorry dear. I just mean he's grown up, he will claim his mate in barely a month. I have confidence in him and believe that he will do what he must. You as his mother should as well."_

"I know. You go and talk to him. You are his father and you are the person who guides him, while I am the person who raises him. It's your talk."

"_Alright. I will see you when we go to the ceremony."_

Taking up the responsibility he was given, Keisuke set out to find his son and have a father-son talk or a man to man or whatever you want to call it.

Up on the roof, Tsukune sat at the very edge and let his tears flow down his face. It just hurt this damned much, he just wants it to be over. Suddenly he jerked up. There at the door to the roof, stood his father. His father sat down next to him and just looked at the sky for a while. Then he spoke up.

"I know how it feels son. Back then, before I and your mother were mated, I got that lesson as well. Back then Issa and I were best friends. We grew up together, we were like brothers. He too looked down on everyone below him. He despised humans, and one day he, how do I say this, he went nuts. It's not even some big thing like some human hunters killed his parents, nope it was a little thing really. He preferred to take blood from a living source so he once in a while would go into a nearby village and drink some blood from a tasty smelling human. Then one day, one of them resisted. Naturally. That human took a water bottle and smashed it onto his head. His head got cut and he got a little scratch. Because of a little scratch he went out of his mind and he went berserk on the whole village. When I arrived it was already too late. The whole village was drenched in blood. I faced him and we had a fight. Seeing as he was in a frenzy his movements were unsteady and random. That was why I could beat him easily. As a punishment I took his title as my brother until he earned it again.

It hurt to no ends. We traveled together in silence. He tried to strike up an conversation several times a day but I would not respond. Then one day he learned his lesson. When an hunting party came across our paths they tried to kill us. We of course defeated them. All but one of them fled while they still could. That one had an incurable disease. In the fight he got hit and was left incapable of defending himself. I watched as Issa moved towards the man and to my surprise and relief he brought him into our camp and treated his wounds. On that night the man told us his story.

He used to be a hunter, hunting to kill Vikings. His village has been attacked by the Vikings more than once, so they sought each other's blood. When one day a Viking came into his house, trying to kill his family, he defeated the Viking. But instead of killing him, he spared him. He didn't hold any grudges on anyone just because they were some different race or culture. They were all the same to him. It doesn't matter what you are but what you do. Some years later, he got hit by an poisoned dagger during an ambush on the village. He was incurable infected with a poison that didn't stop until the carrier was dead. So all that he could do was to bring honor to his family by hunting. Yet he himself never once killed another person, he tried to get them to surrender and help them. That night, he fell. Because of his disease his body could not regenerate properly.

With that act, Issa regained my trust as well as his title as my brother for that night we both learned a priceless lesson. Stay strong son. I know it hurts but in the end all will end well. Even if you know that it will hurt you have to stay to your word. You have to show honor and pride. Even if all hope is lost, protect your honor, no matter what."

"_Yes father. I shall stay strong, I will keep up to my word. I will protect my honor." _he said as he got up and clenched his fist.

Keisuke smiled proudly at his son and clasped him on the back.

"Come on now lovebird, let's get you ready for the festival."

And so father and son left to get ready.

Meanwhile Akasha was standing in front of Moka and Tsukune's room. She gently knocked and after a moment she opened the door. As she went in she quickly took in the view. Her daughter was unsealed and sitting on the bed, sobbing. Akasha would have never thought to see her Inner persona sobbing again. Akasha walked to the bed and embraced her daughter.

"**Shh, it's alright. I'm here, hush now." **She tried to calm her daughter.

"**I know it hurts but it will be over soon. Just you wait. While we are waiting, won't you tell me what happened?"**

"I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry for all that I have done. I never meant for this to happen."

Slowly running her hand through her daughters hair she answered:

"**I know sweetie, I know. So you care to enlighten your old mommy on what happened between you and Tsukki?"**

So it was that Moka started to tell her mother everything about hear trying to get him to bite her while she bit him and all that happened between them. All the while her mother didn't say a word. Though after Moka proclaimed that she would endure his punishment and win him back if he still wanted her, Akasha asked her daughter something:

"**Tell me, do you know what pride is?"  
**"Of course, pride determines your superiority towards lower beings."

"**I knew you would say that. But that is NOT pride. It is quite the opposite if I am to say. That would be arrogance. Arrogance is not pride, arrogance is something pretending to be pride, yet going into the other direction. Pride is your sense of good deeds. Pride is seen as something reflecting ourselves. Even if you say that someone has no pride he still has. Everyone has pride. His pride may be broken, but it's still there. So what is pride? Pride is made out of all the good things you did, and yet all the bad things you did. To help others and to hold no grudges are good things. They add to your pride. While doing bad things, doing wrong does not necessarily mean that your pride sinks. If you are able to stand up for your faults and put them into the past but still learn your lesson that too adds to your pride. Everything that makes you a good person is pride. Yet that alone is no pride. To stand up for them and see yourself in your deeds is pride. Pride is like a mirror, if you can see yourself just like you are now, your sense of pride is high. Though don't look down on people who do not see themselves, even though they don't see themselves, they deserve to be given a chance to learn from their faults. Now if you look at yourself, what do you see?"**

After a moment of silence Moka said:  
"I see a monster. An arrogant monster, all alone." She said as she started to shake.

"I'm sorry mother. I should have known better. I was blind. Can you forgive me?"  
**"It is not me who you have to beg for forgiveness. Ask **_**him.**_**"**

"But what if he does not want me anymore?"  
**"Then it was not meant to be. At least show him that you will accept his rejection with pride. I am most definitely sure that he still does. Now let us get you done for the celebration. You won't be doing that every day now will you?"**

So mother and child set out to get ready for one of the most important days in their lives.

Glancing back at the room, Moka whispered to no one in particular:

"I will earn your heart, with honor and pride. I shall take you if you wish to take me, I will be yours Tsukune."

SO…that's my latest chap. Well wow, I actually wanted to split it at first but then I said, nah its one act so I won't cut it. Well yeah this chap is currently running onto 3k words, 2.975 right now and well I will make a 3k chap!^^ Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review, if you have any questions because some things went too fast PM me or review alrighty? See ya next week pals!

3022 words yo!


	19. Chapter 19: Blood Oaths are made

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

So hey guys, before we proceed with the story I would like to say one thing. An anonymous reviewer has reviewed as following:

"This sucks rosario vampire is about fighting destroying and moka yelling know your place"

With this review I would like to say clearly that this story is not supposed to be about fighting. There will be some fighting inside but it does not revolve around fighting. In my opinion not even the manga itself revolves around that. I think it revolves about growing friendship and how they grow together through their fights but still compete for Tsukki's heart. My story won't follow that either. My story will focus on Moka and Tsukune, about their relationship, the life that was hidden from them, and the life that they lead or will lead. All those and the little rocks on the path to a happy couple enjoying eternity.

Now that we got over that part let us continue to watch the relationship of Moka and Tsukune.

Chapter19: Blood Oaths are made

It was now about six o'clock in the evening and Tsukune was standing in his formal attire, namely a kimono, in front of a window in front of their room. He was looking at the outside yet he was simply looking at his image.

Only a few hours, he thought to himself.

A few hours and this will be over.

A few hours and I will be able to hold her until the next day.

A few hours and I will be able to taste those lips I long for.

A few hours, and I will feel the warmth of her body.

A few hours and I will be able to make that sad expression of hers go away.

He took a sip from the wine he got himself and let out a sigh.

A few hours, a few hours nonetheless.

Inside of their room Moka and Akasha have just finished and they were looking at the mirror in the bathroom. Her mother was standing behind her and was just finishing to comb her hair. Akasha smiled proudly at her daughter, yet sadly. It was sad that on a special day for her daughter she would have to endure such sadness. It was her fault though. But it would be alright. If her daughter made up her mind, she will take the right choices and hopefully they will go back to being the lovely couple that they used to be, or rather are.

Akasha sighed as she laid her head on her daughters shoulder.

"**I always knew you would be a real beauty when you grow up. You should be happy you know?"**

"But how can I be happy knowing what a fool I was? Even if the outer shell looks beautiful it cannot make the inner scars go away."

"**Then you just have to change your inner appearance. Find someone who loves you with your flaws and love him just like he loves you and everything will be alright."**

"Are faults ever forgiven?"

"**A scratch can heal without any scars but if you tear open a wound deeper than anything else could, the scar it leaves will forever brand its mark upon yourself. Nonetheless we cannot know whether or not they can be forgiven if we don't try can we now?"** with that she got up and patted her daughter on the shoulder.

"**Come now, it's almost time to go."**

So they made their way out of the room. Once they opened the door they were greeted by Tsukune, his parents and Issa. Moka took one glance at Tsukune's face before she lowered her head. Tsukune showed no reaction but in his eyes one could see how it hurt him to see his Moka like that. Noticing that the couple could use some time alone, the parents went to go out into the entrance hall to wait until the two were done.

Tsukune turned around and walked towards the old living room, down the hall. He motioned with his hand for Moka to follow. She followed a few steps behind him, head held low as a sign that she does not mean to offend him in any way. When they entered Tsukune did not turn around or anything, he just calmly walked towards the window and stared outside. Calmly taking a sip from his drink he waited for her to say something. First the silence went on, but after a few minutes Moka collected her words and decided to that it was time for her to say something:

"Tsukune, I… I am sorry. I know I was foolish. I am sorry for not respecting your feelings and for always only thinking about myself. I have learnt now what pride is. I have realized that until now, that what I thought to be pride was arrogance. I hate myself for being so foolish. I should have known, after all these years that we were separated I should have known. It's just that I was alone that time, but who am I to speak? You had the worse fate after all. Getting everything sealed away, living in the human world, knowing nothing about your own species, your fate was worse. But I think living with humans, getting sealed made you a better person, while I just got worse. I know that I don't deserve someone as gentle as you are; I know that I would be better left alone but I can't help the fact that I love you, for that has always been true and always will. Even if everything else is just a lie in your eyes, please believe me if I say that I truly and eternally love you. I cannot expect you to love me back and I cannot expect you to forgive me but just know that I love you. If you still want me, I am yours and I will try to be the best lover I can for you."

Silence, no reaction and just uncomfortable silence filled the room. Moka glanced up in time to see Tsukune turn around and look at her. He had an expression of hurt and yet pride in his eyes. He took a sip from his wine and after a sigh he said:

"_I hope you have learnt your lesson Moka. I never wanted to do any of this, but you left me no choice. I would love to see whether you will be able to keep onto your words. Yet I cannot accept you. I said that I would not show any affection, any at all until the Blood Oath Ceremony and I cannot break my word. You will see whether or not you are accepted. Until then there is nothing I can do. Everything else we will see after the Ceremony." _ He said, walks over to Moka and took one last sip from his wine before holding it out with his right hand to Moka.

Moka took the wine and held it close and turned to see him walk out. She took a sip and was overwhelmed by its taste. She could smell, taste even feel Tsukune in it. It was simply delicious. Moka was glad that her Outer side was not here to drink this. Her Inner side didn't want to share. Though the two of them have become rather similar. How she would have laughed at the person who told her that she would be this gentle someday. She would have said that a Vampire was not gentle, a Vampire was cruel. Taking another sip she realized that Tsukune had accepted her. He said that he would not show her any affection yet he did…indirectly. Through the wine glass they shared an indirect kiss. That gave her confidence that he would have her again, that they would be together. Soon this would be over. Finishing her wine, she went out of the living room and went into their room. Once inside she put the wine glass onto the small table to remind her of their indirect kiss once they returned. With that in mind she went to the Entrance Hall to meet the parents and most of all her Tsukune.

While Tsukune and Moka had their little chat the parents were not just calmly standing around and doing nothing, no they had a small talk themselves:

"I hope they are going to be alright." Kasumi sighed.

"**They are such a cute couple." **Akasha encouraged.

"Don't worry, they will do alright. He's my son after all." Keisuke said proudly.

"Don't worry, how can I not worry knowing what could happen if they don't work things out?" Kasumi yelled at her husband.

Issa chuckled into his fist as he saw the two of them arguing before getting a piece himself.

"**And WHAT are YOU laughing about Issa Shuzen? Do you want Moka-chan and Tsukune to break up?"** Akasha yelled at _her_ husband.

Sweating nervously Issa replied:

"**I never said that dear, you did. I made a promise and I will keep it. He is an honorable man and he WILL be my son." **Issa tried to defend himself.

"**You didn't have a choice anyway. I want him to be my son as much as Kasumi want Moka to be her daughter and as long as we believe it to go well, they will be."** Akasha said turning away, crossing her arms, giving THE _cold-shoulder look_.

"Seems like you messed up too huh?" Keisuke grinned at Issa.

"**Seems like it." **Issa answered, smirking.

"Don't think you're done yet!" the women hit their husbands on the head with their knuckles.

Rubbing their heads, the fathers said:

"It's not like we are against anything. It's just we believe in our children and believe them to be able to handle things alright. And if they break up it seems like it was not meant to be, although they seem to be such a great match. Maybe you should try that too." Keisuke said with Issa nodding.

Akasha and Kasumi just turned around and stared at the door, waiting and hoping that all turned out well.

Not long after they heard footsteps approaching and saw Tsukune walking towards them with an expression that didn't show anything, anything at all. No sadness, no happiness, not regret, nothing at all. Seeing as he seemed to be calm they assumed that everything went all right. But then he always used to deal with things on his own, so one couldn't be sure.

Then after a few minutes Moka arrived. Seeing her everyone sighed in relief. She, unlike him, wore a relieved expression on her face. Looking into her eyes one could see never ending happiness, relief, and determination, everything that would say _I will show you that you won't regret what you did. _She walked with her head held slightly higher, not like she used to but higher than she lately did. Taking her place behind Tsukune she slowly trotted along. Getting out of the mansion the family got onto a car and drove off into the mountains.

Behind the mansion, some way to the east there was a path that cut through the forest surrounding the mansion. Driving through this path would remind one of going through a dimensional tunnel. Somehow it was hypnotizing. Just gazing into the forest could make one forget where you were and what you wanted to do. The ride was long and somehow painfully quite. On some part it was peaceful through the forest but knowing that you would attend to a celebration that would promise you to someone was still uncomfortable. Not in a bad way though, more like nervous uncomfortable not like forced into this relationship uncomfortable.

After about half an hour or at least what seemed like half an hour, or more, they arrived in front of a garden. Getting out of the car the group was greeted by a man in robes.

"You must be the Family of Aono and Akashiya?" he asked.

The group nodded.

"Follow me please." He said as he turned around and walked towards a huge temple.

The group marched in front along a path and after a few minutes they arrived at a stone door. Though one wouldn't know why, there were guards standing on each side of the doors, opening them at the sight of the approaching visitors.

Inside they went around a few halls and corners until they reached other double doors. They had runes on them with a soft red, crimson, almost bloodlike, shining color. The priest opened the door and the family went inside. Then the priest closed the doors and left.

The room was pretty big and seemed to be quite comfortable. The room was arched and in the back was an altar with a golden goblet, a silver dagger and an old book on crimson sheets. Behind that altar was a robed man, who seemed to be the high priest of this temple. In front of the altar was a circle with a mattress inside, which was round and who would have guessed crimson. On each side of the mattress were pillars made out of solid stone. The room was lit by candles at the sides and at the altar.

The priest spread his arms and said:

"Welcome, house of Akashiya and house of Aono. We have gathered here to let your representative descendants to swear the ancient Blood Oaths. This is still the case, am I correct?"  
**"Yes High Priest." **Issa answered.

"Good. Now let us begin. Come here, those who are to bond." He said as he put his arms down and opened the ancient book.

Tsukune and Moka stepped up and bowed in front of the Priest.

"Rise. You both know the rules of this bond? The limitations, the sacredness of these bonds?"

They nodded.

"Know that once these bonds are made, you cannot absolve them on your own. Absolving these bonds will be painful for these bonds are strong. Help you will need if you are to absolve these sacred bonds. They can only be made ONCE so be sure about your choice." He said as he looked calmly at the two of them.

Nodding to each other they lowered their heads and said:

"_We are sure High Priest. We know the price of these bonds and we are aware of the consequences should we break them."_

"Very well. Now let us swear the oaths." He said and turned to Moka.

"Do you, Moka Akashiya swear by your blood, honor and pride to accept Tsukune Aono as your accepted oath partner?

Do you swear to take him as your mate once the time arrives for the two of you to make the unbreakable bond?

Do you swear to cherish him, his pride, and honor and blood as if it were yours?

Do you swear to stay at his side, through days of eternal darkness and days of rising suns?

Will you be his light when he is lost, will you save him when he is in need of your help?

Swear that you will never look at another man, talk to another man unless he allows it?

Will you merge your souls to be one, give yourself to him without any doubts or fears?

Do you swear that he is your other half and that you will abandon all of your pride, honor, all that you hold dear just for him?

If you are able to swear these oaths say that you will."

"I, Moka Akashiya hereby swear that I accept you as my oath partner and mate.

I swear to cherish you above all.

I swear to stay at your side for all eternity, if you will have me.

I will not look at any other man unless you permit me to.

I swear that I will abandon everything to be the other half of your soul.

I, Moka Akashiya, swear to be yours Aono Tsukune." She said and bowed her head.

Turning to Tsukune the priest repeated the oaths:

Do you, Aono Tsukune swear by your blood, honor and pride to accept Moka Akashiya as your accepted oath partner?

Do you swear to take her as your mate once the time arrives for the two of you to make the unbreakable bond?

Do you swear to cherish her, her pride, honor and blood as if it were yours?

Do you swear to stay at her side, through days of eternal darkness and days of rising suns?

Will you be her light when she is lost, will you save her when she is in need of your help?

Swear that you will never look at another woman, talk to another woman unless she allows it?

Will you merge your souls to be one, give yourself to her without any doubts or fears?

Do you swear that she is your other half and that you will abandon all of your pride, honor, all that you hold dear just for her?

Will you protect her from the dangers of this world?

Will you stay true to her and not seek any other woman?

Do you swear to be hers, for all eternity?

If you are able to swear these oaths say that you will."

"_I, Tsukune Aono, swear that I will accept Moka Akashiya as my respected oath partner and mate. _

_I swear to abandon all my honor and pride if the need should arrive._

_I swear to cherish her and love her without looking at any other woman, for she is the only one in my life._

_I will stay at her side through darkness and light._

_I will protect her and save her from the danger of this world.  
I swear that she will be the other side of my soul, forever and always."_

The priest smiled at them and clasped his hands together. Moka looked at Tsukune and smiled a real genuine smile of happiness that she hadn't smiled for days. She knew that everything was alright. Tsukune looked at her and smiled at her just as happy as she was, though unlike her he did not have any teary eyes.

The priest held out the dagger in his hands and said:

"Now you will have to slit your wrists and pour blood into this goblet."

Tsukune was first and took the dagger calmly into his right hand. Slitting his wrist he let the blood pour into the goblet until it was half full. The moment the blood started to flow one could see the look of longing on Moka's face. Holding out his arm for her to lick, Tsukune passed the dagger back to the priest.

Moka almost jumped his arm as she started to lick his wound. It tasted so divine. So rich in flavor and smell. How she missed it. After a few licks though she stopped. She couldn't drink his blood yet. Not now, not while they were in the middle of a ceremony.

Taking the dagger into her hands she slit her wrist and she too filled the goblet with her blood. Holding her arm out to Tsukune he licked at her wrist once and the wound was clean. Moka shivered at the feeling of his tongue on her skin. She felt foolish to waste such a gift, so foolish to think that she would control him.

Grabbing the goblet, the Priest gave the goblet to the couple as they took it into their hands, looked deeply into their eyes and slowly drank the crimson liquid. When they finished they licked their fangs, and looked longingly at each other.

"The last step for you would be to do the Blood Exchange. During this we will leave. But remember to keep on drinking the whole time. Do not worry to drink the partner dry. As long as the two of you are drinking it will be like the blood flows in a circle."

Tsukune helped Moka onto the mattress where they sat down. While everyone left they stared at each other. When they heard that the door has closed, Moka started to say something:

"Tsukune, I am so happy that you accepted me. I promise that you will not regret your choice. I have always loved you and always will for you are the only one I will ever love." She said as tears started to flow from her crimson eyes.  
_"Hush now. You shouldn't cry. I will always love you. I swore an oath to you just like you did to me. Come on now, let us finish this bond and walk into the future hand in hand. I will see you tomorrow my love."_

He said as he kissed her on the lips only to move on to her neck.

She was aroused at the heat from his body, the taste of his lips, the way his breath tickled her, just everything. Tears flowing from her eyes she bit onto his neck, only to moan at the explosion of feelings.

Very soon they felt their bodies grow heavy. The darkness falling as they held onto each other and fell asleep, holding the other in a warming embrace, blood flowing in a motion of yin and yang.

SO this is my new chap. Sorry it was late, and sorry if it was rushed. I didn't have much time and well me and my friends playing world of warcraft didn't really help. I am done now though. Hope you liked it, please review and ask me if something's unclear. Uhm yeah not much left to say I guess. See ya next time! 3.606 words!:D


	20. Chapter 20: Will this ever end?

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

hey guys, sry I couldn't update any sooner. You know, I've been in Changchun (China), look and see and well I just say, busy. I got some freetime right now so I thought, maybe I could expand my story of the ups and downs of Moka and Tsukkis relationship. Just one more thing. I have to apologize to OverlordKyo1099 because of his review saying:

"wish it wasa little bit longer, but I still enjoyed reading it."

I apoloize for making you believe that the ceremony was already over. Although it had some kind of funny effect didn't it? Anyway, because I couldn't fit everything into one chap, I decided to split it. Didn't want to tell you guys though. Would spoil the surprise wouldn't it?^^

Now that we got over that, lets plunge into the world of _Bond of Fate_!

Oh yeah, maybe this looks a lil weird to you cause you see, here I don't have my laptop so I had to write this chap by editing a document I saved here on .

Chapter20: Will this ever end?

Against the rule, this time Moka woke before Tsukune. She felt how she slowly drifted into consciousness again, as she slowly fluttered her eyes open, facing a warm, tasty neck,...that was in her mouth! Or rather between her fangs. Looking at the neck, she couldn't resist but lick the neck only to find, that,to her satifaction, a low moan rumbled through his chest. Feeling the low rumbling coursing through her body, she felt a little warmer. Only then did she notice, that he was still biting, not drinking, or rather nibbling at _her_ neck.

She let go, and took her look at him. At first she was shocked. He didn't look like he used to look. He looked different. not much, but different. Actually it wasn't that bad, but the simple fact that she was sure it was hers, made it bad. First off, his hair got longer, more spiky and split, to flow flawlessly around his face. The left side was alright, but the right side was a different matter, although to say the truth, even the ends of his hair stood out. Okay now probably no one understood what she meant, but ,to make it short, his hair was silver at the ends, and on his right side it differed, greatly. Instead of being black or rather black with a silver ending, it was silver and _pink_ strands of hair. The silver itself was not like his silvery white, it was rather _her_ silvery GREY. Beside of his hair, little could she see that has changed, for now.

She knew that it had to be her Tsukune, who else could that be? Only thing is, was she _his _Moka? She didn't know it anymore with the changes that she could see on herself. She didn't know which _her _she was. Inner or Outer? Pink haired or silver? Easiest way to find out, look at her hair, but that was the problem. It was silver AND pink. Didn't help that she could neither hear her Inner or Outer side's voice in her head while that used to be a non-stop thing. Confusion settled in her as she couldn't see through the mystery that was herself. Just as the confusion deepened the doubt started to creep into her head.

_Would he still love me, with the way I have changed?_

_He will, he said it himself that it didn't matter which Moka there was._

_But then again, it was with the two sides of me. Who am I?_

_Am I really someone or just the shadow of who I claim to be?_

_Am I Akashiya Moka? Am I someone?_

_The world keeps spinning yet I do not know my place._

_Wasn't always me who told everyone to know their place?_

_Then shouldn't I know where mine is?_

Through all her doubt and confusion, through her fear she held onto Tsukune for her sanity. She just rests on his chest, hoping that he would accept her and tell her that he loved her. Keeping that in mind, she closed her eyes to sleep until he would awake.

Tsukune woke up feeling a warm body on himself and thinking it to be Moka, just held her tighter and enjoy some more of this more than welcome feeling. Running his arm up and down her back he heard he sigh contently. He felt her nuzzle tighter into his chest. Then he decided to open his eyes to see the head of a silver AND pink haired woman. Slowly focusing his eyes he saw her look up at him. Seeing her eyes he bolted up in surprise and jumped away. He could see the unmistakable look of hurt on her face and most of all in her eyes the moment he did. She kneeled and sat on her feet as she clenched her hands and looked away. He could tell that she was at the verge of tearing up and he felt miserable for causing it. Thinking about what he saw, he could tell that she was the Moka he loved, but still it was surprising to see how much she changed in just one night.

Tsukune moved closer to her only to see her slowly back away. It hurt him, deeply.

"Does just seeing me disgust you so much that you have to back away?" she asked her voice breaking up.

Deciding to just sit in front of her and wait a little bit until she calmed down, he answered:

_"Listen Moka, I am sorry for how I reacted. It's just…"_

"What? That you don't like me?"

_"No! I will ALWAYS love you. It's just that seeing you change kind of shocked me at first."_

"You don't seem like it." She asked turning away.

Slowly moving towards her, he tried to embrace her. Seeing her back away, he just moved closer and finally trapped her in his arms. Holding her close he whispered into her ear:

_"Moka, I am sorry. I didn't mean to react that way. It was just surprising that's all. But you have changed, that you have to admit. I don't know which Moka you are, but one thing I know, you are mine. My Moka. Don't you want to be?"_

He asked as he loosened his grip. Feeling her move towards him, not wanting to lose his warmth, he embraced her again and turned towards her. Turning her head up, he looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her as passionately as he could. Seeing as she still seemed to be sad, he pulled away.

_"Or maybe is it, that YOU are the one who doesn't love me anymore?" _ He asked, ironically.

Getting the reaction he wanted, he felt her cling desperately onto him and tell him:

"No, it's not that I don't love you, it's…"

_"So you DO love me." _He cut her off.

"Of course I do, with all of my heart!" she replied.

_"So then where is the problem? I love you, you love me, so why are you so sad, saying that I don't love you?" _he asked her.

She opened her mouth to answer but couldn't form any words. Tsukune held her close, rubbed her back and sat her onto his lap.

_"Come now, it's alright. I don't care which Moka you are, you are mine as I am yours and that's all that matters." _He said as he kissed her again.

This time she responded and kissed back. Pulling away, he put her down, got up and held out a hand to her:

_"Come, let's greet our parents."_

She took his hand and together they made their way out. Moka stood, like she should, on his left side. As they went down the corridor they went into the main chamber. Arriving, they saw the parents drink some wine and talk, as they suddenly turned to the couple and inspected them.

"Told you." The mothers told the men.

They only grunted and turned back to focus on the couple. Looking up and down they mumbled:

**"Yes, yes, just like I thought. Matching hair oath partner indicator, matching eye color shifter, fused Moka, yep everything looks fine." **They said and looked at each other only to yell:

**"HEY THAT WAS MY TEXT!"**  
The women sweat dropped and decided to enlighten the couple onto the confusing things the men said, seeing as they were off in a corner arguing, trying to solve with rock-paper-scissors.

Taking turns in explaining the women told the couple:

"Don't worry child, we know it sounds like we are somehow making ticks on some kind of list but well, it's just that we want to make sure everything went alright."

_"Any of you mind to tell me what you're talking about?" _Tsukune asked.

"You hopefully know that we are of the _First_ bloodline, right?" his mother asked him, receiving a nod.

**"Just as we are from the Bloodline of Akashiya, right?"** Akasha asked him, smiling.

Nodding again they continued.

"Because we are the oldest and first vampiric bloodline, our bonding is different from the others. While the bonding of the others is merely a spiritual bond, ours eypands onto the physical bond. As the two of you might have noticed, your appearance has changed. Also your vison has slightly changed to let you see things the way your parter does. I know sounds confusing but when you look around you'll see what I mean, literally. Now, uhm where was I? Oh yeah, your hair has changed, gotten longer, varies in color but the most important thing is, you have this nice lil strand of hair on your right side that looks different. That way you can see whether or not your partner is transformed, is in danger or whatever." Kasumi said waving around with her hands, walking in circles and almost talking to herself.

**"You know, you really look like you were doing this from an instruction paper or something."** Akasha pointed out to her friend.

"You wanna take over, dear?" Kasumi asked with an innocent expression.

**"By any means, don't let me interrupt you. I was simply pointing something out." **Akasha replied, making a shove away motion with her hands.

"Hmpf, cold shoulder! Take that!" Kasumi said as she turned away.

A moment of silence. Then laughter as Akasha replied:

**"Oh please my lady, do spare me from your silent wrath"**

The two women started to laugh as they mumbled something about _never gets old_ or _one day I am going to show you what your lady can do_ and things like that, that somehow sounded amazingly perverted.

Deciding that they were not needed anyomre, Tsukune and Moka were about to leave when Issa held them back saying:

**"And where are you two lovebirds going?"**

_"Uhm, we were about to go and get something to eat and maybe take a little walk?" _Tsukune suggested, gaining a nod of approval from Moka, who has laid her head back on his chest.

"As much as I would like to let you go, there is one more thing that needs your attention." Keisuke told his son and hopefully his daughter in law.

Laughing at the two puzzled looks they brought upon them, Issa and Keisuke looked at each other before Keisuke, who has recovered earlier than his best friend, decided to speak up:

"You see kids, okay I might not be able to call you that for much longer but anyway, the Blood Oath Ceremony is an old, nearly ancient tradition. Usually you announce it and then every vampire who has any objections between the bonding of the two of you will have a chance to challenge you for the right of the hand of your chosen partner."

_"I got a bad feeling." _Tsukune told Moka.

"You see normally this is done before the Celebration is performed, but seeing as we did some kind of last minute thing, well we still need that done."

Giving a told you so look to Moka, Tsukune received a light jab in the ribs.

"But don't worry, as long as none of you goes down there will be no problem and all will go well." Keisuke said looking at the two sweatdrop expressions who are the young couple murmuring things like _could've only happened to us right? _and _will this ever end?_.

Getting out of his daze Tsukune asked:

_"When will that be?"_

Then Issa chuckled and said:

**"Well, now of course. We can't let them wait too long can we?"**

"What do you mean, we can't let them wait?" Moka asked

**"Look for yourself."** Issa replied as the doors were opened to reveal dozens of transformed vampires, males and females alike.

_"You damned old man!"_ Tsukune yelled at Issa before taking his fighting pose.

"But I can't fight, I'm..." Moka started until her mother interrupted her:

**"Oh yeah Moka dear, the Ceremony fused your personalities but you can still seperate yourself into your Inner and Outer self again at will." **her mother said with a hand at her mouth to imitate a shouting motion.

"...sealed." Moka finished her sentence before being interrupted by a vampire.

"You there, woman, I will make you mine and dispose of that trash of a weakling that claims to be your chosen partner."

That set her off as Moka took her fighting pose at Tsukune's side.

Nodding at Tsukune, Moka and Tsukune released their youki at the same time, creating a blast that knocked a few vampires back.

_"I take the men you the women?"_ he asked her.

"Leave them to me." she answered a smirk appearing on her face.

Very soon after battle cries could be heard as the mass of vampires rushed at the young couple.

When the first vampires were in range, they slashed out with their arms, knocking several weaker vampires out and making several others stumble. At that point it parted. The males went after Tsukune as the females went after Moka.

Things like _you only got her because of your good looks, prettyboy_ or _let me show him what a real woman is like_ were thrown into the room. That of course only highened their anger as they slashed out more furiously and punches, kicks and jabs were thrown at everything that moved.

"Good gracious, I can't remember our fight to have been _that_ furious." Keisuke told his wife.

"Well they do look pretty good don't they? They are our kids after all." Kasumi answered.

"Who could ever resist my charm?" Keisuke said running a hand through his hair.

Kasumi pointed her finger at the floor, making Keisuke get a strong need to _embrace_ the floor.

"You should watch your tongue. Sometimes I ask myself how I could fall in love with you." she said and frowned.

After a couple of minutes, a few dozen of beaten and knocked out vampires, Moka and Tsukune let out a sigh of exhaustion.

_"Now we're done, right?"_ Tsukune asked.

**"Yup, you're done kids. Well done. Now that that's over, no vampire can claim you unless you are dead or the bonds are broken. Guess you can go to sleep now." **Issa said smiling at them.

_"I leave the cleaning up to you guys, kay? I'll be going to sleep, you coming Moka?"_ he said yawning, showing his fangs.

Moka nodded sleepily and together they went into the ceremonial room and laid back onto the matress. Biting each others neck, they fed off each other falling asleep without a word, too exhausted to do anything else.

So this is my new and overdue chap, hope you liked it. I know that it's somehow rushed at the end and I know the "battle" was far too short but this chap was not supposed to be focused on the fighting. I want to apologize for the long wait, again and hope that I will be able to make it back up to one up per week. If it helps, during my week in china I got a few more things into my plot that I actually didn't plan on doing and well, let's say I got a few more chaps in my head. So this story might get a lot longer than I originally thought it to be. Hope you can forgive me for the wait. Oh yeah, might get shorter chaps cause I want to learn how to draw mangas and well, if it works out, I will get less time for fanfics and if not, I get even less cause I will watch animes and yeah, you get what I mean right?


	21. Chapter 21: Long has it been

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

Hey guys, deciding against playing more Monster Hunter, I decided to write you guys another chap. Although it is rather a chap for me to later reread but well, it's for everyone who likes to read. Uhm yeah, let's just skip over the usual Disclaimer things, knowing that I only own the plot and nothing more so please don't copy it. Now on with the story! (Oh yeah, if things are written like this 'like this' it means they are thoughts kay? Just thought to add to make things easier to read.) 

Chapter 21: Long has it been

Moka and Tsukune awoke in their room in the Castle Akashiya.

'_Was it all just a dream?'_ Tsukune asked himself looking around. His eyes found Moka's and they looked at each other.

'No… it doesn't seem like it.' Moka thought, to Tsukune's surprise as he could hear her voice in his head.

Tsukune sweat dropped and looked to the side as he thought:

'_When they said the bond would be deeper than I think I thought they just meant it to be in a relationship way, not like voice in my head thing.'_

Seeing Moka make first a surprised and then a sour face only he could hear her in his head again:

'Watch out for what you say Aono Tsukune or maybe you will wake up with a bad, bad anemia.'

To make things worse, her expression did not have to change anymore, as she has no need to move any muscles to "mind-talk".

Trying to thing on how to get out of this situation Tsukune said the first thing that came into his mind, although it was a rather bad one:

'_Ehm… je ne__ parle pas français__? __' _

Realizing his stupid comment, he sweat dropped jet again.

Moka grew an anime cross thing on her head and rising her knuckle up, she hit him on the head.

"_Owie! Moka what was that for?"_ he said while rubbing his head.

"You know exactly what for." She said crossing her arms.

"_In such moments you remind me of your Inner self."_ He said laughing nervously.

"You want another one?" She said rising her knuckle again.

Tsukune seemed to shrink while he waved his arms around before him saying that he would do fine. Thinking that it is okay to approach her again, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and laid his head onto her shoulder.

"_Aw come on, don't be like that. You know that I would never give this bond up, for anything, right?" _ He asked as he nibbled at her neck.

She tried to stifle her mix of moan and laugh as she tried to make that "itch" go away.

"_Trying to ignore me are you?" _ He said playfully as he nibbled at her sensitive spots and bit just deep enough to draw some blood.

"Tsukune stop, it's tickling!" Moka squirmed.

"_Don't do like you don't like it." _He answered smirking.

"Oh I never denied that now, my dear Tsukune. If I could, I would be pushing you down on that bed right now and have you all day." She said seductively.

"_Who said that it won't be me who will be pushing you down?"_ he said just as seductively, leaning in close to her, breathing hot air onto her ear.

Moka shuddered at his warm breath on her ear. Then she smirked playfully, yet predatory as she pushed him down on the mattress, digging her nails into his shirt.

"I said so. And as it seems, it is true."

Gaining his own playful smirk, Tsukune turned around and pushed her down instead, leaning his leg between hers, close to her core. He smirked as he told her:

"_It rather seems like you have to pay attention while being taken advantage of, dreamy head."_

While Moka shuddered at the thought of Tsukune taking advantage of her she bared her fangs and spread her legs just a little.

"If it's you I think I would welcome it if you were taking advantage of me. Show me what you got tiger. Let's see how long you can last in the lion's den."

"_I think I can cope with a kitty like you."_ He said patting her head.

She looked at him for a moment before, unwillingly, started to purr.

"_Aw, cute little kitty. Come here and give me a kiss." _He said and pulled her towards him, kissing her as gently and light as he could, leaving her wanting for more.

She leaned up to kiss him but he pulled away. She growled. He laughed and said:

"_Who is your master little kitty?"_ he said and smirked.

"I believe you are mixing up something. Last time I checked it was me who was master." She said and pushed him down again, sitting on his lap, making, from his position, her curves look even more pronounced.

"_Oh really? And last time I checked we were just a young couple wanting nothing more than to feel the others love." _He said looking at her with as much love and adoration as he could muster.

"Indeed." She said and kissed him, passion filling the room again.

"_I feel like I fall in love with you every day." _ Tsukune told her, breaking the kiss.

While she could feel a blush rise on her cheeks she smiled and answered:

"We can't let that happen now can we? You falling in love with me every day would mean that we wouldn't be an old couple. Seeing as we are a couple for about ten years already, I will have to make you see that you are forever mine." She said closing in to another intoxicating kiss.

"_As you are mine, Akashiya Moka. As it should be." _He said smiling up at her, because she was still sitting on his lap.

Tsukune moved his leg a little and during his try he touched Moka's abdomen. She moaned at his touch though it was just accidently. He moved his leg down again, but seeing or rather feeling her struggle to hold onto his touch he smirked. He rammed his knee up against her abdomen again, causing her to moan loudly. Moving to her ear he whispered:

"_Sounds like someone is very sensitive there."_ He smirked.

She looked at him with her predatory eyes as she purred into his ear:

"Oh you know I would love it if you were to do something about it, right?"

Moving his knee back and forth he caused her to moan again.

"_I know, I know. It would be my pleasure to do so, but seeing as we are denied our little fun, I believe that you will have to live with that itch for just a little longer."_ He said, suddenly stopping to move his knee, laughing at the look of disappointment on Moka's face.

She growled at him for a moment and then decided to try to glare him into submission. He laughed at her glare and replied:

"_That look is just so priceless."_

She huffed at him, blowing a strand of hair over her face at the process.

"_You are just _so_ cute." _he said as he playfully ruffled through her hair.

She whined at his remark and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He in turn kissed her and in the heat of passion his mouth left hers and found her neck. Licking her neck, he waited as she finally bit his neck. Feeling her draw blood he took his own little drink. Finished he licked her neck and withdrew. He moved to the edge of the bed and for the first time, took a look at the room. He could tell that he was back in their room in Castle Akashiya, but that was the problem. He could remember falling asleep in the Temple. Deciding to investigate, he got up and invited Moka to take a ride on his back, which she gladly accepted.

Tsukune carried her on his back, walking towards the living room, where he supposed the parents to be.

"_You comfortable back there Moka?"_ he asked taking a glance backwards.

"I'm just fine." She managed to choke out while she was busily nibbling at his neck.

"_What are you doing?"_ he asked her, curious to what she had in mind for his poor neck.

"I'm getting my snack. Why?" she asked him between her bites.

He sighed as he thought: _'Guess I'm turning into meat already. I don't even want to know what'll happen if I'd starve her. *sigh* women.'_

'I heard that, Tsukki.' She said, biting a little harder.

'_It's alright, darling, it's alright.'_ He thought back, chuckling.

Finally they arrived at the living room, where Tsukune had to remove one hand from supporting Moka to the door to open it and try to not drop Moka in the process.

Once the door was opened, they were almost hit by the scent of alcohol, strong alcohol. While Moka buried her face in his neck to not suffocate under the strong scent, Tsukune could do nothing seeing as he would have dropped Moka while lifting a hand to cover his nose. He looked around and found round about six empty brandy bottles.

"_You didn't have to drink _that _much. Any reasons to why you guys are drowning yourselves in brandy?"_ he asked his and Moka's parents.

"Nope, not really son." Keisuke said, waving with his left hand, which was around his wife's neck, holding an almost empty brandy glass.

"**Still as bratty as always, huh boy?" **Issa asked an evil grin on his face as he downed yet another shot.

"_You should _really_ stop drinking. Every time you drink too much, you get so… cocky."_ Tsukune replied with his own evil grin.

"**You wanna get your ass kicked again, kid?" **Issa asked a little harshly.

"_Let's see who's getting his ass kicked."_ Tsukune answered the challenge smirking.

Sparks flew between them, the desire for battle clear as day in their eyes.

"**Don't be so full of yourself."** Issa answered after a while.

"_Better full of myself than full of alcohol old man. You wanna make a bet?" _he asked.

Issa remembered the old times, where he as good as always lost to that damn brat, but who cares he still had eternity to get revenge and when he did it would be sweet… oh yes very sweet indeed.

"**Sure thing, kid. Make your wager. "**

"_If I win the spar, you pay the wedding, the honeymoon, with reservations, wherever we want to, all inclusive. And that includes a suite, a Dorian, and every single coin that we spend, got that? "_ He smirked and his smirk only grew when he saw Issa pale one tone or two for a moment.

Issa got out of his momentary shock and answered the challenge.

"**And what if I win?"**

"_What do you want?"_ Tsukune asked.

Issa smirked, oh what mischief he got in his mind…

"**When I win, you will pay all that yourself, will pay my wife and myself a vacation, every single coin **_**we**_** spend and on top, you will refill my brandy cellar."** He smirked.

Moka gasped at what her father wanted. His brandy cellar refilled? She doubted that anyone could refill it. It was so huge, that you could get lost after only turning around a corner. Did Tsukune even have that much money? She doesn't doubt his ability to provide for the two of them, she would even live simple if she wouldn't have any other options but _that_ much money? She didn't know.

'Tsukune, do you even have that much?' she asked him.

'_I got a lot more than you know Moka-chan.' _He answered coolly.

'But _that_ much?'

'_Don't worry Moka-chan. Even if I lose, I will still have enough for us to live confortable lives for at least a few centuries, if we were to take it in cash and carry it around in boxes.' _He answered.

Moka was stunned for a moment to hear that he had such a fortune at such a young age. She loved him anyway but to know that he was so good in those things, made her wonder what other skills he had. She blushed crimson at the thought and looked down guiltily.

'_Moka, would you mind saving these thoughts up for some other time, I'm getting distracted.'_

She was surprised at finding out that he could tell what she thought but well why shouldn't he if he could mind talk to her?

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But still are you really going to do that bet? You know how big the brandy cellar is, right?'

'_Of course, it was me who got locked in there after all.'_

Moka grinned at that one.

'The night after you got out was surely interesting.'

He grinned as well. They did have a great time. A young couple kissing in vampire ways. Poor guys who had to go change the bed sheets. Wonder how they got the sheets out without making any drops of blood fall onto the floor.

'_Indeed. We should do that again sometime shouldn't we love?'_

'We should.' She smirked.

'_First things, first.'_

"_I accept."_

"**So the bet is made, no turning back now, boy. When and where?"** Issa asked, oblivious to his daughters blush or the grin that she now wore.

"_Right now, on the training ground."_ Tsukune answered, memories resurfacing.

There, arrived at the training ground, a large, empty ground, Tsukune walked over to the cabinets. He passed a few and when he arrived at a black one, he touched the doors. He felt its touch, its smooth surface and whispered:

"_So long has it been. So long since I have wielded you, felt you in my grip. Only this door that separates us from each other."_

He looked over his shoulder to Issa and said:

"_Choose your weapon, I will be ready soon."_

He opened the cabinet; on a red pillow was a white katana in a sheath. He took the sword and with a skilled hand slowly drew his sword.

"_Tsubasa, finally we shall dance again."_

Hey guys, I decided to stop here and split this chapter. I thought that it would get too long if I didn't. You see I already got about 4k words and it's not even done yet. So well, here's part one hope you still read. Sorry again for the long wait. I thought that I would manage to finish last week but, whew double time I guess. So please review, and I'll up the next one ASAP. So probably tomorrow or in a few hours. Until then, bear with the cliffhanger ^.^


	22. Chapter 22: Do not promise

So here as promised is the second part. Seriously, I never thought I would ever need a second part. So yeah, uhm seeing as I don't have any reviews to the last chap yet, mostly because I upped it a minute ago, I will just say nothing and comment in the next chap. Here we go, have fun reading and please tell me how my fighting scene was, I am inexperienced XD

He looked over his shoulder to Issa and said:

"_Choose your weapon, I will be ready soon."_

He opened the cabinet; on a red pillow was a white katana in a sheath. He took the sword and with a skilled hand slowly drew his sword.

"_Tsubasa, finally we shall dance again."_

Chapter 22: Do not promise

He swung the sword in an arc motion and on the blade a thin, blood-red line appeared. It shined crimson and the sword got a light aura. Tsukune faced Issa, who had taken out his own sword. Issa's sword had a violet sheath and the blade was a rich silver. They faced each other and bowed, swung their swords down and took their battle stances.

"**Let us ride into battle Takeru. For honor and glory!"** Issa said and dashed forward.

"_Spread your wings Tsubasa, fly!"_ Tsukune said and dashed forward as well.

They showed the sharp edges of the blades to the opponent and clashed together, sparks flying in the air. The auras of the swords battled each other as the youki was pulsing out of them in waves. They smirked at each other before jumping back, doing a back flip.

They stared at each other. Then they rushed at each other again. Blades flew through the air. It didn't look like a fight, much more like a dance. Strikes were not aimed to hurt but rather touch. Show of skill, elegance and honor. This was only the beginning. Once the "introduction" was done, the real fight would start. It wasn't long and Issa and Tsukune were standing twenty feet apart from each other again. They smirked at each other and this time Issa decided to say something:

"**You are my apprentice after all. You use the technique I taught you, I am honored."** He said and bowed.

"_Of course master. It would only be right to dance with the style you taught me. Now I shall change, let's see how well you can keep up now."_ He grinned.

"**As confident as ever, as confident as ever."** He smirked. **"Watch out here I come, here I come!"** Issa said and changed his style as well. While before he used an more dueling style, based on elegance and beauty, now he used an two handed style that reminded of the knights, based on strong, powerful attacks, crushing the opponents guard. They were strong, in both attack and guard, but lacked speed and flexibility.

Tsukune's style is now based on one handed, swift motions out of the wrist. They are fast and precise, yet strong. They can adapt well into most situations and thanks to the blood that Tsukune's sword is imbued with; it doesn't lack strength or sharpness.

Issa opened with an up strike, dodged by Tsukune, who quickly saw an opening and tried to stab into Issa's side, but was blocked by the guard of Issa's blade. Issa hit Tsukune's sword with his own to make him stagger. Momentarily out of balance, Issa took his chance and hit Tsukune on the solar plexus with the pummel of his sword.

Tsukune coughed and regained his composure. Charging at his master, he used his speed and the flexibility of his sword to slash at Issa's left and then right arms, moving down to the sides, only to suddenly change direction and head for the chest. Unfortunately he was blocked all the times, the last one even stopped with the bare hand.

"**That is all you have for me? You want to defeat me with **_**that**_**? You need to do better, baka Deshi.**"

"_Who are you calling idiot, old man?" _he said as he flared his youki and his sword practically burst with new energy. It started to glow as the speed of his slashes increased.

Soon Issa was forced to take steps back. First one, then two and at some point he was backing down. Deciding to reveal his own blade, he stuck it in the ground and put his youki inside. The blade seemed to radiate energy and it was burning, flames of violet youki dancing on its blade. The ground cracked and he took up his blade again. Swiping it casually, he caused a trail of burning fire to cover the earth.

Tsukune swallowed and enhanced his sword further. It would not be long and he would need to reveal his own blade. He didn't like to reveal his blade because he still had problems with the control. It would eventually strain him too much.

Youki used to enhance the performance of a weapon was common, but seeing as many, almost all, youkai prefer hand to hand combat it is rarely seen. Revealing a blade is something totally different again. By revealing a blade, it shows its true form. That form is different from sword to sword, wielder to wielder. That's why usually only the person who the blade was made for can properly wield the sword. But if the wielder dies and another claims its ownership, the sword itself does not have to oblige to the new master. Only when the new master gives the sword its right name, it unleashes its full potential. If the new wielder should name it wrong, it will just be another common blade. That's why many sword wielders choose to train and study their swords for a long time, before giving it its name.

If one should be able to do all that, the blade will reveal itself. The blade itself will change shape, some getting wider, some longer, accustoming to its wielders fighting style. They also gain special abilities. If, for example, the sword wielder is a two handed combatant, the sword gets more broad, and thicker. It will gain the ability to "crush", meaning that if the wielder slashes immense force will be taken out on the opponent, making him stumble and fall back. If the wielder would be one handed, using fast slashes, the blade would gain the ability to "slash", meaning that the swipes the user does would be able to send waves of energy out, making them able to cut further away targets. All in all, every sword is unique in its own ways and has its own personality. If the wielder does not have enough power to maintain this true form, he will lose control over the weapon.

Tsukune changed his hold on his sword and made the blade go along his arm. Hoping that this would gain him some advantage, he charged and hit head on at Issa. He was blocked, and they got thrown a few feet back. Issa smirked at him and attacked. With one mighty swipe, Tsukune was pushed on the defensive. Even though the speed was not any problem at all, Tsukune had problems coping with the sheer strength of Issa's attacks. His sword did not hold the power to successfully block the incoming attacks. After one particularly strong attack Tsukune fell to the ground.

Issa looked down at his opponent and said:

"**Is that all? All that my pupil has to offer me? I must say, I am disappointed. You used to be so clever. You could turn every fight to your favor. You didn't have strength, but that for you had speed, agility, willpower, determination, durability, skill, elegance, and most of all imagination. Everything common brutes lacked. You did not need strength, you wouldn't even need a weapon to incapacitate common vampires, not even your hands, you had immense skill with the art of **_**blood magic.**_** Where has all that gone to? Show me your strength, show me your pride, show me your honor, show me **_**who you are**_**."**

The accusations hurt Tsukune's pride. Even though he knew, his master still wanted to make him unleash his blade. It was not the skill or the durability that he lacked to properly unleash his sword. It was that he could not successfully control it. His control over the blade would slip the longer it was revealed and the more youki he would use. The more blood he infused.

As he began to hold his sword in front of himself, the blade running off to the left, he looked Issa in the eye as he said:

"_I hope you know that it will be your fault if anything happens. Remember that it was you who made me unleash its power._"

He cut his fingers ran his pointer and his middle finger across the thin red line on his sword and it inflamed. A red, crimson red flame ran along its blade. Tsukune let more blood flow onto his blade as its flames bit out to anything that they could reach. The blood formed a current, flowing around the blade, bolts of red lightning cracking on its surface. Tsukune looked at his blade as he swung it in an arc. With dreamy eyes he whispered:

"_Spread your wings."_

In his outstretched left hand another blade formed; with a red flash he held a red blade with a white line in the middle, in his hand. It seemed like the brother of the white sword. Taking his new battle stance, his fangs grew a little. He smirked.

"_So the fallen spreads its wings and blood rains from the sky. Flee, for in a wave of crimson all shall be forsaken."_

He charged with a roar and with a Flash Step he was in front of Issa, a blast was heard as red and violet clashed together. The blast cleared. Tsukune stood there, panting, swords locked with Issa, but most outstandingly, to Moka's delight, his shirt had ripped and he was now standing in his half torn pants, with sweat gleaming on his far too alluring body.

Moka was staring at her fiancé and slowly but surely started to lick her lips and fangs. Without her noticing she started to drool, and purr seductively. Her mother chuckled and tried to stifle her laughter before trying to get her daughters attention by poking her on the shoulder.

"**Moka-chan. Moka-chan… you're drooling."** She said in a sing-song voice.

Seeing her daughter ignore her, was in some way hurting, but still somehow adorable. The thing with seeing her drool over the body of her soon going to be husband, not that she was somehow trying something with her daughter. Although, maybe she would join in on their fun someday, Akasha thought and smirked.

Back on the battlefield Tsukune noticed the way the thoughts of his love were going and managing to press down the blush that would have crept upon his face he thought:

'_Moka, you're drooling. Although I think that it's quite charming to see you think of me in such a way, it is rather irritating while I am in a fight. ,_ and smirked.

Moka came out of her trance and blushed crimson, muttering something about being sorry and swearing to make it up to him that night. One could already imagine what she had in mind, and so her mother embraced her from behind and whispered something into her ear which made her blush even redder.

Back to the fight. After a few minutes of sword locking, neither willing to lose the battle of strength, Issa showed some effects of his drinking. His arms started to struggle as his slowly but surely started to tremble and give up. Normally no vampire could beat him, whether he was drunk or not. But his apprentice was able to stand his ground and possibly even surpass him this once. Yes, he thought, this was the right mate for his daughter.

The two broke the sword lock and faced each other. While Tsukune looked worse, having lots of lots of scratches and bruises, he didn't have any serious injuries. Issa on the other hand, had only one, one single injury. A slash that went across his ribcage, breaking two or three ribs in its way. Blood was flowing out, but it was not much. Practiced in the art of battle, his injuries did not bleed all that much and would heal faster than normal vampires do.

"**Blood magic, boy, show me some blood magic. You used to be so talented in using it; it was almost in your nature to use. Show me your strength boy."**

"_You absolutely sure? You can already sense the weakness that the alcohol did to your body, can't you? You can feel it in your arms, your legs, even in your senses, right? Are you sure you want me to use blood magic?" _Tsukune asked.

"**I am. Come at me with whatever you got, I will take the responsibility for everything."** Issa replied.

"_So be it."_

Tsukune let his blood flow and his youki manifested outside of his body. An aura surrounded him. Blood surrounded his wrists and hands as he slowly inhaled and opened his eyes. They held a certain red glow in them as did his hair. His swords gleamed with blood thirsty blades as he showed his fangs. He focused his youki and concentrated on the blood in Issa's veins. His youki invading the body of Issa, he caused the blood to freeze, causing several chain reactions which caused the nerves not to respond to the brain. In short, paralyzed. If Issa were to be a weaker Vampire, Tsukune could make him burst from within, or drain his blood without touching him. He could even make the Vampire commit suicide.

Taking his chance when Issa was unable to move, Tsukune stormed in and vanished. He created a blood illusion, so to say. While both he and the Illusion seemed to have only one sword, he himself went head on and stabbed, while the Illusion went the other way and stabbed from behind. As expected Issa regained some control and was able to turn his arm enough to prevent his Illusion from stabbing, but Tsukune himself hit the mark. He hit a few inches apart from the heart. Tsukune could see the eyes of Issa widen before he stabbed.

Issa smirked and then coughed blood. Blood coated the earth and for the first time since long ago, he could smell his own blood. Yes, he could see it a few times, but long was it ago, that he could smell it. He looked up at the boy and smirked again, before tumbling to the ground. Luckily Tsukune reacted fast enough to catch his master and future father.

"**Tch. You and your illusions. I wonder how it comes that I always seem to fall into those tricks. THAT was the apprentice I once had. I am proud to say that it was my son who defeated me. We made a bet, I lost and so I shall pay your marriage as well as honeymoon, all inclusive. Don't disappoint me son."** He said and smiled at his soon going to be son.

"_I am honored to be your apprentice master. I will not disappoint you. I promise."_

"**Don't make promises you can't hold. There is always something that you cannot foresee. Always something that will turn everything over. Do not promise me that you will not disappoint me, just don't."**

"_Yes master."_ Tsukune said and bowed.

Straightening up, Issa put a hand onto the sword that was still in his chest and said:

"**I guess you want that back, don't you?"** and pulled it out.

Tsukune bowed and dispelled his youki from the sword. The thin red line in the middle stopped shining and his Illusion sword vanished. He sheathed his sword again and took his time to look up at the sky. It was already getting dark again. First waking up about noon, rested from the mass fight the day before, then taking an hour or two having fun with his Moka, so it was about early afternoon when they started the battle. It was well about evening right now. He was tired, extremely tired, again. He only wanted to sleep.

Walking up to Moka, he could barely manage to smile at her before he fell to the ground, sleeping. Exhaustion finally caught up.

"Past few days must have taken quite the toll with him." His father said.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him." Moka said playfully, taking Tsukune over her shoulder and walking off towards their room, more precisely their bathroom.

The parents only chuckled and muttered something about young love and wondered how he would wake up tomorrow, if he even could.

So this is it. The second part. Sorry for the wait, I wanted to up it yesterday but Internet stopped working -.-* so I had to wait till the next day. I really, really am sorry. Hope you like it though. Please review and tell me how I do with fighting scenes, you know it was one of my first scenes. Please leave a comment and hopefully see you next week;)


	23. Chapter 23: Bathtub fun

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

Hey guys, here I am back with my, as good as, weekly up. Okay I know it was at least three weeks, but you know I was busy. So, uhm well hope you liked what I did so far, and yeah uhm let me tell you beforehand that this chap will most likely, I don't know yet, haven't written it, revolve around the time between Moka carrying a passed out Tsukune to the bathroom to the moment they went to bed. Now, let's see what our dear Moka does with unconscious Tsukki ^.^

Chapter 23: Bathtub fun

Moka was carrying a passed out Tsukune in her arms and went for the bathroom. She had a lot of things in mind she would want to do to him. She would get what she wanted, have some fun and hopefully give him some pleasant dreams.

She skillfully managed to open and close the bathroom door without having to put Tsukune down and put him on the sofa that somehow was present in the huge bathroom. She looked at him and grinned evilly. Walking up to the "bathtub", she tested the waters temperature and smiled when she felt it to be just right. She stepped over to Tsukune, undressing while doing so, and sat in front of him. Undressing him, she let her hands move all over his body, memorizing every detail. Finally coming to his pants, the last piece of clothing on his whole body, she froze. She had an inner argument. The first time since the fusion that she got some sense of her inner and outer persona.

"We really shouldn't, you know. You remember the last time we overstepped our boundaries?" Outer Moka asked.

"**Of course I do. How could I ever forget?"** Inner answered a hint of regret in her voice. **"Don't worry, it won't happen again."**

"How can you be sure?"

"**I just know."**

"Like last time you knew and all you got was one day full of starving? What you wanna bet this time, one week?" Outer asked hotly.

"**Why do you have to be so dense? I have learnt my lesson. It won't happen again. He loves us, he will forgive us."** Inner responded at her Outer persona in the same sharp tone.

"And if he doesn't? Ever thought about that?"

"**He will."**

"And what if not?"

At this point the argument got rather hot and confusing, the differences between inner and outer appearing clearer. That was when in a flash of red light, Moka split. She was once again in her two personalities.

They looked at each other and Inner grinned evilly at Outer as she chuckled nervously. Inner looked at Outer out of the corner of her eyes as she ran her fingers over Tsukune's chest. Outer made a motion with her hand to stop her, but held back. Grinning, Inner Moka ran her fangs over Tsukune's neck. Nibbling at his earlobe, then moving down to his neck again, biting just hard enough to draw a little blood. She glanced to the side at her Outer self. Outer Moka pushed her Inner self away and held Tsukune close to herself, protecting him from her other personality. Inner Moka smirked and grinned as she pushed her Outer persona onto Tsukune.

"**What's the matter? Don't tell me you don't like what you feel. It feels so inviting to me, so unresistable, tasty, alluring, **_**addictive**_**."  
**Seeing as _the _Moka was nude when she suddenly split, both Inner and Outer Moka lacked clothing as well. Hearing the words of her Inner self, Outer Moka could not help but feel his flesh beneath hers. How warm his body was. The slow rising of his chest. Down below Moka could feel heat building, as she unconsciously began to try and do something against the itch. That damn itch, why does it have to itch now?

"**Feels good doesn't it? The way his body rises with every breath he draws. It just makes me feel hot all over."** She said, smirking at her Outer self, who had her eyes closed at the feel of Tsukune, slowly hugging him from behind. Inner nipped at his neck and purred.

"Ura-chan stop that. We didn't bring him here to do that." Outer tried to argue with her Inner self.

"**Hmm, you're right. We should take him right now, but we can't unfortunately." **She frowned and then smirked as she glanced at Tsukune. **"He said that we have to stop when he says so, but right now, I can't hear a thing. Besides, we won't jump him yet, we will just have a little fun with his friend while he is… unavailable."**

Inner Moka was about to take off his shorts, the last piece of clothing on his body, when Outer Moka intervened yet again.

She stuttered: "We can't, you know that we can't. It's embarrassing. Stop it Ura-chan."

"**Don't kid yourself girl, you want it just as I do."**

"But that doesn't mean that I would do that." She argued.

Then Inner Moka did something unexpected. Within a blink of the eye, she turned from Tsukune to her Outer self and she…_kissed_ her! Inner kissed Outer Moka just like she would Tsukune and as it seemed her plan worked. Outer Moka was dumbstruck for a moment, completely shocked so that she didn't realize that Inner Moka had taken off Tsukune's shorts. Finally getting out of her trance, she was shocked to see what Ura hat done. Acting without really thinking about it, she pushed Inner Moka. That resulted in Inner Moka falling forwards, her lower region meeting his standing little soldier. She moaned/grunted at the sensation and licked her lips.

"Ura-chan! You really shouldn't do that."

Getting out of her momentarily pleasure, she turned to her Outer self and asked:

"**Oh and why is that? Admit it; you just want him for yourself."**

Outer blushed and answered stuttering a little:

"No, I…, it's not that… I really don't… "

"**Stop blabbering already, we both know that you can't fool any of us. Go on, he is ours after all, you might just have a little fun as well."** Inner smirked.

"I didn't…, didn't…. mean that… I meant…that we… uhm are here to… get him ready for bed… uhm no… uhm were trying to… wash him?" she stuttered out almost inaudible.

Her Inner self laughed at her Outers failed try to make her intentions or desires a little more decent. Then again, having a little fun in the water wasn't that bad, was it?

"**You know, you're right Omote."**

"I am?" she asked surprised.

"**Yes you are. We did want to wash him and get him ready for bed. Besides, it would be so much more fun to play in the water."** She said and smirked at her Outers blush.

Still Outer Moka grabbed hold of Tsukune and put him carefully into the water. Then she went into the bathtub herself and sat opposite of him. She looked at him and she got into some kind of daze. She started to hum as she shivered from some kind of pleasure. Of course that didn't go unnoticed by her Inner self. Seeing her opportunity she went behind her Outer self and with a mischievous look pressed her body against her Outers back. She leaned up to her ear and whispered seductively:

"**You want it don't you? You want him to push you down against your bed and drive himself deep within yourself don't you?"**

Her Outer self moaned at the image and her breathing became ragged. Inner Moka chuckled at this.

"**You want him to take you, right? To ravage you, to make you get lost in the lust that you desire. To feel him inside of yourself. You want him to make your feelings go numb as he forcefully dominates your mouth."**

While she said this, Inner Moka crept up on her Outer self and when she said _dominates your mouth_ and forcefully kissed her Outer self. Her reaction was hilarious to watch, really. First she moaned at the kiss, but when she saw that she was kissing her Inner self she almost jumped. Then she got a very cute, pouting face.

"Ura-chan, why did you do that? I was having such a good dream. I dreamed about… about Tsukune and us and…" then she blushed at her thoughts.

Her Inner Self was not so shy to voice the thoughts and said:

"**Him taking us and ravaging us until we went nuts?"**

Her Outer self blushed again and stuttered:

"NO…it's not…. I didn't… no really…, not that I wouldn't enjoy if…, Ura-chan!"

Her Inner laughed again and unlike her, embraced her other self. She laid her head on the others shoulder and said:

"**It's okay Omote. I get those dreams too. And when the day comes, we will be the one to make him go nuts, deal?"**

Seeing her Outer self get all happy again, although she was never down to start with, they laughed.

"**For now though, we might not be allowed to mate with him, but everything else should be fine right?"** she said and grinned evilly.

All of the sudden Outer Moka gained an OOC evil grin. Slowly she stalked up towards him and began to explore his body with her slender fingers. Meanwhile Inner Moka crept up from behind him and with her slightly longer fangs; she sought his flesh, drawing blood from all over his body, from his ears, down his arms, down to his chest.

Back in Tsukune's head, mind, uhm whatever?:

Tsukune felt extremely exhausted after using such amount of youki. Resting peacefully, he was forcefully torn from his "sweet dreams" by the sudden feel of slight pain. It felt like little needles poking him. They didn't hurt but sure as hell were annoying. It didn't take long for him to completely reboot his body and gain control again. He felt someone bite all the way down his neck and from the feel of it, her neck was within his reach. While they were unsuspecting, he made a swift move and bit her neck, turned around and lifted her into his lap.

Back to the present:D

Moka was just taking her sip when she was suddenly lifted off of her feet and was held captive as she felt a pair of fangs sink into her and take its drink. She was surprised so her muscles stiffened and it was a little harder for the blood to flow, but when she felt a tongue suck at her neck, she began to melt and her muscles relaxed. She moaned at the pleasure she got from the feeding and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt a little pain at her neck as he bit harder and then she was pushed against the wall of the bathtub, his chest pressing her against the wall. She groaned at the dominating act and all but shivered when she felt his slightly longer hair trail over her shoulder as he leaned over to her ear only to whisper:

"_What have I told you about the loving of flesh, _Akashiya Moka_?" _he said in calm but yet demanding tone raising his voice as he said her name.

Inner Moka was still in a daze, imagining things of love making and such, unable to answer his call. That of course _had_ to be changed. Tsukune chose to get her back into reality by more or less lightly shove her into the water. She gave a surprised shriek and fell beneath the surface of the water. Then Tsukune turned to the Outer Moka, who upon realizing that it was now her turn quickly dove underwater. Little bubbles could be seen and one couldn't help but find that gesture immeasurably cute.

"_Moka, please get your heads over water and answer me, if you would."_ He said still in a demanding voice.

Inner Moka of course was already on her feet, standing in all her glory in the tub, arms crossed under her chest, making them even bigger. Outer Moka was rather reluctant, slowly poking her head out of the water and then slowly and carefully moving behind her Inner self.

"_What did I tell you?"_ he demanded.

"Please Tsukune don't be mad. I didn't mean to, it's just you know, it's just so hard to resist. It's not our fault that you are so damn alluring! Don't blame us. Please… just don't…. I'm sorry." Outer Moka cutely whined.

Inner Moka just grinned at Tsukune.

"_What did I tell you?"_ he said again, looking Inner Moka dead in the eye.

"You told us that we were not allowed to mate yet, and that we have to listen to what you say. You didn't say that we were not allowed to take a bite from your body. And as far as I can see, we did nothing wrong." She stated.

"_I never said you did."_ He said a wide grin spreading upon his face.

Inner Moka was practically fuming while Outer was visibly relieved. Taking the initiative Tsukune tackled Inner Moka against the bathtub again, capturing her mouth and claiming it as his when she gasped. She moaned in pleasure and the feeling of his warm body against hers. When they separated she grinned evilly as she took up the competition for the domination of their relationship, for now. She flipped him over and nibbled at his neck like he did at hers. Then he breathed a hot breath against her ear and flipped them again. Faces inches apart she made a motion to kiss him only for him to withdraw. She whined and looked him deep in the eyes as her hot breath met his.

Outer Moka didn't want to be separated from the fun so she crept up on Tsukune and when he pinned her Inner Side again, she jumped onto his back. He out of surprise lost his grip and fell onto her Inner self. She in turn moaned at the feeling of a hard object at her core. Tsukune realizing that he kind of forgot the other side for a moment, suddenly turned around and pinned his pink haired lover against the tub. That of course surprised her and she was at his mercy. He got an idea and shoved the pinkie against her silver haired side and they fused again. They were in sync again so they fused.

"Tsukune…" she said "were you having fun pinning us against the tub? We could do so much more than just kissing you know?" she said seductively, running a hand along her left leg, up towards her arm.

He jumped at Moka, making her fall so that he was all over her. She groaned.

"_Oh I know what we could do. We could go into the heated world of passion, love of the flesh. Oh what we could do." _He purred in her ear.

She wanted to answer but she suddenly took in a sharp breath as she felt him grind himself against her. His chest pressing hard against her breast, sending sensations through her she never felt before.

"_Do you want it? Does my little Moka-chan want it? Say it, say please I want it."_ He tormented her.

Unable to resist his torture she begged.

"Please Tsukune, please give it to me, I want it."

He let his hands run over her body, his fingers memorizing every inch he could touch. He went over her breasts, kneading them, eliciting a moan.

"You are so good with your hands. I wonder what else you can do with them, maybe a little lower?" she asked seductively.

On cue his other hand went lower, until he was almost at her core. He stopped.

"_Does Moka want me to go even lower, does she want it, crave it, need it?"_

"Yes, go lower." She desperately asked him.

He leaned up to her ear; she took in short ragged breaths as he said:

"_Make me."_

That was all he said. For a moment she was shocked. Was he challenging her? Does he want it just as much as she does? Has he planned it? All these questions and many more, but when she gained back her senses he was already gone, sprinting off towards their bedroom. She jumped out of the tub and went after him screaming "TSUKUNEEE!"

Both were innocently oblivious to the fact that they were both completely wet and most of all nude.

So guys this is the new chap. Hope you guys like it. Sorry for the wait, please forgive me? You see I had tests, but now I got spring break, whoo! All hail spring break, yeah! So yup uhm, we got some visitors for the week, but I'll hopefully up one next Saturday. I hope I can write more than one chap during break time so I'll be able to up in a more regular basis. See you then guys, ciao!


	24. Chapter 24: A Seductive Lover's Brawl

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

Hey there guys, I am back! Finally. Had hell of time round here, BUT I am back. Please be so kind and tell me what you think about the story and about the things I have been doing so far and I would be happy to hear from you guys. So let's not waste too many words on the nasty introductions, alright? Here we go.

Disclaimer: I still don't own R+V only this plot.

Chapter24: A Seductive Lover's Brawl

"Make me."

_That was all he said. For a moment she was shocked. Was he challenging her? Does he want it just as much as she does? Has he planned it? All these questions and many more, but when she gained back her senses he was already gone, sprinting off towards their bedroom. She jumped out of the tub and went after him screaming "TSUKUNEEE!"_

_Both were innocently oblivious to the fact that they were both completely wet and most of all nude._

Somewhere else in the castle:

Issa and Keisuke were sitting in front of the fireplace, a glass of brandy in hand. Both were enjoying the somewhat silence with soft music playing in the background. Both were taking a sip when suddenly a loud "TSUKUNEEE!" was heard. Both men choked on their drink and looked at each other. They put their held their glasses with both hands and put them in their laps. They looked down, a silent prayer is spoken. They looked at each other again and said:

"**That boy is in for hell of a night."** Issa said.

"How right you are *frown*." Keisuke answered.

And then they got back to their drinking, oblivious to what just happened.

Some other place, again:

The women in the household were calmly sitting at a table, a cup of tea in their hands. Funny how it seems that the men like to drink alcohol, while the women like to enjoy their tea. Another funny thing is, the way they were disturbed by Moka's scream of "TSUKUNEE!" was similar. They too were taking a sip when a small rumble ran through the house and Moka's voice was heard. The difference was, they managed to continue what they were doing. In the middle of a sip, Akasha told Kasumi:

"**I think your son had a little too much fun there."**

Kasumi chuckled and grinned slightly when she answered:

"Do you think so? I rather thought it was your daughter who didn't get enough."

"**Watch how you talk to a dark lord, will you?"** Akasha said playfully.

Both women laughed at the old joke.

"You watch how you talk to the Queen of our race."

"**If all goes after plan, you might want to give the throne to the new generation. Then you can't say anything anymore. I decide how I talk to my daughter, right?"**

"By all means, that only makes me want to stay longer. Either way, my son would kick your ass if you were to do anything to his wife." Kasumi answered, pride in her voice.

"**Not yet, they aren't wed yet."** Akasha stated.

"They are as good as. Do you always _have_ to spoil the fun?" Kasumi sighed.

"**Have to? No. Want to, yes!" **Akasha's turn to grin this time.

"Meanie!" Kasumi replied in a mock-hurt voice.

Back to the ,oh so loving couple:

Tsukune ran, not for his life but still. He ran and ran, passing many ,many doors. Suddenly he turned left, running a little bit and then turning to a door to his right. He opened it and walked in. Few seconds later he could be seen running out of the room, or rather cupboard as it seemed. Curses were muttered as swiftly moved again. Bits like _"Damn complex building, no signs anywhere!...Other corridor, other corridor." _or things like_ "This way I'm going to get raped for sure, by my fiancé at that!"_ Then, all too soon he was running again, opening a door, and shutting it behind him as he stepped in. Hopefully the right door this time.

Not too far behind him a silvery, pinkish blur could be seen, a well-defined body rushing past the halls of the castle/ manor/ mansion, whatever. Her silver pink tresses flowing behind her in a rush of wind. Her beauty was undeniable. What a lucky guy to get her. How ironic that the mentioned lucky guy was running away from her, afraid for his virginity. Surely many would say, who the hell would run away from getting a roll in the sheets with _her_? Well, he had limitations, that'll have to do.

"Tsukune Aono, don't you dare back down now. You come here and finish what you started or I swear I will make you pay!" she screamed as she rounded the corner.

Tsukune sighed as he stood with his back to the door, hoping it would last longer if he were to kind of support it. Obviously that wouldn't do any good seeing as she was an S-class Vampire. Still, it was kind of reassuring standing behind the door.

Moka meanwhile sensed that he was behind that door. She just knew. She slowly but seductively walked towards that door. With every step she swayed her hips, knowing that he could sense or rather feel what she was doing. Just like she could feel how he shivered behind the door, getting aroused yet under control. She had to change that now, right? Can't have her fiancé afraid of touching his soon going to be wife. She walked up to the closed door, pressed her body against it and, like the door wouldn't be there, she did like she would be embracing him. Even though her arms didn't get past the wood, he could feel it. She could tell, for she could feel his body heat.

He could feel her pressing against his bare skin, her *cough* unnoticeable chest pressing against his back, even though he _knew_ that there was a wooden door separating them. Why on earth did she _have_ to be so god damn alluring? Not that he minded, not at all, but still, sometimes it was… bothering. Doing the best thing he could think of that moment, he moved away from the door, over to the bed. At first he felt some kind of invisible resistance, but then when he finally broke free, he could hear Moka whining and scratching at the door. He chuckled to himself. Walking over to the bed he could tell that he let slip his sense of logic and gave himself to his instincts, still keeping some restrictions though.

'_If you wanna play, you gotta come over here dear.'_ He told her mentally.

She growled, as she found out that the door didn't open. How lucky for him to be able to control his youki like that. He put youki into the door, making it form a sort of wall that wouldn't let the door open. Given, the wall wasn't that strong, but seeing as the door opens inwardly, the wall wouldn't give _that_ easily. She growled yet again, focusing her youki into her fist.

The now under the blanket hidden Tsukune, smiled to himself. Why he hid under a blanket? Well, it's warm and cozy isn't it? Nah, he was just trying to hide the fact that he was somehow mocking his fiancé. With a blast the door flew open, a gush of wind blowing into the room. The smell of her hit him like a punch, it didn't really help that she, like him, was completely nude, not even the blanket. His fangs lengthened and his mouth began to water. Patient like a hunter he waited below the blanket for his pray to foolishly approach him.

Moka easily seeing that he was below the blanket, sensually made her way towards the bed, swaying her hips with every step, throwing her scent all around the room, clouding his mind. She could even smell his arousal from beneath the blankets that he was hiding under. She was standing on the side of the bed right now, a hand slowly reaching to touch the blanket over Tsukune.

"Ne, Tsukune, don't you want to play for a while? You can't be tired already, can you? It'd be a shame if you were, we could have so much fun. Don't you want to?" she said with her way too seductive voice.

She leaned over to whisper some things into his ear, her upper body pressing against the blanket. She almost reached her destination when all of the sudden she was flipped, pinned beneath her Tsukune.

"_I would love to play Moka, it is not my endurance that I am questioning, it's yours. Care to show me what you can do?"_ he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. His breath tingled her neck, the smell of his blood clear in her nose.

"You sure you can keep up, lover?" she asked.

He took hold of her and pushed her against the bed, causing her to moan at his dominating action. He once again leaned up to her ear and whispered:

"_The question is, can you?"_ he said, his voice sending a shiver of want and pleasure deep into her core.

Doing as her instincts told her, she tried to bite him for hinting that she was weak. She was a strong Super S-Class Vampire! She would never give up without a fight. Natural that she would try and bit him right? Well, what did you expect, having two instinct driven vampires showing their love to the other and fighting for dominance wouldn't be like sitting around drinking tea.

Tsukune easily evaded her fangs and instead nibbled at her ear when her head passed his at the failed attempt to pierce his skin. She mewled at the feeling and shook her head to get her turn in biting. She bit into his neck, not drawing blood, but making him withdraw his fangs from her neck. Then she began to suck on his neck, making him moan at the tingling feeling she was creating. She grinned against his neck, that he could tell. Seizing the opportunity of her being so near, he whispered into her ear:

"_You are _far_ too good at these kinds of things."_

Then he bit into her neck, drawing blood, then pumping it back in, sending little of his youki into her. His youki reacted to her like a match to dry wood as sparks went all over her body. How unfair that he was so skilled in controlling his youki. But unlike him, she had the charm of a woman. Rubbing her body up and down his, she leaned up close to his ear and moaned, successfully eliciting a moan from his throat.

"Tsukune, don't be so mean, you can't just do that, it's no fun! How about you use what you were gifted with?" She purred into his ear, leaning her lower body against his, making him tense up all over.

Feeling the hardness of his little soldier, she grinned.

"You _can_ react like any other male, who would have guessed that? With all the sexual attention thrown at you, you never reacted once, how sad. Don't tell me, you were afraid?" she said and chuckled into his ear.

Her laugh was like a bell, sounding in his ear, making everything else go away, only leaving her in the center of his mind. Oh no, he could play that game too if she wants. He could play that game _real_ good.

"_Afraid of what Moka? Maybe that you will get scared if I would try anything with any of you? You think I was scared?"_ He said with his deep voice, leaning _his _body up hers, pushing her against the bed.

"_Now why should I be scared if it's you who will be the one? Maybe you just said that because you were frustrated I never let you play?"_ he chuckled.

She growled and then pouted.

"That's right, you never let me play! But we could catch up with that now, couldn't we?" she said, turning them over, making her land on top.

"_We could, actually do that. Indeed we could."_ He said in a mock- thinking pose.

"Oh really?" she said surprised, but somehow keeping her tone incredibly seductive.

"_As I said we could, but unfortunately…"_ he said as he flipped them again. _"I am afraid that I would like to do something different right now."_

He said and went back to biting her. Her head was arching to the side as she tried to unsuccessfully push him away with her arms, which were currently held helplessly to the sides of her head by his arms. She tried to push him away with her feet, wanting to jump on top of him again, yet without any success again. Finally gaining enough hold of her own limbs she tried to turn them again, which resulted in him turning her again, following with her turning him and them falling off the bed.

That continued for the rest of the night, resulting in them falling asleep on the floor, blanket curled around them, the two of them cuddled up together cutely. But the fact remains that Tsukune has licked her outstretched neck. Even though she fought against it, in the end she submitted. With that as a traditional sign, it says that Tsukune will have the lead in the relationship of the two.

So uhm here's the new chap? I know kinda late, but uhm hey, at least it's there right? So yeah uhm…, uhm… what to say, what to say? Rate and Review? Please? For me? Come on, you gotta admit, you read it until you reached this point so you gotta have somehow liked it or you would've quit reading it. So _please _review! See you next time!


	25. Chapter 25: Getting ready: Men and Women

Rosario+Vampire: Bond of Fate

Hey uhm ppl. Here goes another chap for those who've waited. You know what, I never wanted to let y'all wait that long. It's just that I kinda forgot about my fic and yea, you know when you forget things you don't make another chap for it, but well here it is. Have fun.

Chapter 25: Getting ready: Men and Women

Moka awoke to a bite to her neck. She slowly sat up, eyes closed, and tried to bite her fiancé in the neck, but inly bit nothing and fell down onto the mattress again. She slowly sat up and started to open her eyes. She could swear he was feeding off of her right now but somehow she didn't see him.

"Tsukune, where are you?" she sleepily asked.

'_Do not worry love. It is forbidden for the groom to see his bride until the wedding. Until then, I am not to glimpse at your beauty. See you tonight, my love.' _He whispered and with a slight breeze she felt that he was somehow gone.

She sighed, and got up. Her tummy grumbled. She sighed again and let herself fall to the side. Today was going to be a long day.

"Why does he get to have a snack and I don't?" she asked trying to settle her hunger.

Slowly she got out of her bed and scratched her head. She walked around a bit until she decided to mentally call him:

'Tsukune, why is it that you get a snack and I don't?' she said as she tapped her foot on the floor.

'_Well, since I was the one to wake up earlier it could be possible that it is your own fault?'_ he said and chuckled.

'Tsukune, I hope you don't expect me to starve until tonight or I swear I will bite you and suck your blood and let you starve for a week!' she said heatedly.

He chuckled again. _'How cruel does my beloved think me to be to let her starve till tonight? I left you a glass full of my blood on a silver tray. It _should _be on our nightstand, but I honestly don't know where it is now.'_

'I swear if it's not there I will go and bite you now, who cares if I'm not allowed to see you till tonight?' she said and went over to the nightstand. Luckily there was a cup full of his blood, just like he said. It wasn't enough to still her hunger but well, better than nothing.

Still hungry she made her way out of the sleeping room, but not before making sure that she looked presentable. Having finished that, she looked around to see that almost the whole castle was in an uproar. Servants she hasn't seen for years she met again. New faces were showing, but nonetheless she didn't have enough time to spare to go and converse with the servants so she went into the dining hall.

There she was greeted by her parents and Kasumi, who was busy chattering with her mother while her father silently listened. If she wouldn't know any better, she would think Akasha and Kasumi to be sisters, _if_ she wouldn't know better. She went up to the table, greeted everyone and silently sat down, listening to the conversation.

"**It wouldn't surprise me if it'd end like yours did." **Akasha said, pointing with her knife at Kasumi.

"What, just because we hit the party so hard they had to search a few days to find the priest to wed us? Not my fault he chose to go and wager with the only gambler in our house. Not my fault he lost and had to chase the poor kid all around the dimension for days." Kasumi replied, waving her knife around.

Frowning Issa mumbled: **"Poor lad. When they found him, he was like, **_**Dude, that was a fair game man. Not my fault you can't play. **_**I can still remember how the priest then bound him up and took his staff, dunked it into holy water and just poke the poor kid again and again for hours, must have been annoying as hell. Jep, these paper binding spells seriously suck."**

The women look at him as he obliviously continues to eat breakfast as he goes through the papers. When Akasha and Kasumi look back at each other they shrug and went on talking about weddings. Meanwhile Moka was getting bored. She wanted to go to Tsukune but she couldn't! If this weren't their wedding day or something like that, she would just go and drag him back to their chamber, but no, this was their special day so she would have to endure it.

Moka sighed and silently whined to herself. Now she didn't even have another personality to talk to, now that they have kind of merged. It was situations like this that Moka wishes she wouldn't have fused just yet.

When Moka snarled at no one particular the elders looked at her and chuckled. Just looking at her was like looking at a spoiled child wanting a cookie. Right now a strand of hair has fallen into her field of vision and instead of moving it back in place by hand, which were currently occupied with cutlery, she tried again and again to _will _it back in place by blowing it away.

Akasha, having watched her daughters struggle for long enough, got up and behind Moka as she moved the "annoying little strand of hair" back in place. Embracing her, Akasha puts her head on her daughters shoulder as she sweetly asked: **"Are you alright sweetie? You know that this is only temporarily right?"**

Moka being in her spoiled child phase whined: "But I wanna see him now!"

"**I know, I know. But you can't just yet."**

Akasha put her hand on Moka's cheek, Moka appreciating the contact and leaning into her mother's hand. Both of them sighed as Akasha caressed her daughter's cheek. Issa looked up from the newspaper he was reading and shook his head and said:  
**"Women."**

Getting out of her daze Akasha put her hands on Moka's shoulders as she seriously asked her husband:  
**"What do you want to say by that, dear?"**

"_**I**_** want to say, that while you women complain about every little time you don't get to see your man if you wish to, while men had, or rather have, to fight for every single moment they spend with the woman they love."**

Issa finished his coffee and got up, newspaper in hand.

"**I will be leaving now. I am sure you still have lots of things to do for the wedding."** Issa said and with a nod walked off.

"I wonder whether father knows where Tsukune is." Moka asked her mother.

"**The way I know him, most likely his plan right from the start. Come on, your father's right. We need to get you ready for the wedding." **Her mother said and patted her daughter on the shoulders.

"But it's still morning. Why so early?" she curiously asked.  
**"Well dear, it's tradition that the women talk and prepare bride for life in marriage. No buts, its tradition. It might be the last time your good old mom will be allowed to enjoy a longer period of time with her daughter."** She said and embraced her daughter from behind and sighed.

Moka patted her mother's hand and replied:

"You're not old. You barely look older than me, even though you're at least one millennium older than me."

"**Aww, that's a cute thing for you to say, sweetie."** Said and kissed the top of Moka's head.

"Don't worry; I'll always have time for you. You're my mom aren't you?" she joked.

"**What if I say I'm your older sister?" **

"Then I'd say you made a poor choice in choosing my brother-in-law." She laughed.

Laughing into her hand Akasha replied:

"**Watch out that your father doesn't hear this. But I **_**have**_** to say, your fiancé doesn't look too bad. Maybe I'll take a bite off of him."** She joked and just _had_ to grin at the expression her daughter was giving her.

"Mother! Behave yourself; this is your daughter you are talking to, getting married today nonetheless. You won't get a bite of him!" she smirked.

Her mother fake pouted.

"…not until I got my bite first. Then we might think about it." She said and winked.

Her mother blushed and coughed at the idea her daughter was suggesting.

"**Maybe later, dear. We should be getting you ready for your wedding. It's already noon and we haven't gotten anything done yet."**

Moka jokingly groaned at her mother and both chuckled. Getting up Akasha extended her hand towards her daughter with a

"**Come on."**

And the two women made their way to the changing room. 

Somewhere else with the men:

Tsukune and his father were out in the woods, which surrounded the Mansion of Akasha and Issa, talking to each other while they slowly sparred. One couldn't quite call it sparring though, it was slow and with many graceful moves, more like dancing rather than sparring. A calm silence lingered between father and son as suddenly both held their swords to the side, their swords forming a cross, blocking an oncoming, blindingly fast attack of Issa's own sword. Neither Tsukune nor Keisuke broke eye contact, not making any move of acknowledgement of the arrival.  
_"Nice try Issa. What took you so long?"_ Keisuke slyly commented.  
Smirking Issa replied: **"I took my time reading the newspaper. Missed me old friend?"**

At that moment the three men jumped back, bringing a little distance between them, forming a triangle.

"_Who would miss a grumpy old man like you?" _he said and smirked.  
**"Oh really, last time I checked you were just as old and grumpy as me. Only your son there can claim to be a young grasshopper." **Issa scoffed.

"_You wouldn't be able to jump with that back of yours anyway."___Keisuke said, emphasizing his point by doing a backflip in the air.

"I am no grasshopper, I am merely a simple man wandering around in this world." Tsukune said as he dashed into the fight.

Blocking Keisuke's blade, Issa had to use his youki to create a force to stop Tsukune's blade in time. He looked to the side and smirked.  
**"A simple man you say? How come my daughter, heir to the title of The Dark Lord, is marrying such a low life?"** Issa joked.  
_"Low life, that's a really interesting term for the heir of the throne of all vampires. As far as I know even the Dark Lord has to obey his king." _Keisuke said, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"But I am no king, that title I cannot claim as my own. Yet an heir I am and hope not to have to take it all too soon."

"**Such humbleness, a rare trait these days."**

The three men dashed back only to engage a few seconds later resulting in a sword lock between the three of them. As Issa made a move to engage Tsukune with a barrage of blows, he asked him:

"**I am putting my daughter into your care. Do you think you are up to that kind of task? Do know about all the risks and responsibilities?" **

"You asked me when I earned the hand of your daughter and now you ask again. So my answer will be like back then. I know of the responsibilities I am aware of and will adapt to make her happy, if she does no wrong to cause me not to do so." He said and swung his sword up, a red flame blazing on his sword.

Issa's sword went up by this attack and with the sword his arm went up rendering him unable to shrug off attacks with his sword. Using this as his opportunity Tsukune swung his sword down, a crescent of dark crimson youki hitting Issa square in the chest knocking him back, off balance.

Before Issa could regain his balance Tsukune engaged again and aimed to thrust his sword at Issa's throat. Currently using his sword to regain balance, Issa tried to block with his youki enforced hand but his eyes widened as he felt Tsukune's hand close around his, Tsukune's youki battling his own. This could result in two possibilities. First the colliding youki's could explode, or rather implode before exploding, blasting both of them off their feet, making them suffer some injuries. Or they could somehow direct the blast off into another direction, this resulting in him being at Tsukune's mercy, seeing as his sword was currently at his throat.

Off at the side Keisuke stood his sword on his shoulder as he watched. He had an amused smirk on his face as he watched his son fight ferociously to prove his worth. He was proud, so very proud of his son. But seeing his old friend and as good as brother at the mercy of his own son almost made him chuckle… almost. The reason he didn't was because the situation they were currently in was almost dangerous. Surely no one would die or suffer any serious injuries but the position they were in was at least complicated. It would only be a split second now and soon he would see who would be the victor in this fight. If the blast would be deflected Tsukune would be the victor, having Issa at his mercy. If it were to detonate right there, well Issa would surely strike hard seeing as he was more powerful and could shrug off this kind of injuries more easily. If that happens, well most likely Tsukune wouldn't win but his boy was kind of known to have the craziest ways to turn battle into his favor.

Off in the one could see the shockwave of an incredibly strong blast. Inside of the mansion the women stopped within their activities of preparing the bride and looked out of the window.

"**They sure know how to go at it." **Akasha said.

"I just hope they're alright." Moka replied almost instantly worrying about Tsukune.

"_Don't they dare look all dirty and messy when they show up to the wedding or I'll make sure they'll spend a month in the bathroom." _Kasumi said an annoyed tick appearing on her forehead.

"**Men."** Akasha said rolling her eyes.

"Please be alright Tsukune." Moka said wishing that Tsukune hadn't blocked their mental link for the day.

Dun dun… cliffhanger! So what do you guys think happened? Please tell me when you review and make guesses to how this will go on. So yup this is my latest chap. You know I haven't been able to work on fanfics for a while seeing as I just moved to China about a week ago. Yeah I really did move and if you don't believe me check my profile out. It clearly says china on the thing that says where you're from. So seeing as I have moved I got time to write fanfics again and yeah might make more updates, good for you, good for me and we're all gonna be happy… more or less. Actually I wanted to inform you guys that I have got a few ideas stuck into my head for other fanfics and well might start the others when I get a hard time writing this one. I got an idea for FFXIII and D.G-M. I think I'll start the Final Fantasy fanfic soon so when it's up please do and read it so I can get a first feedback for the story. You've all been great so far and you know what, I just realized that we're still kind of in the beginning phase of this fic. I can tell you that after this arc we'll get back to the Academy for a short while and then a time skip will occur. From there on I could either make a new story or continue on. But if I split the story I'll have to take the "contains lemons" sign out of the description.

Anyway, R&R, tell me your opinions, subscribe to me, the story, alert it or alert me or whatever. I'd like to have a full e-mail inbox if that's possible, kay? So thanks again and see you next time.


	26. Chapter 26: Of Lipstick and Killer Pants

Rosario+ Vampire: Bond of Fate

**Uhm… u guys remember me? :'D**

**I know I'm late… a lot… but well, I was busy / didn't feel like writing / tired / occupied with gaming / forgot about it / whatever you like. So I guess I should just shut up and continue on right? Okies so, here it goes:**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, rest is authors work :3**

Last time:

_Off in the distance one could see the shockwave of an incredibly strong blast. Inside of the mansion the women stopped within their activities of preparing the bride and looked out of the window._

"_**They sure know how to go at it." **__Akasha said._

"_I just hope they're alright." Moka replied almost instantly worrying about Tsukune._

"Don't they dare look all dirty and messy when they show up to the wedding or I'll make sure they'll spend a month in the bathroom."_ Kasumi said an annoyed tick appearing on her forehead._

"_**Men."**__ Akasha said rolling her eyes._

"_Please be alright Tsukune." Moka said wishing that Tsukune hadn't blocked their mental link for the day._

Chapter 26: Of Lipstick and Killer Pants

Smoke cleared as dust, debris, and chunks of Mother Nature lay around in a huge crater. Groaning was heard, as the three men that were previously occupying the field seemingly vanished. Youki was scattered around the crater, burning flames in the destruction as the leftovers started to build shapes of ghosts. As one of the spirits picked up its nearby floating head and reattached it onto its neck, it started to speak:

"Aw man, Master Shuzen you sure know how to go at it. It seems like it was just yesterday, maybe a decade or two back in time that we had to revive the earth that you just had to bomb away against that little boy asking for your daughters hand… man I swear haven't been woken up like that in ages."

Suddenly another spirit appeared next to the first, putting his arm around the others neck he said:

" I know what you mean brother, but well, it's not like we got anything else to do right?"

"What about the club with those hot girls that just opened up?"

The first one said, seemingly winking at the second.

"Hell yeah… lets finish up fast and maybe we can even go and have fun this century!"

The other one said and spiritual shovels appeared in their hands. Going over to a little patch of dirt, they took their shovels and started poking it as all of the sudden a hand shot out of it.

"**Stop it scum or I shall make you!" **

The voice of Issa Shuzen rang through the air.

"Master Shuzen, how nice to see you." The spirits greeted sweetly, mocking the poor Count.

Somewhere else. The other two got up, dusting themselves off and trying to look as presentable as possible.

"_Father, what are those things?"_ Tsukune asked his father, as the two of them stood next to each other watching how Issa cleaned himself up, as the spirits swirled around his head.

"Those, my son are spirits, Youki spirits made out of the leftover Youki that was excessed after the explosion. At a certain degree your Youki is able to form its own mind. If you release enough Youki at a concentrated space without destabilizing it, a spirit is formed which is capable of most things we can do."

Keisuke explained his son, smirking as he relished in a flash back.

"Master Tsukune, long time no see, you're looking good." The spirits rushed over as soon as they noticed the two of them.

"_Greetings, I'm sorry to say this but I cannot recall having met you two before."_

The spirits laughed as they explained:  
"Of course you don't remember. When you asked for Mistress Moka's hand when you were little we were released after the attack. We were the ones who rebuilt the crater, so we are basically the caretakers of this estate. We don't have names so you may just call us caretakers."

"_It's an honor to meet you caretakers. I am Prince Tsukune Aono, son of Keisuke and Kasumi Aono, heir of the throne of Vampires and fiancé of Princess Moka Akashia, daughter of Issa Shuzen and Akasha Bloodriver, descendant of a Dark Lord." _He said and bowed.

The spirits bowed as well and said,

"The honor is ours Master Tsukune, if you allow us, we would like to begin tending to the crater."

Tsukune gave a dismissal nod and they were off, not before saying "Yo Master Keisuke!" with a nice wave.

"Funny little guys, it's fun spending time with them, just don't take them too serious." Tsukune's father said as he made way to go back to the estate.

With one last glance the other two followed as suddenly Tsukune suddenly asked:

"_Anyone knows how long we've been out?"_

"Dunno, the sun is almost set so I guess it's been a bit."

"**Wasn't the wedding supposed to be starting at moonrise?"**

Struck by horror the three look at each other before practically yelling:

"It's gonna start any moment, they are gonna kill us!"

"_Ok, we got two hours' time at max so I would say let's hurry up?"_

"You say it son, your mom's gonna wipe the floor with my ass if we arrive dirty."

"**Mine is gonna rip me a new one if we're late!" **Issa yelled as they sprinted towards the estate.

"_If I arrive late my going to be wife is going to rape me!" _Tsukune argued.

The two older men sweat dropped and looked at him funny as they continued running.

"**That doesn't sound that bad… it'd be a change for once."**

"Besides getting someone with the looks like Moka raping you, it couldn't get better could it?"

"**Watch what you say about my daughter!"**

"She's going to be my daughter in law soon anyways."

"_That's not what I meant."_

"**Once you've experienced the pleasures of the flesh you'll change your mind."  
**_"If she rapes me we're going to be at it the whole night. That means mum and Akasha won't get any sleep. Now I think the two of you know perfectly well how they behave when they didn't sleep well right?"_

Tsukune smirked. Color drained from their faces as they ran even faster yelling:

"**Run boy RUN! Our lives are in your hands, our whole existence is at stake. For the love of everything that is holy you may absolutely not, and I repeat, NOT GET RAPED!"**

"You know what son, actually this time I gotta agree with him. For the love of your father run like you never have run before, RUN!"

Back in the mansion:

The women were busy getting Moka ready and telling stories of their own.

"_You know Moka sweetie, when I and Keisuke married we had quite the hard time. Just like the two of you we had to wait until we were allowed to consummate our love… we didn't make it. It was a wonderful night."_ Kasumi said, a happy sigh leaving her.

"**It was a terrible night. " **Akasha replied, fumbling with a strand of Moka's hair that just wouldn't stay in place.

"_Just because you're jealous?" _Kasumi answered smugly.

"**How would you feel if you just returned from Dark Lord's business because a certain someone refused to accept the title and instead chose to dump the burden onto your best friend and personal guardian?" **came the reply.

"_There you have it. You are my personal guardian and by taking the title of Dark Lord you guard me from the burden and responsibility of that task."_

"**I am a guardian meaning a shield against physical harm, not a slave that does as you wish." **Akasha replied mockingly.

"_As your queen you'd have to anyways. Now didn't you want to tell little Moka-chan what made the oh so wonderful night such a terrible night for you?" _Kasumi asked, looking between the set of hairpins unable to choose.

"**Indeed I do. Now, on that **_**wonderful**_** night Kasumi and Keisuke being freshly married were on an emotional high and the need for physical contact was immense. Even though they too promised to wait until they would bond, it was a mere play of words."**

"_If you please Akasha." _Kasumi reminded her friend.

"**Of course your **_**highness**_**. Throughout the WHOLE night and until the rise of the sun they were at it like rabbits. It was so loud that your father refused to sleep in the manor, so he decided to take his leave. He only returned the next day."**

Kasumi chuckled and added: _"He was just jealous that the two of you were not allowed to consummate your love._"

A slight tick appeared on Akasha's head as she continued her tale of the pleasure of flesh, rattling, moans, groans and screams disturbing the night… unwelcome, for once.

"**Anyways, I too would have loved to follow my mate, away from this haunted place… but I couldn't. Kasumi right there, pleaded and begged me to stay for the night because she wanted to tell me from her newfound experiences as soon as she woke up. Being the queen and my best friend, I had little choice on that matter. Unfortunately she did not bother to ask Issa to stay so he had the privilege to leave as he pleased."**

"_Come on, you're just jealous that you two had to wait until you were allowed to have a go."_

"**It was a law that we were to wait until our next King has chosen his Queen. Even then the King should have waited until the time has come."**

"_It worked out alright didn't it?"_

"**You don't even know what a mess it was when the two of you ignored the rule. It took me ages to get everything back in order and I'm not doing that again."**

"_I know that. That's why we will have Moka-chan and Tsukune wait until they are allowed to."_ Kasumi grinned evilly.

Moka pouted as she heard that they were allowed to mate as soon as they were married and she was not. Kasumi chuckled silently at Moka's expression as Akasha smiled and finally finished up her daughter's hair.

Meanwhile with the men:

The three men sprinted through the mansion eager to get dressed before they were going to get raped… or worse.

Flinging the door open they tried to rush into the bath. Unfortunately they were a bit too rushed so that they got stuck in the doorframe… how unfortunate indeed. All of the sudden getting very polite the three men straightened up, puffed out their chests and held their noses high. Standing in line Keisuke said:

"After you Issa." A bow and a wave of his hand encouraging this motion.

"**Thank you Keisuke."** Issa replied, nodding towards his friend and entering the bathroom.

"Son, if you please." Keisuke again politely asked.

Tsukune fulfilling his role as the son answered:

"_After you father." _And held open the door for his father.

Nodding Keisuke too entered the bathroom, head held high, an air of royalty emitting from his person. Tsukune then followed his father inside as once again the three men stood next to each other staring at the bath. As if struck by lightning they darted for the bathtub, running as if this were a race. With a high jump they emerged into the cool embrace of the bathing water… well all but one.

"_Dad, that's the wrong bathtub!" _Tsukune screamed after his dad as he heard a yelp of pain followed by his father jumping out of the tub.

Issa stopped his high speed wash and laughed at his friend.

"**Again you fall into the wrong bathtub. For years now we you have installed this tub, claiming to put it into use as soon as you found the time to. Each and every time I reminded you, you said to do it later and each and every time we come to bath you fall. Do I have to say more or is it enough?"**

"Enough already, I got it. I will get this tub connected later."

"**Like always. You're gonna forget it anyways."**

"_If I were the two of you I'd hurry. I'm already done and will be off getting changed now." _Tsukune said and dashed for the dressing room, once again nude for the world to see. He seemed to have a liking for being free for the world to see, something that Moka is surely going to like.

As Keisuke and Issa tried their best to get ready before they were going to get killed, Tsukune all but jumped into his wedding suit praying that he would look presentable.

Kasumi finally decided on the "perfect" hairpin and carefully attached it into Moka's hair.

Keisuke and Issa fought their ways into their suits, chasing after shoes that sought to flee, wrestling shirts that tried to suffocate them as they tried to overwhelm the kicking pants and tackle the floating jackets that topped off their appearance.

Akasha put a barely visible pink lipstick onto Moka's lips, giving them an irresistible look.

Tsukune fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as his fingers fumbled with themselves, taking ages to button up even one.

Moka licked her lips, parting them slightly as she took in her appearance.

Keisuke ran from his belt as it continuously tried to spank him while Issa tried to tackle it onto the floor.

Tsukune tried to comb his hair as his hair seemed to bark at the hair bender, scaring the wits out of it even before it came close.

Long silky white gloves were put on slender, long hands as her mother threatened to overflow with emotion.

A spike of Youki and resistance gave way and the hair finally lay in place.

The bow ties whipped around their heads, shooting through the whole room, destroying mirrors and other treasures in its path.

Taking a good look at her appearance in the mirror, Moka smiled at her Mother and Kasumi. The two mothers had tears on the edge of their eyes, gentle fingers wiping them away as genuine smiles caressed their faces.

Running for his life Tsukune dashed towards the ceremony hall.

Having arrived in the hall where the fateful act will take place, Moka stands alone at the altar as Kasumi stood on her left and Akasha on her right.

Following the blur of his son, Keisuke and Issa appeared behind Tsukune, the trio once again reunited.

Feeling his presence Moka turns towards the door as a beautiful smile came across her face before the door has even moved.

Finally there, Tsukune pushed the door open the males' right behind him. Glancing inside his eyes widened mouth falling agape.

**Hey there, so this is it for this time. Sorry for the long wait, but you guys should be used to it by now right? Thanks for reading and patiently waiting for the updates. I know I said that the marriage would be a two part chapter but well… seems like it'll take a tad bit longer. I really like how it looks in my mind and hope you guys do too. I'm trying to make this at least one whole chapter before I move on. For all of those who have been wondering when we would go back to Youkai, well soon I tell you. Continue to wait patiently and we will be there in no time. Until next time,**

**Shinku out!**


End file.
